Summer Camp
by cathyhb
Summary: UPDATED CH21 UP! Hermione and Ron broke up. She finds comfort from someone unexpected. It should be Harry but it turned out to be someone else. Can Draco help her forget the pain?
1. Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/30  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter1: End of 6th Year  
  
6th year has ended. Cho has graduated. The 6th years are now on their way to be 7th year. This is one summer that Harry is looking forward. He wouldn't be spending his summer with his aunt and uncle. No, he was going to have fun this summer. or so he thinks.  
  
The professors were preparing the Hogwarts express to take the younger students home. This included Ginny. Professor McGonagall arranged the train so that all the 6th years were gathered at the end of the train. It was 2 months ago that the parents of the 6th years received a letter concerning about a summer camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uncle Vermont received the letter. "A summer without the weird kid. Is that good or bad?"  
  
Aunt Petunia smiled as she said. "Do you really have to think about it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius gritted his teeth as he read the letter. "What is that old fool trying to do?"  
  
"Let him go Lucius. Your son might prove useful there."  
  
"As you wish master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the parents aside from the Slytherin's (they had similar ones that of Malfoy's) had the same reaction as the Weasley's. "Bout time Dumbledore made his move."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, what did the letter had that could make everyone react like that? It's better if we look at the meeting with which was responsible for the letter.  
  
Dumbledore called all the professors for some emergency meeting. Fudge still refused to accept the fact that Voldemort is back and refused to taking sides with Dumbledore. Voldemort just got the Dementors at his side. Everybody panicked as the most dangerous witches and wizards escaped their cells. Most witches and wizards began loosing confidence with the Ministry of Magic and turned to Hogwarts' headmaster, Dumbledore. Some fled to other parts of the world trying to escape the Dark Lord's power. No one understands however, that it's just a matter of time before a war began and there won't be any place left to hide. There were other witches and wizards who turned to the Dark Lord. His power was so tempting and also so frightening that it felt like the right thing to do is side with him.  
  
You wonder what happened to the fans of the great Harry Potter? Remember his 4th year were Rita Skeeter was involved? Most lost their faith on the boy who lived. What, with all those lies? No one would even dare let his or her lives lie on a boy who just happened to live. Those who were brave enough stayed with Dumbledore instead.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the terror of being attacked was in the air. Everyone seemed to know a lot more of protection spells and never wandered off on their on. For once, rule breaking didn't seem inviting as it used to. The Slytherin's however didn't seem to mind. (They have the Dark Lord on their side.)  
  
With all this on mind, Dumbledore called an emergency meeting with the professors.  
  
As they settled in Dumbledore's office every teacher were jumpy as well. No one knows when the war will take place and they have pledged their loyalty to their headmaster.  
  
"I presume that you all know about the case with the Dementors?"  
  
Everyone's head nodded at remembering the idea.  
  
"Our side shall we say is at a disadvantage. Voldemort made his move and so should we."  
  
Most of the professors' faces winced at the name. Dumbledore noticed and looked angry.  
  
"We must stop being scared with Voldemort's name instead, we should prepare. We are loosing a lot of alliances because of him. The Dementors were one thing; another is the fact that they released some evil followers of Voldemort."  
  
This time everyone tried their best to control their eyes. Some were successful and some only seemed to winced 2 from trying to avoid it. Dumbledore could see among them who would die fighting and those that might be bended. At least he found out now who he can fully trust.  
  
"We cannot risk loosing other alliances or witches/wizards. It's good that Hagrid had convinced the giants to be neutral in the situation rather than joining the dark side although, we badly need their support. I say that we should at least make sure that our students would have a choice on which side to chose from their own free will. No one can deny that the adults have already chosen their sides; our students can still be dissuaded. There is a chance that our students would be the one to continue the fight for us. We need them, whichever house they belong to." He looked at Snape implying his house.  
  
"I don't want to sound pessimistic Dumbledore, but most of my house have sided with the Dark Lord already."  
  
"Their parents have Serverus, not them."  
  
"The fruit does not fall far from the tree."  
  
"That's why I propose a summer camp for them."  
  
Everyone started whispering. 'What good will that do?'  
  
McGonagall was the one who got the courage to ask aloud, "What good will it do?"  
  
"Minerva, we professors are seen as their second parents. If we plant the seed of doubt in their minds they might, I repeat, might reconsider their paths. Besides, this will only prolong the student's time away from their parents. Imagine, it would be like 2 straight years away from the parents."  
  
"And how do you plan to let the Death Eaters agree with your plan?" Snape asked.  
  
"I know that they will agree."  
  
Snape eyed him and said, "Their children would pose as spy then?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We're not really telling any of them our plans would we? No harm with spies if there's nothing to spy with."  
  
"Where and how would you transfer all the students? It would be a hard task."  
  
"The lower years pose no threat yet Minerva. We don't have any hold on the 7th years longer than this term. The summer camp that I am proposing is for the incoming 7th years."  
  
"6th years only?"  
  
"Yes Serverus. They will be attending their last year next year. It would be our last chance to change their minds. Hogwarts have created great wizards whatever house they belong and we will need their help in time." Everything seemed clear.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Albus, where and how?"  
  
"Since there are only a few, I've arranged a nice spot in the Caribbean. It would be similar to Hogwarts. No apparating and no muggle technologies. Rules here will apply there. One thing will be different, instead of the professors teaching, they will be guiding. No studying for students but clean fun, unless of course they ask you too." He added the last words as he remembered Hermione. "Everything is taken care of. The only thing that we will need is the approval of the parents."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 7th years were jealous of the 6th years. They wanted to go to the summer camp as well but they weren't allowed. Most of the 6th year students were excited and kind of glad to get away from everything.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in one compartment with a black dog with them. If most of the 6th year students were excited, he was the one who was the most. He was after all going with his godfather.  
  
The trio talked about their experiences during the year. Sirius had wanted a blow by blow. He wasn't any good at being Harry's godfather before and he wanted to make up with it. Dumbledore agreed to this as well.  
  
Everything was perfect for them. Ron was giddy and imaging the times that he would spend with his girlfriend, Hermione. Harry was busy with talking to Sirius while the two were caressing each other's hands. They had been in a relationship since 5th year. They had this habit of doing things in coordination. Hermione was a prefect and a candidate for Head Girl. She was as organized as anyone would expect. She loved taking hold of her life. Ron was the one to make all the necessary adjustments for her. She did after have other bigger obligations and responsibilities. Ron loved her and was willing to do everything to spend time with her and he was satisfied at that.  
  
I did say most were glad. Hermione was one of the responsible for not making it unanimous. She didn't like to fool around doing nothing when she could study at home. She also missed her parents. So when she was told about the camp and the rules she got depressed. Most students can still see their parents through magic while she can't. Her parents are muggles. She also missed the cinemas and everything that muggle world had to offer. She was depressed and not even the fact that she will spend more time alone with Ron didn't give her comfort.  
  
She felt like everything will be boring. It's as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening. She needed a change. She needed something exciting.  
  
She was already lost in her thoughts when someone opened the door. He was smiling at someone at his back as he stepped into the compartment without looking.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy. Or do you want something from us?" Harry was very careful at keeping his godfather's secret so he was eyeing the door all the time.  
  
Malfoy appeared shocked as he looked who was inside the compartment. 'Fuck! Wrong compartment."  
  
Sirius started growling at the intruders.  
  
"Keep your pet down Potter! Seems like he needs to be trained." He smirked at Harry. "Better keep him away or would you like me to train him for you?" This time he sent daggers toward Harry.  
  
"Oh he is well trained Malfoy, he keeps his business to himself whereas you never learned. I'd be willing to train you, no charge." Hermione was quick to answer wearing the same smirk he wore.  
  
Malfoy glared at her and it was returned. "I'd be holding you to your word mudblood. Oh wait, mudblood's words aren't worth shit."  
  
Sirius pounced toward Malfoy but was too late. The Slytherin seeker left the compartment too quick. Ron got up as well ready to give out his knuckles.  
  
Hermione's heart was beating fast and she liked it. 'Excitement!' She gazed at the door remembering the exchange of words and smiled. 'That's what I need; I need excitement.'  
  
"Why are you smiling Hermione?" Ron looked concerned at his girlfriend.  
  
Sirius returned to his original form and cast a spell to lock the room and to block every word said inside the compartment from being heard outside. "That Malfoy's terrible, just like his father."  
  
"I would have gotten him if that snake didn't run away." Ron was apologizing.  
  
"Just remember Hermione, you're no mudblood that slimy git is." Harry did care for his best friends after all.  
  
"Thanks guys." She said genuinely. "But that's not what I need." She added silently to herself. 'Note to self: try to argue with Malfoy as much as possible.' 


	2. The Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/2  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts?  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter2: The Journey  
  
The 6th years were gathered in a port near the station. They had to ride a small ship to arrive to their destination. The students still cannot apparate to get to their destination. They did not use any port keys either. Dumbledore thought everything about the student's safety, what with the dark lord rising into power. Dumbledore made sure that it would be close to impossible for any magical way to reach the island. Before they boarded, they were assembled first by Professor McGonagall. "Good afternoon students, as you all know we are going to the Caribbean for a summer camp. Just like a normal summer camp, there would be teams."  
  
Everybody was listening intently to their professor. Having teams didn't really bother anyone. They have houses back in Hogwarts therefore they were used to the idea.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, there are only a few students to form a teams."  
  
That little announcement made the crowd grow silent scared at the thought of which houses will be paired.  
  
"We have undergone some deliberation on which houses to be paired. No one can ask for a petition because we have studied the situation and have come up with pairs that will be for the best."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were feeling uneasy when they noticed that McGonagall's gaze rested on them. The trio exchanged worried faces thinking of the worst thing that can happen.  
  
"The new team you would be forming will take effect as soon as you board the ship. You will sleep in the same cabin, eat in the same table, and perform tasks together."  
  
The Slytherin house was never popular with the rest of the houses. Although they can work together with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, these two houses still does not like to be paired with them. Gryffindor is no exception. They abhor the idea of being paired to the breading ground of Death Eaters. Majority of the students assembled wished that their house wouldn't be paired to them.  
  
"All rules applied in Hogwarts will still be enforced on the island. If everything is clear, I would like to ask a representative to come step forward. Once their house is paired, the 2 representatives will be co- leaders of the newly formed team. I expect that these "leaders" to cooperate together."  
  
The Gryffindors chose Hermione to be their representative. She was a candidate for House Girl next year and who better to be a leader than her. She is a Prefect this year anyway; she has experience on being a leader. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also chose their representatives. Slytherin chose Draco to be their representative. Draco is a Malfoy.  
  
The 4 representatives came closer to McGonagall as instructed. "Very well then, the teams paired are: Hufflepuff and."  
  
Everyone held their breath as they listen to find out who will be the unlucky house to be paired with Slytherin.  
  
McGonagall could sense the anxiety of the crowd. "Hufflepuff will be paired with Ravenclaw. Therefore Gryffindor will be paired with Slytherin."  
  
It came as a shock to everyone. It's been known that Slytherin and Gryffindor had been rivals for the longest time; no one expected these 2 houses to be paired as one. Harry, Ron and Hermione went pale at the idea of having to spend the entire summer with Malfoy and his gang. Draco formed a big scowl on his face. Then the silence that covered the students began to fade into loud shouts of disagreements.  
  
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw drew a sigh of relief as Gryffindor and Slytherin started arguing.  
  
"As I've said, there will be no petitions. There will be no changes on the paired up houses." McGonagall tried to calm the agitated students.  
  
Hermione faced her professor, "There must be a mistake professor. Gryffindor and Slytherin were never in good terms. How would this pairing be best for all?"  
  
"Professor, the Gryffindors don't like us and we don't like them. There's a mutual understanding that we change partners." Draco didn't like the idea of working especially living with Harry and his friends.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, have I not explained earlier that there will be no changes. That is final." She then turned to the rest of the students. "I will repeat, I expect cooperation with each other. Would the co-leaders please shake hands as a sign of welcoming each house."  
  
Draco was glaring at Hermione as if accusing her that it was her fault that they were to be co-leaders. 'Me, a Malfoy, shake hands with a mudblood? That's outrageous!' He didn't say it aloud though since McGonagall was watching.  
  
Hermione returned the icy glare. She reached out her hand as if preparing it to be chopped off her. Draco took her hand avoiding complete contact of her hand. They shook each other's hands but it looked as if their hands were fire to each other. It was as if their hands were burning. Harry and Ron were watching, ready to pounce as if Malfoy was assaulting their friend.  
  
"Any questions? If not, follow your leaders as they take you to your rooms." McGonagall turned around gave them directions about the ship and instruction and then headed inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you say?" Snape was shocked at the headmaster's suggestion. McGonagall also seemed distressed about it.  
  
"I said that each house would be paired. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be one team and the other will be Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
"I heard you the first time. No offense, but do you think it wise to pair the 2 houses?"  
  
"Do you remember the purpose of this camp?"  
  
"Yes, it is so that we can persuade other students to join our side even if they go against their family."  
  
"We all know that Slytherins are more inclined to joining the dark side." He stopped as the professors nodded their heads. "Gryffindor on the other hand has a strong stand on doing what is just." Again the heads nodded. "That's the major cause of the rivalry between the teams. If we intend to persuade students, these students would be the one inclined on the dark side, we would have a better chance if they were paired with students that are most likely to be in our side."  
  
"Meaning Harry Potter?" Snape didn't like the explanation.  
  
"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger have been tested time and again of which side they would be on."  
  
"What if your plan backfires and the Slytherins would persuade the Gryffindors to join the dark side?"  
  
"That's one more reason why Slytherin should be paired with Gryffindors. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are wild cards. They may or may night join our side. They may be tempted with the powers that Voldemort is promising everyone. If one of them is paired with Slytherin, I'm afraid that they will be persuaded to join their side."  
  
"But then, the other team will be paired with Gryffindor securing their loyalty to our side."  
  
"Yes but I trust that we, their professors are enough to persuade them on our side."  
  
"Are you counting on that all of our students would side with us?"  
  
"That, I am counting on Serverus."  
  
"What will you do, if by chance the Slytherins persuades Gryffindor to their side? You are making such a big gamble among the students."  
  
"Students that matters I might add." McGonagall seemed opposed to Dumbledore's ideas. "Harry Potter and his friends are still young and can easily be persuaded. Will you risk loosing him?"  
  
"As you have said Minerva, Harry and his friends are young but so are the Slytherins. Harry and his friends have been tested before and that means that they have more conviction than those who decided to be on a side because their family says so. I trust that no amount of lies would change their views. Besides, I have it in good authority that there will be someone watching his every move and guiding him to stay on the path that he has taken." Dumbledore was thinking of Sirius.  
  
"I hope you're right, I really hope you're right." McGonagall trusted the headmaster with her life and thought that she should trust his judgments as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione went back with the rest of the Gryffindors gloomily. Ron was acting the concerned boyfriend as he put his arms around her. "You alright?"  
  
She sighed and showed a weak smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We have to go inside now, the ship will be leaving soon." She instructed her friends.  
  
"How could McGonagall pair us with them?" Lavender exclaimed in disgust as she pointed towards the Slytherins.  
  
"There's nothing we can do but I believe that Dumbledore has something to do with this. If that is so then, it means that there's a purpose for this. For now, let's try our best to avoid them and try to enjoy our summer."  
  
Everyone nodded as they followed their leader inside the ship and settle in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost dinnertime and she was instructed to assemble her team before heading to dinner. She saw Harry and Ron with Sirius talking about what happened. "Guys, we should start going to the dining room."  
  
The two look up and smiled at her. Ron got up and planted a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
'Are we so routinely that even a small kiss doesn't stir any feeling?' She sighed and smiled at Sirius. "We have to go and get the others to eat. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Dumbledore has it all planned." He winked at her.  
  
Harry got up and set foot to get the rest of the Gryffindors with his friends. When they were complete, they Hermione didn't bother to look for the Slytherins since they have Malfoy for that.  
  
When they reached the dinning room, Hermione saw 3 tables. The first table was occupied by the professors. This time, Dumbledore wasn't sitting at the middle nor was he seated in any chair on the table. 'Where could he be?'  
  
The next table was already full with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw members. 'Looks like they are enjoying each other's company.'  
  
The next table was already half-full. The Slytherins were already seated. It was a long rectangular table. Malfoy was seated at the head. 'Looks like all of the leaders are seated at the opposite ends of the table.'  
  
"Well, well, well. At last the Gryffindors have arrived. We can finally eat." He then looked at Hermione and added, "Did the little mudblood got lost in the ship?" He then looked at his fellow housemates, "Looks like the golden girl has trouble figuring simple directions." The rest of the Slytherins laughed at his remark.  
  
Ron was ready to protect Hermione but was stopped when he heard her talk back. "I didn't think we were so special that you'd wait for us so that you can eat. There must be another reason. I would've thought that eating was a basic skill that everybody knows. I guess Slytherins doesn't have that skill." Then she smirked at Malfoy saying, "Don't worry next time, we'd come earlier to help you out with your difficulties."  
  
Ron looked smug at what Hermione said. He was proud of his girlfriend.  
  
Malfoy glared at her obviously irritated.  
  
"Alright, would everyone please sit down?" McGonagall was irritated by the bickering that was happening. "Now that we're settled, I advise you all that you should forget about houses, think instead of your new team and team mates."  
  
Draco and Hermione spent most of their time glaring each other as they were seated on opposite sides. They couldn't avoid the other's gaze. These were the few moments that made her blood boil with anger, yet she liked the feeling. Compared with normalcy of her life. It was like her anger let her feel like she was alive.  
  
Ron was getting worried at the fact that Hermione was spending more time glaring at Malfoy rather than talking with him.  
  
"What are you looking at Granger? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're admiring me? Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised but I have to tell you now that there's no way I am ever to entertain you." He was getting annoyed at her glaring all the time.  
  
Hermione felt her face turn all red. She saw Ron's fist balled up ready to strike. 'I can handle this.' "Are you sure it was me staring. I would've thought you were the one who was doing the deed."  
  
"Huh? Were you saying something? Mustn't have been important coming from you."  
  
Hermione gave up. 'Arrogant bastard!' She then turned her attention to Ron. Deep inside her she was smiling. Her other side that was sleeping of boredom started to come to life and she felt better. 


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/16  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts?  
  
Sorry for not updating for a long time something got wrong with my account.  
  
Can you guys give me 2 names for the 2 teams? I can't think of any,  
it would be great if the names that you suggest have some sort of  
meaning. I could also use some help with the activities that they  
could do while on their camp. I thought that the 2 could get closer  
because of the activities. I really need help. Thanks!  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter3: The Arrival  
  
The rest of the journey was uneventful. The Gryffindors had managed to stay away from the Slytherins. They had no problem in doing so since the Slytherins were practically doing the same. The only time these 2 houses have contact with each other is when they had their meals. But on these times, there is a mutual understanding that goes on between them. They were ignoring each house. Its as if they made a barrier between them.  
  
The target arrival of the ship is on a Saturday afternoon. They only have a few hours to settle in before lights out. The following day was given to the students so that they would be acquainted with the environment.  
  
Hermione brought it upon herself to check out the surroundings on her own. After she chose a bunk and left her things, she went out of the cabin and started exploring. This way she'd have an advantage over her fellow students. She was wearing a tight fitting jogging pants and a white sleeveless shirt. She didn't wear her robe instead she wore a cotton baby blue jacket. She liked nature walks so she didn't mind breaking some rules. There's not much "nature" in Hogwarts and wanted to take advantage of this chance. The only "nature" that Hogwarts offered was the green room for the plants used in making potions and the Forbidden Forest. Somehow, these weren't appealing for nature walks. She went into the forest and absorbed its beauty. She took her wand so that she can see through the darkness since the light coming from the moon wasn't enough. As a Gryffindor, she feared nothing. Besides, she could easily take care of small animals like snakes and wild boar. Dumbledore wouldn't leave them in an environment that is dangerous for his students. She began walking aimlessly when a lake came into view. She walked towards it. What she saw next took her breath away. There was a small falls at the end of the lake. Growing up in a city doesn't let you see much of Mother Nature's beauties. She desperately strained her eyes to see the whole picture but could only see what her wand would let her.  
  
'This place is amazing.' She looked closer to capture every piece of the lake but it wasn't enough. There was just not enough light. She was having trouble deciding whether to wait for the sun to rise or come back to her cabin and wake up really early to come back here. As much as her mind wanted to stay, her body just wouldn't let her. She needed to rest in a soft bed. The ride here was peaceful but still it was stressful in a sense. She needed proper sleep. She then decided to come back the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a blonde woman who was crying frantically. She was holding something in her arms. She was being pushed by men wearing hooded cloaks. Their faces were covered by their hoods. These men were pushing her forcefully down a dark corridor. The woman looked like she was pleading but it seemed like her words reached no one. There was a man who was being held by other cloaked people as well. He was struggling and looked as if begging as well. The corridor led to a stone cold stairway. The couple was pushed down into what it seemed like a dungeon. The couple kept on begging to a man on top of the stairs but they weren't heard. The hooded people tried to take something from the woman. They guy tried to prevent these people near the woman. Then in a blink of an eye, the couple started to jerk and twitch. The couple started screaming from the horrible pain they were in.  
  
That's when Draco Malfoy woke up. He had been having these dreams for quite awhile now. It all began when he turned 16 the previous year. Since then, he could picture the face of the woman suffering from excruciating pain. He would then wake up soaked in sweat as the woman's screams echoed in his ears.  
  
He tried to decipher the dream's message but couldn't. Every time he had a dream he seeks out a place where he could be alone, far away from everything that belonged in his world. Since he's not in Hogwarts he needed to find a new spot. It was still really early and was it still dark and cold. He welcomed this kind of environment. He kept on thinking about the dream. He didn't were he was going; all that mattered is that he left the cabin where his mortal enemy sleeps. When he realized that he was far from the cabin, he noticed that he was inside the forest walking without direction. Suddenly, he heard some running water. He got curious and tried to look for the source. He saw lake with a small waterfall within. He got to the lake with the sun rising and the lake offered a better view to him than to Hermione. There were flowers surrounding the lake. If Hermione was overwhelmed when there was little light, imagine the beauty it cast when the sun shines down on it. Technically the place was beautiful. But as the saying goes, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." To him, the lake was anything but extraordinary. As a seeker, his eyes were trained to find what he was looking for. The lake did offer something that interests him. The falls caught his attention.  
  
He began to walk towards it. He examined every detail; there was nothing out of the ordinary. He examined the curtain of water and he found what he looked for. There was a cave within the falls. It seemed like it was inviting him to come in. He welcomed the darkness and decided to stay there. 'This is a pretty nice hideout. I could escape Potter and his crew here. This will also be a good place for father to contact me.'  
  
Draco found his sanctuary. The moment he came in, the rest of the world fades out and everything focused on him. The sound of the falling water was like a lullaby. Within minutes, he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was all geared up to check out the lake. She was still deciding whether to tell Ron and/or Harry about it. The idea of telling them doesn't seem very attractive to her. She wanted a sanctuary all to herself. Harry maybe her best friend but he is also Ron's and sometimes she just needs to get away from Ron or Harry or both. She was excited since the professors gave them the day to acquaint themselves with the place and she knew exactly how she's gonna spend it. She won't let anything ruin her day.  
  
Speaking of which, Professor McGonagall was rushing out of her cabin. When she spotted Hermione, she called her, "Ms. Granger!"  
  
Hermione was the type of student that would do anything for her professors so she willingly stopped and faced McGonagall, "Yes professor?"  
  
"I'm glad I caught you. I would like to talk you for a moment?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You and the rest of the leaders of the teams actually."  
  
"I see." She looked a little disappointed. For one her plan was completely ruined. Another reason was she thought that McGonagall was gonna praise or make her do something special. She likes the attention.  
  
"Would you please call them and meet me in the office?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Repercussions, safety and added rules."  
  
Hermione nodded her head, 'Blast! How am I suppose to go to the lake now?' She didn't want to talk to Malfoy yet, she need to prepare her script first. She headed for the girls cabin of the other team. She looked for Padma Patil, Parvati's twin. She was one of the team's leader. She had no trouble communicating with her; they were in fact, in good terms. All she had to do now was to look for Malfoy.  
  
'The sooner we meet, the sooner I can go to the lake.' She set on to go to Ron's cabin. She knocked knowing she' not allowed to come inside being it a rule.  
  
Ron opened the door and saw the woman of his dreams, "Good morning sweets!" He leaned for a quick smack on her cheek.  
  
"Morning Ron." She answered him as well as his kiss. "I need to talk to Malfoy. Where is he?" She looked beyond Ron's shoulder searching for a blonde guy.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow, "Why are you looking for the ferret?" He looked slightly jealous.  
  
Hermione caressed his face reassuringly, "McGonagall asked for a meeting of all the leaders of the 2 teams. That's all." 'As if I'd really look for the slimy git!' She then remembered her oath on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ron's face seemed to relax. "The ferret's not here."  
  
Harry saw Hermione on the doorway and headed to her. "It looks like he left earlier. What no hello?" Harry teased his friend and opened his arms for an embrace.  
  
"I need to find him. Can you guys help me find him?" The 2 guys looked at each other silently hesitating to waste their time looking for the ferret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Draco finally woke up it was already time for dinner. He never had a peaceful sleep before. There is something in that place that made him at peace. 'I'll find that out some other time.' He was getting hungry. He set foot back to camp to get something to eat. If it was up to him, he would've stayed there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon arrival, he was welcomed by Pansy in a tight embrace. "What the."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall surveyed him for injuries. Hermione was following her professor closely behind when she saw Malfoy.  
  
"I just wandered around. Why?" Draco answered his professor.  
  
"You know that no one is allowed to wander alone!" She sounded really upset. "Because of this incident I will pair you all starting with you Mr. Malfoy." She looked at him sternly. "Your partner will be Ms. Granger." She could sense the apprehension between the 2 students. "No Buts! What's done is done. Let's see if you can dare to break any rules." She then turned around and left the 2.  
  
"This is all your fault Malfoy, you shouldn't have."  
  
'Oh well, back to reality.' "If there's someone who should complain it would be me, mudblood!"  
  
"Tell me, who in their right mind would want to be stuck with a little ferret like you!"  
  
'LITTLE!?! I'll show you little!' He towered over her and glared, "Little!?! Are you sure mudblood?"  
  
"Yeah she's sure!" Ron rushed to her side and towered in turn over Malfoy.  
  
Draco isn't scared of Ron but he was taller than him. He stared at Hermione, "It's a pity the likes of you needs a fool like him to protect you to "survive" in our world." He turned around and left the 2 with Pansy following closely.  
  
"Why that son of a #itch! I oughtta." Ron started following Malfoy.  
  
"No Ron, you'll only get in trouble." Hermione clung to his arm to try to stop him from going after Malfoy. 'Why'd Ron have to interfere? He ruined my zone.' She stirred him away from the scene. 


	4. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/23  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts?  
  
**"Hey People! I asked for help last time. Please give me ideas on  
what activities they're gonna do and names for the 2 teams."**  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter4:  
  
Let the Games Begin  
  
"Tough luck! You're paired with Parvati!" Ron was teasing Harry every chance he has. Parvati is an ok Gryffindor but she's in too deep with Divination that she's included it in every conversation. Harry and Ron (including Hermione) both saw Divination or specifically their professor rubbish.  
  
"Lavender's just as bad Ron." Harry countered. Lavender and Parvati were best friends. They both love Divination, cosmetics, and fashion. What else was there in the world?  
  
"Oh, shut up you guys! They're both bearable partners. Just look at who I'm stuck with?" Hermione didn't actually know whether to smile or be irritated. There would be more chances to argue with Malfoy without her bodyguards interrupting them. She didn't need them anyway.  
  
"Don't worry about it, if he does or say anything to hurt you I swear." Ron clenched his fists not liking the idea of his girlfriend paired to a slimy git.  
  
"Easy Ron, it's not as if I would let him do something stupid to me."  
  
"Yeah Ron, she's a Prefect and a candidate for Head Girl. She can handle the stupid jerk."  
  
"Thank you Harry. See Ron, Harry has faith in me. You as my boyfriend should do the same. Besides, if something happened to me who do you think the professors would point their fingers to?"  
  
Ron dropped his case. He didn't like arguing with her. He remembered those early dating days with her when they were still at each other's throats. He didn't like it one bit. He'd do anything so that they would fight about anything. Besides, Harry was backing her. However he looked at the situation he knew he was on the loosing end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The students gathered in a pitch no less foe Quidditch activities. They lined up still according to their houses. They needed time to get used with the arrangement. The professors wouldn't have complained with the lines. Problem is, the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines were at opposite ends. The students were lined as follows: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  
  
"Good day to everyone. We are glad to have you here this summer." McGonagall greeted as she scanned the crowd. "If you insist on lining up with your houses fine then! But, I have to arrange the lines itself. Gryffindor will be the 1st line, next would be Slytherin, then Hufflepuff and lastly Ravenclaw. I give credit to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for accepting their teams. I am sorry to say that I am disappointed at my own house at how they were acting. Remember that you are now teamed with Slytherin. I expect you to throw away your differences to accomplish a common goal. What are you all standing for? Fix your lines!" McGonagall was now getting impatient as she watched the students move to follow her orders. She was doubting that Dumbledore's plans were to succeed if the 2 teams loathed each other.  
  
"Very good. Now, this Summer Camp as you all know is very different from that of your typical days in Hogwarts. Every weekdays there will be activities lined up for you. Each team will have different itinerary. I expect the teams to give think up of a name to describe your team. For the mean time I will call the Gryffindor-Slytherin team as team A while the other team as team B."  
  
"Just like in Hogwarts each team would have their head of houses. Team A's head will be Professor Snape and team B's head will be Professor Lupin. He was kind enough to come in such short notice.  
  
Most of the Gryffindors groaned as they heard Snape's name called for their team. Figures though since Slytherin was his house. There were some who reacted harshly at McGonagall's news. "Why Snape? Binns would have been better. Why not McGonagall herself or Lupin for that matter?"  
  
The Slytherins however were rooting and clapping for their House Head. There were whispers going about, "We knew Snape wouldn't let us down." Basically everyone else was content at the moment. Lupin was popular for his Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were no complaints revolving with team B. What was to complain? He was a great professor.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued her announcement over the chaos that was building. "Get your schedules from your respective heads. Any questions will be answered by them." She paused as the voices died down. "Every Saturdays the 2 teams will compete against each other. Remember any point gained in this camp will be included to next year's House competition. Sundays are free days. If all is clear then I say, let the fun begin." She tried her best to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Fun? McGonagall's the last person I thought would've mentioned that word. I'm surprised that it's even in her vocabulary." Ron remarked.  
  
"Fun? With Slytherins and Snape? What fun with that? It's like a contradiction don't you think Harry?"  
  
"I with you too Hermione. Now I don't know whether to be happy escaping another summer from my uncle or regret coming here?"  
  
"Ouch!" Ron clutched his heart trying to look hurt. "Are you saying that we," Ron pulled Hermione close to him, "Don't mean anything to you? I'm shock and hurt. How could you?" He eyed Harry teasingly.  
  
"Stop being melodramatic Ron dear. I'm sure Harry didn't mean it that way. Right Harry?" She was rubbing Ron's back joining the fun.  
  
"I don't know, I mean you guys are great but." He paused and looked at his friends who were making faces now. "I was kidding! I'm glad that I'm spending my summer with you guys. The Dursley's are my living hell." He came between them and placed his arms on Ron and Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"If you three are done with your sentimentality, Snape would like to talk to you Granger." Draco was disgusted at seeing the Gryffindor trio happy and contented. He swore before that he'd ruin their lives and this camp holds a lot of opportunities.  
  
"What does he want?" She questioned him trying to see if he was lying. 'Why on earth would he lie?'  
  
"Are you expecting me, a pureblood to answer the question of the likes of you?" He raised an eyebrow as if shocked.  
  
"You're right." Hermione started as she stopped Ron from talking. "I wouldn't expect you to understand simple questions. Do you need me to explain? Are my words too hard for you? Why don't you hire a tutor to teach you to understand simple sentences? I believe that it is useful when you graduate. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind enhancing the brain capacity of his son."  
  
Draco's face became bright red. "That's not the problem here is it?" As soon as he started to speak Crabbe and Goyle joined him. "The problem is that the little mudblood could not even answer the most obvious questions. And they say you were smart." He smirked at her.  
  
This time, it was Hermione's turn to blush crimson red. Ron clenched his fist ready to lunge at Malfoy when he felt Harry's hands trying to stop him. "What?" He said irritably.  
  
"What's the cause of delay Malfoy?"  
  
"Granger deliberately disobeyed your orders sir. She questioned your authority sir."  
  
Hermione wanted to protest but decided against it. Whatever happens, Snape would always assume that is was caused by Gryffindors.  
  
Snape eyed Hermione then Ron and lastly Harry before he gazed back to Hermione. "You are now part of my team and I expect you to follow. I will not tolerate insubordination do you hear?" He waited for Hermione to nod. "I will not let any of you to ruin Slytherin's chances understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded but it seemed like Snape was also questioning both Harry and Ron. They had no choice but to nod themselves. Draco and his goons were stifling their laughter at seeing the Gryffindor trio in hot water.  
  
McGonagall suddenly appeared behind Snape and looked at the scene. "Professor Snape, they are your responsibilities now or have you forgotten what Dumbledore said?"  
  
Snape understood and kept silent. The only time he spoke was when McGonagall left. "Very well then." He looked at Hermione and Draco, "It is good that our leaders are of different sexes. Malfoy would handle the guy's cabin and Granger with the women's. I hold you both responsible for any arguments that might occur in your teammates. Here are the rules if by chance some of you forgot it." He handed a small handbook, which Hermione took. "This is your schedule for the week." He passed a piece of paper to Malfoy. "Anymore questions?"  
  
"Uh sir, will we do this activities as a team or will we be divided still by gender?" Hermione wanted to clear something.  
  
"Read the rules Granger, tell me then if there was something written about separation of genders." He flipped his robe and started walking to his cabin.  
  
Draco and Hermione glared at each other first before they left in opposite directions with their respective bodyguards behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first activity that they had was on Quidditch. They all gathered in the pitch as they awaited a professor to join them. There was distinct separation between houses again. Each house was planning their players in fighting against each other. Reality struck them when they realized that they didn't have enough competent players in their house.  
  
Madame Hooch came and started giving instructions. "Good day everyone. We will not play any Quidditch today."  
  
Everyone started complaining. Everyone agreed that Quidditch was fun and they wanted to know which team would win under their circumstances.  
  
Madame Hooch continued, "We are not going to play against each other. We will make a team out of you all." She scanned everyone in front of them. "There are some of you that I've never seen playing Quidditch. So this is your chance to start. As you all know Saturdays are competition days. The first competition is on Quidditch. It would be like testing the capabilities of a player. For example, there would be a contest on who's the best seeker, best keeper, and so on and so forth. Everyone is to compete at each category."  
  
"Madam Hooch, what if your position is a keeper, do you have to join the other contests like for example seeker?" Ron was getting curious and didn't quite understand.  
  
"The point of the competition Mr. Weasley is that everyone would join all the contest."  
  
"Wouldn't that take too long?" Ron pressed on. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone especially in Hermione's eyes. He had not practiced with all position. He was starting to get sick.  
  
Parvati and Lavender were taken aback. They never thought that they would be participating in a rough game like Quidditch. It was just not for them. They went forward and tried to weasel out.  
  
"No one will be excused not to participate except in near death situations."  
  
"But I've never been interested in playing Quidditch before." Lavender was complaining.  
  
"This is your chance to learn. Everyone will practice each position at a time. Is there a chaser among you?"  
  
Dean raised his arm.  
  
"Very well. Everyone will position as a keeper. One by one of course. When the person blocks the Quaffle 3 times, that's the only time another gets to try being a keeper."  
  
"Uh Madame Hooch, I wouldn't be able to try being a keeper then." Dean asked her.  
  
"I will be the one to try you out. Line up all of you now."  
  
Lavender and Parvati chose to stay at the back of the line. The Gryffindors in general except of the 2 mentioned earlier were the first to try. Seamus was the first one to try. He lasted 15 minutes before he got the hang on it. Neville was talking to himself encouraging himself that he can do it. He lasted a good 30 minutes. Slytherins were having fits over his clumsiness. Dean got irritated at them and gave Neville an easy one so that he could finish.  
  
Hermione was getting sweaty. She was not that good at flying but obviously better than Neville. She never experienced playing Quidditch before. Even though her best friends were in the team including Ginny she still didn't bother to learn how to play it. She told Harry and Ron that she'd rather go ahead of them so that she wouldn't look like fool. They had experience and being the person after Neville meant that she would look better.  
  
She mounted a broom, took a deep breath and flew. 'Please let Dean throw me an easy one. Please let Dean throw me an easy one. Please let Dean throw me an easy one.' She didn't want to be ridiculed especially by her teammates. She flew and stopped in the middle of the hoops as she anticipated Dean's movements. As if by luck or talent, whichever side you're on, Hermione caught her 1st Quaffle. She smiled down at Ron as she passed the Quaffle back.  
  
"Ms. Granger, how come you didn't join the Quidditch team?" Madame Hooch praised her catch considering it was her first ever catch.  
  
"That was merely luck!" Draco was looking forward at laughing how bad she'd do but she hasn't failed yet.  
  
Dean threw another one at her. He threw a harder one to see if she can stop it. Hermione watched carefully at Dean looking for signs at where he was going to throw it. And again, she caught it with ease.  
  
"Dean must have some crush on her or he wouldn't have given her an easy pass." Draco was once again disappointed by her catch. He did however recognized how easy it was for Hermione to catch the Quaffle as if she was a natural. He was annoyed at he idea so instead he called at her, "Hey Weasley, looks like your girlfriend's better than you at protecting goals."  
  
Ron turned red both with anger and embarrassment. He figured he'd teach Hermione one-on-one but from the looks of it she didn't need any help. She can manage on her own. At first he was cheering alongside with Harry as she caught the 1st one. He was actually proud. But when Dean tried a harder one and she was able to catch it, he felt what Malfoy had just said.  
  
Harry was still admiring her ease with the role as a keeper. 'She's a real natural. Malfoy may be right. He watched her as she gracefully glided around the hoops protecting them from Dean. Madame Hooch was smiling at the new talent she's just saw. Harry saw that Hermione was flushed just like Ron, he wondered why.  
  
Hermione heard Malfoy's comment and felt ashamed. She deliberately avoided the Quaffles thrown at her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, why are you avoiding the Quaffles?" All the Slytherins laughed at Madame Hooch's remark.  
  
"Yeah Hermione. Let us all have a try on it you've been up there flying around for 2 minutes avoiding those Quaffles." Harry said amused her best friend who hid her talent for quite a long time.  
  
Hermione heard Harry's comment and decided to end it. She caught the 3rd one and went back down. Harry gave her a hug as he said how wonderful she was up there.  
  
"You know Granger, it is much different when you guard that on a real game. You'd have to worry about bludgers and other stuff so don't make it like you're the best seeker or anything." Draco settled at ruining her aura.  
  
"See if you can do that." She taunted him. Ron was all-quiet. He felt the pressure of doing better than her. He didn't congratulate her. He decided to look at how Harry was doing.  
  
Harry caught the 1st one Dean throw at him. He felt it was easy. He let his guard down so when Dean gave him a hard one he got confused and missed. Harry was doing almost 8 minutes when he finally caught the 3rd one. Wherein during those 8 minutes, the Slytherins laughed their hearts out. All he could say as he touched the ground was, "Speeds no use up there."  
  
"It's alright Harry, you were trained as a seeker obviously you'd act one." Hermione tried to comfort him.  
  
Ron was next. He was shaking. He was under pressure. When he was up, he got very careful staying in the middle so that he can easily read where the Quaffle's going that he forgot to guard the rest of the rings. Time passed with Dean scoring past 200 points now but who's counting? The Slytherin's are. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors cheered on him but seemed like there was no difference. 15 minutes had passed and at last Ron caught 3. He got down to earth and stayed away from his best friends feeling ashamed.  
  
Malfoy however could not resist the temptation of rubbing his face. "Did you bribe your girlfriend so that you can play instead of her?" He gave him his usual smirk.  
  
"No he played so that teams like yours could stand a chance."  
  
"Whatever you say Granger." He said sweetly as he looked at Weasley.  
  
"Ron, wait, its not how I wanted it to sound. Wait!" Hermione called out at him as he hurried off somewhere. 


	5. Waterfalls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/24  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts?  
  
***Hey People! I asked for help last time. Please give me ideas on  
what activities they're gonna do and names for the 2 teams. ***  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter5: Waterfalls  
  
Draco Malfoy sneaked out of his cabin to his shelter. 'I suppose it's worth the risk of being caught if that's the only place I can sleep well. He slipped into the shadows. He let his feat do the walking leading him to anywhere. Then he heard the familiar flowing water and followed the sound. He knew he was near his cave when he saw the opening of the lake. He didn't notice the new flowers that seemed to magically overnight. He didn't care for such beauties. He headed to the falls and passed through curtain of water that served as the entrance of his cave.  
  
As soon as he entered he settled against its wall. He started thinking of what happened earlier. He felt elated when he saw Weasley and the mudblood fight. 'That Granger has quite a mouth. She ought to be more careful at what she's saying to people.' He paused as he just realized what he had just thought. 'Hang on I don't care what happens to her. I don't care if the earth opened up and swallowed her. She's just a mudblood. A mudblood with a big mouth and awesome flier." Draco fell into a comforting sleep as he stared at the water falling from the falls.  
  
Draco didn't know for how long he fell asleep. He tried to look through the curtain of water to see if it was morning already. He could hardly see anything past it. He put his hands out and found the atmosphere yet cold. He got irritated at waking up for no reason. When he settled in once again in the cave he started hearing sounds. He reached for his pocket to get his wand. He listened carefully who or what are making such noises.  
  
He strained his ear to find out where the sound was coming from. He saw that the place was pitch black. He slithered away from the cave moving as silently and as carefully as possible as he realized what the sounds were. It was the sound of a woman crying pitifully. His heart suddenly ached to hear such sound. He began searching for the source. Just as his eyes started to adjust to the dark, he saw a silhouette of a woman sitting on a rock sniffling at a flower.  
  
The woman was staring into the water and sometimes would tilt her head up in the skies. The woman stood up and started to take her shirt off. Draco became more curious as to the identity of the woman. He sneaked up closer. Then he heard a splash. He went to the woman's clothes to find a clue about her. In the pile that was her clothes he saw that it was a uniform that was used for the camp. He searched some more and saw a wand in the pile. He was about to reach for it when she appeared once again in the surface making little noise.  
  
"I wished for some change but not this kind of change." She sobbed once more.  
  
Draco was taken aback as he realized who the person was. "Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked around to find the intruder. 'Wand! Where is it? Right it's in my clothes.' She went out of the water and started for her clothes.  
  
"I didn't think Gryffindors would be skinny-dipping here especially since this is off limits to students." He gave her a smirk but since it was dark Hermione did not see it.  
  
"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I asked first. What were you doing skinny-dipping here?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not naked." She stepped into the light and her bathing suit became evident.  
  
"Still this is out of bounds of the camp's territory."  
  
"Then may I ask you why are you here as well?"  
  
"None of your business. I saw this place first so why don't you just leave and stop contaminating it."  
  
"HA! I found this first. No doubt you only found this one today."  
  
"Sunday morning."  
  
"So, this was were you hid. You know you ruined my day. I was supposed to come back here to see it with sunlight but you had to go out. Everyone made a fuss about your whereabouts."  
  
"Come back here? When did you."  
  
"Saturday night after everyone settled in, right about this time."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"I don't care if you don't believe me. we could get into trouble."  
  
"You scared Granger?" He teased her. 'She looked adorable looking lost.'  
  
"Not really. If you tell on me then I'd tell on you. You wouldn't like that would you?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"Where were you? I didn't see you when I came here."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Hermione scanned the environment and something in the waterfalls caught her eyes. The curtain of water separated as if they were really curtains. It was inviting her to come closer.  
  
"Hey! I found that first." Draco demanded.  
  
"There's something in that cave."  
  
"There's nothing in that cave."  
  
"How do you know? Did you explore it?"  
  
"Don't have to. It's just a small cave. It has room only for 1 or 2 persons."  
  
"Can I see it?" Hermione was eager to look at it.  
  
"Let's make this clear. You claim you saw the lake first?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And I claim I found the cave first."  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Why don't we put boundaries then."  
  
"Boundaries? What for?"  
  
"So you can't come near my cave and I won't bother you anymore with your nightly laps." He stared at her. "Do you get me?"  
  
"Do we have to? We can share everything here. It's beautiful."  
  
"NO! My cave is off limits."  
  
"Fine then!" She dived back into the lake.  
  
"I heard you crying!" He shouted at her. 'What the hell was that for?'  
  
Her face faced him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I saw and heard you crying."  
  
Hermione bowed her head and went out of the water. She sat at the rock again.  
  
"Are you alright?" 'What's happening to me? I can't seem to control the words coming out of my mouth.'  
  
"Why do you ask?" Hermione eyed him questioningly.  
  
Draco shrugged trying his best to stop talking.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Ron and I are on a break." She waited for Malfoy to say something so when he didn't, she continued, "You know it's your fault."  
  
"Sorry." He whispered silently. Hermione heard it. She looked at him and saw pain in his eyes or was it guilt? She can't believe she's seeing this. Then without warning Draco slanted his head as his lips drew closer to hers. Draco was gentle at first but as Hermione moaned from pleasure, Draco couldn't contain his hunger. He probed her lips with his tongue, which caused a strange sound to escape from her mouth. His hands wake from their dormant state. His right hand pushed her clothes from the rock to make room for her back. He laid her on the rock carefully without taking his mouth from hers. He used his right arm for support while his left arm tangled with her hair. Hermione's fingers were pushing him closer eager to feel his body against his. They continued this for a long time. They only broke their kiss when one was endangered from suffocating of lack of air.  
  
Just as soon as it came, it soon ended. Draco opened his eyes and saw Granger under him. He realized that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back as passionately. He backed up. He stood up and asked, "Granger?"  
  
Hermione realized what was happening and blushed deep red. "Um, what happened?"  
  
"Get dressed, they'll be looking for us now."  
  
Hermione hated awkward situations and tried to think of a topic. "At least they'll be happy to know that we stuck with our partners."  
  
Draco didn't face her but raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell's she talking about?' "Ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She looked around finally being able to see the lake with the sun shining down on it. "Wow! They're all gorgeous."  
  
Draco didn't appreciate nature, "Come on, we'll be in trouble if they see us coming out of the forest. Think what your boyfriend would say."  
  
Hermione felt rage again towards the man who she had been kissing with. 'What would Ron say if he found out?' "Can you keep it a secret, you know, last night?"  
  
"Why would I tell anyone that I've been with a mudblood?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "It wasn't like you didn't like it either!"  
  
"Whatever! If you spread this I swear-"  
  
"You prat! If I remember correctly, you were the one who kissed me first!"  
  
"Temporary insanity. Who'd want to kiss a mudblood?"  
  
"Who'd want to kiss a dirty ferret such as you!?!"  
  
They started walking towards camp not wanting to be scolded by their professors. They kept on shouting at each other on their way back. There were other students that were awake who were watching them. Most of the students who were still sleeping arose by their bickering.  
  
"Hey you two, I suggest that you two keep quiet." Padma walked toward. She was the only one courageous enough to try to talk to them.  
  
"Shut up!" Both Hermione and Draco shouted at her.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just."  
  
"Its ok Hermione just lower your voices." She then lowered her voice so that Hermione was the only one could hear. "Looks like you two were having a lover's quarrel eh?" She winked at her and then left.  
  
Hermione glared at him and it was returned with more loathing. Hermione was the 1st to break their contact and decided to go to her cabin to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This week was basically assigned for Quidditch so that the students would unwind. There's nothing better in providing teamwork than Quidditch. The professors were expecting the students mainly the teams to be closer because of the sport. Every morning team A would have the pitch to practice and the afternoon was for team B.  
  
After breakfast the Gryffindors and the Slytherins gathered at the pitch as they waited for Madame Hooch.  
  
The Gryffindor trio joined the others in silence. Harry didn't want to come in between his friends. He tried talking with them about safe subjects like for example Malfoy. But even their hatred for Malfoy wasn't enough to get Ron and Hermione closer. Both were quiet and responded by way of nodding or shaking their heads. Harry talked to Ron the night before. He said that it was silly of him to stay angry with her. She already apologized. Ron was thick headed. He wouldn't budge.  
  
Hermione felt really awkward staying there with Ron without speaking to each other. She couldn't handle to awkwardness and decided to search for other company. She saw Parvati and Lavender under a tree talking at each other. She started heading there when she felt a hand closing around her fingers.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry looked at her softly. He wanted badly the two to make up. He also didn't want any of his friends to think of him siding with the other.  
  
"I just thought that I'd talk with Parvati and Lavender." She said without looking at him.  
  
"Oh. Ok I guess."  
  
Hermione was heading to the girls but then she headed for a different tree. She sat and began thinking of yesterday, from Ron to Malfoy. Her train of thoughts was altered when she heard someone nearby.  
  
"Granger, what are you doing hiding out here?"  
  
She looked at the source and saw Malfoy. She didn't want to argue at the moment. "Nothing."  
  
"I thought the Gryffindor trio never separated."  
  
"Look Malfoy, I am not in the mood. I would thank you if you'd leave me in peace."  
  
Draco shrugged and stared farther into the woods.  
  
Hermione felt really depressed. She wanted Ron to come after her but obviously he didn't. She became teary eyed. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from pouring in.  
  
"Stop crying. I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be brave?" His face softened but still hard in a way not letting his guard down.  
  
"I'm sorry I just-" She started to stand up and leave. This was the 2nd time somebody stopped her. "What?"  
  
"We need to talk." He looked at her sincerely.  
  
Hermione stared at his face and felt calm. "What about?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"That was a mistake."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, 'Maybe?'  
  
"There was something in that lake. I lost control and it happened."  
  
"Something was in the lake?" Hermione didn't want to believe him.  
  
"What other explanation can you come up with? Both of us weren't acting normal that's for sure." Draco admitted that he got out of control and this troubled him. He didn't want to be out of control. If he find out what made him do that the easier for him to avoid another situation like that.  
  
"I don't know? I don't care? Let's just forget it ever happened. I'm sorry but I have other things to think about." She turned and headed for the 2 girls and was surprised to see both Harry and Ron with them.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Parvati saw her first. She saw Hermione hesitated before she came any closer.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where were you? I thought you were supposed to join them?" Harry asked concernedly.  
  
"I just. walked around." She carefully chose where to sit and sat beside Harry who was across Ron.  
  
"Did you find anything interesting? Lavender and I walked near the coast and picked several corals. They were breathtaking. Would you like to see them?"  
  
Hermione started to talk but was cut off by Madame Hooch's whistle. "Gather around."  
  
Hermione stood up and was startled by Harry's arm locking into hers. She looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
They went hand in hand to Hooch.  
  
"Everybody here?" She looked at Malfoy who nodded then to Hermione who also nodded. "Good. I remember Professor McGonagall pairing you all up. Go to your pairs."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry who gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll go talk to her, ask her if we could swap partners."  
  
"But then you'd get stuck with Malfoy?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." He winked at her before he headed to Madame Hooch.  
  
Draco didn't agree with pairing with Hermione but he had no choice so he headed towards her. Ron saw him heading towards Hermione. He was closer to her and was able to reach her before Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was shocked when Ron faced her. "Hi."  
  
Hermione couldn't find words to say.  
  
"Come on Granger."  
  
Hermione turned and saw Malfoy approaching and everything made sense. 'Ron only came because Malfoy was coming over. Fine then. If he would continue to avoid me then fine.' She faced him and nodded.  
  
"What-" Ron was getting red from being snubbed.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted at her as Madame Hooch followed him. "Wait up."  
  
Hermione turned her head and smiled at him. "What?"  
  
Draco stopped in his steps and faced Harry as well.  
  
"Madame Hooch has agreed to swap partners."  
  
Ron and Malfoy looked questioningly at their professor.  
  
"Only if all the parties involved agrees."  
  
"Agrees about what?" Draco was curious at what was happening.  
  
"Mr. Potter had asked for a change of partners. I want to question everyone involved. Mr. Potter who is your partner?"  
  
"Parvati."  
  
Parvati came closer.  
  
"Ms. Patil would you consent on these changes?"  
  
"Um, who would I be paired with?" She looked at Malfoy dreadfully.  
  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
Parvati shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Hermione smiled at her and mouthed 'thanks'.  
  
"Wa-wait! That leaves me with Potter!" Draco protested.  
  
Harry eyed him dangerously.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't allow this change to happen as not all the parties have agreed."  
  
"But Madame Hooch, he's the only one who didn't agree."  
  
"Mr. Potter I already told you before that if someone objects then I will not allow it. Besides, don't you like being paired with Ms. Patil?"  
  
Harry sighed in his defeat. "Sorry Hermione."  
  
She smiled at him, "You did what you could." She then followed a smirking Malfoy across the field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they were alone Draco asked Hermione, "Did you and Ron fight because of Potter?"  
  
"What? No! Harry and I are just best friends. I already told you that you were the reason we fought."  
  
"It seems like Potter likes you a lot since he would chose being paired with me so that you can have a different partner."  
  
"He just doesn't trust you to play fair and wanted to protect me that's all."  
  
"What do you think then?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About being paired with me."  
  
"I can handle you. Besides, Madame Hooch is watching."  
  
Their conversation was stopped by Hooch's instructions. "Today, we will practice your skills with bludgers. Your partners will be your teammates. Two pairs will be fighting each other. When a bludger hits someone, s/he will come down. When a team gets hit they are to be replaced with another team. This will continue until there is only one team left."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. Draco looked at her and shook his head as he smirked.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"What if the team that won had his/her partner down, would the one left behind continue on his own?"  
  
"Very good question. Whenever a team wins, the fallen teammate may join his/her partner for the next round. Are there anymore questions?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Good, let the games begin. Let's start with Crabbe and Goyle's team."  
  
Everyone watched as the two tried to ram each other. Their partners were already on the ground. The two were just having fun. Draco however was not amused. "Go on now, finish it up!" The two nodded and became serious. Crabbe was victorious in hitting Goyle.  
  
"Next?" Hooch asked.  
  
Draco didn't have to answer; he mounted his broom and flew away.  
  
Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to be up there with a monster aiming a bludger at her. She looked at Harry who was sympathetic and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at him thankful for the support.  
  
"Hey Granger what's taking so long?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and left the ground. Ron focused his gaze at her carefully watching to look for the bludger. He wanted to warn her if something came close. He held his breath as she dodged a bludger inches away from her head. He looked at Harry who was intent at watching her as well. He heard him gasp and looked at what happened. Hermione was falling from her broom. There were a lot of snickers coming from the Slytherin. Parvati and Lavender screamed and closed their eyes. Harry drew his wand and said a spell. Before she hit the ground, a mattress appeared below her and caught her. "Thanks Harry." She smiled at him and walked towards him.  
  
The match ended with Malfoy winning against Crabbe. Hermione didn't want him to win so that she wouldn't come back up.  
  
'You were great up there. You know." Harry encouraged her.  
  
Hermione sighed as she joined her partner up.  
  
"Next?" Asked Madame Hooch.  
  
Harry and Ron refused to fight Hermione but when they won every match, they didn't have a choice. Ron and Lavender mounted their brooms and joined the 2. Harry watched as both Lavender and Hermione avoided the range of 2 guys. He noticed how Ron was getting better at handling the bludger as it narrowly hit Malfoy. Their match took a long time to finish. Lavender was hit when she wasn't looking. Hermione fell almost at every match before but this match was different. Malfoy wouldn't hit her since she's his teammate and Ron wouldn't let a bludger near her. Malfoy devised a plan on faking to hit Hermione so that it would hit Ron instead and they finally won.  
  
Harry's team was next. Parvati mounted her broom dreadfully. Harry noticed that there were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw members gathering around. 'Their class must have be over by now.' He sighed before he joined Draco and Hermione. The game started with a bludger going towards Harry's head. He avoided it with great ease. Being a Seeker has its rewards. He was used with close encounters with bludgers. The game went on longer than Ron's. When Parvati fell, everyone on team B was watching, admiring the show. Harry was very skilled, he had no problem avoiding the bludgers so did Malfoy. The match was focused on Harry and Draco. Hermione was practically safe. Draco wanted the match over with him winning. He wanted to make fun of Harry in front of everybody so he tried his play where Ron got hit. Harry was faster than Ron and was able to rally the bludger back to Draco. Draco was hit and fell. Harry smiled and then remembered that the match was not over. There was still Hermione. He didn't have the heart to go hit her so he told her, "Go on, hit me."  
  
She didn't like the idea either and hesitated before she rammed the bludger at him. Harry avoided full impact but was technically hit so therefore Draco and Hermione's team won.  
  
When Harry came down Madam Hooch approached her, "You'd make a fine Beater." Harry then remembered Oliver Wood on his 1st year saying the exact same thing to him.  
  
Madame Hooch gathered them round, "You all did exceptionally well. Remember this is technically not a competition to know who is better but to give you all a chance to experience being a Beater. There are a few of you that have better chance with being a Beater than with their current role. Today's session is over. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Harry and the other Gryffindors came to offer their congratulations to Hermione who didn't think she deserved any. The only person she hit with a bludger was Harry and that didn't even count. Harry asked her to join them but she refused. She stayed behind as she looked into the pitch. 'Maybe I should rethink my feelings toward Quidditch. It was fun being up there, maybe not as a Beater. But it was really fun."  
  
"You alright now?"  
  
Hermione turned around to look at who talked to her. "Yeah."  
  
Malfoy brushed his hand into his hair, "I would've enjoined it more if I took Potter out but I guess winning would have to do."  
  
"Madame Hooch said that it's not about winning."  
  
"It's about having fun and forgetting about your problems."  
  
Hermione understood and was about to say thanks but he was already walking away. 'What's going on with him? What's going on with me for that matter? Am I starting to like him?' She wondered as she headed to her friends to have her lunch. 


	6. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/25  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts?  
  
***Hey People! I asked for help last time. Please give me ideas on  
what ACTIVITIES they're gonna do and NAMES for the 2 teams. ***  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter6: Rendezvous  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep again. Every time darkness came, the memory of the dream kept on coming back. He found it strange that he didn't have nightmares when he slept in his cave. He took his wand and left his cabin.  
  
He started to head towards the forest when he remembered Hermione. 'Maybe I'll wait for her for awhile.' He sat behind the girl's cabin door to wait for her. Within minutes, he heard the door open. He stood up to face the person leaving the cabin. "You always take this long before you leave?"  
  
Hermione almost screamed. She was surprised to see Malfoy waiting outside the cabin. "What are you doing here? The professors could've come checking." She managed to whisper her angry words without anybody else hearing it.  
  
"I just thought it would be alright to wait for you."  
  
"And how did you know that I'd be going there?"  
  
"You loved the place."  
  
"Why would you want to wait for me?" She was teasing him now.  
  
"Why are you interrogating me?" He paused as if he heard something. "I think it's best if we leave now."  
  
"You excited to be alone with me?"  
  
"I'm already alone with you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It would be safer to be in the lake where we have less chance to be eavesdropped."  
  
They began walking and an eerie silence followed them. She wasn't used with silence so she tried to make a conversation, "Why again did you wait for me?"  
  
"Nothing special, I just thought that it would be less of a mess if I followed McGonagall's instructions on not leaving by myself."  
  
"Whatever. You were good as a Beater."  
  
"I'm good at everything."  
  
"But technically not the best."  
  
"Are you picking a fight with me?"  
  
"I just thought we could talk. I don't like it when its this quiet."  
  
"Forgive me then. I love it when its this quiet."  
  
"Don't you find it depressing?"  
  
"I think better when there's no distractions."  
  
"Yeah, me too. But don't you find it depressing?"  
  
Before he could answer her they reached the lake.  
  
"Wow! Every time I see this lake, it always takes my breath away. It seems like it grows more beautiful with each passing day." Hermione dropped to the Lilacs and picked a few.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, I'll head for my cave. Could you keep it down? I'll try to sleep."  
  
"You're leaving already? Why don't you stay a bit? Let's jump into the lake or something. Don't waste all this beauty by sleeping."  
  
"Look, I know that you are all enthusiastic about this little lake because you want to forget your problem with Ron, well leave me out of it."  
  
Hermione lowered her head accepting the truth. "Sorry to bother you then." She took of her baby blue jacket and her jogging pants. She climbed a rock and jumped into the water. She felt the water cold. The next thing took her by surprise. She heard a splash near her. She looked around for the source. Just then, something pulled her beneath the surface. She fought hard trying to escape the grasp. She wished she had her hand on hand so that she can free herself. She gave a good kick, which freed her. She swam as fast as she could towards her clothes. "Draco? Where are you? There's something."  
  
Something resurfaced near her and she panicked. "There's something what?"  
  
Hermione got angry at what he did. She faced him, which is not a good idea. They were so close that she could already feel his heartbeat. "What were you doing.?"  
  
She wasn't able to finish because they were both mesmerized by each other. There was something in the lake that was making them lose control. The next thing happened quickly. Hermione drew closer as she kissed Draco desperately as if her life depended on it. Draco responded with similar hunger. They kissed until the moon that shone on them became dim.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up first startled to find that she was sleeping with someone inside a cave. She looked at the person beside her as it stirred. She closed her eyes to try to understand what just happened. Her face brightened as she remembered their kiss in the lake. 'At least he knew what he was doing.'  
  
'What are you saying? You have a boyfriend for crying out loud.'  
  
'We are on a break.'  
  
'Still, he is your boyfriend.'  
  
'He doesn't have to know.'  
  
'Draco's your enemy.'  
  
'Rival.'  
  
'No, he's Harry's rival and enemy. He's plainly your enemy.'  
  
'What's happening to me? Malfoy's right, there's something in this lake.'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was surprised. This was the first time she heard him call her name. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"What? You called me by my first name last night or did you forget?"  
  
"I don't seem to remember."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway, last night."  
  
"Was another mistake." She finished for him.  
  
"Right. I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't come here together. Let's make schedules or something. We can avoid things that we shouldn't be doing."  
  
"You scared you'd spill secrets with me?"  
  
"Honestly, do you like kissing me then?"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"I'd take that as a 'no'."  
  
"Um," She wanted to change the topic. Somehow the fact that she wasn't going to be able to kiss him again made her feel sorry. "We better start heading back to camp. They might start looking for us."  
  
"I guess." He felt a strange pang come into him at her answer or lack thereof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gather around." Madame Hooch instructed.  
  
Hermione was pulled aside by Lavender and Parvati for a second.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"What do you mean Lavender?"  
  
"You didn't come back last night."  
  
"Yeah and my sister Padma said that she saw you with Malfoy leaving the woods early yesterday morning. What's with that?"  
  
"OH, ah." She couldn't think of any smart answer.  
  
"She was practicing Quidditch with me. I got information that the lesson was for partners and I'm sure as hell wouldn't let her get in my way." Draco was listening closely although his gaze was somewhere else. "Although I didn't think my life was any of your business."  
  
Hermione felt thankful but she also felt guilty at lying with her friends. Both Lavender and Parvati left not wanting to be close to Malfoy. "Uh, thanks." She said quietly as she followed her friends. She gave a small sigh, as Draco remained quiet.  
  
"Wait." Draco finally called out.  
  
Hermione turned almost at once, "Yes?"  
  
"Hooch just said that we'd have to do this lesson with partners."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes Madame Hooch?"  
  
"Would you please take the post as a Keeper?"  
  
She looked over to Ron who was quickly turning red. "Ah."  
  
"My partner lacks experience. I doubt that she would be able to do what she did before. It would be different since there would be 2 Chasers instead of one."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Weasley, go to your post."  
  
Ron mounted his broom hesitantly as he flew to the rings.  
  
"Ah thanks again."  
  
"Our task is to shoot the Quaffle twice in each rings." Draco explained as if unconcerned.  
  
Hermione nodded. 'Why is he avoiding me?'  
  
Hermione watched her fellow teammates as they have a go with Ron. It looked like most team was having a hard time. So far, Dean's team was the only team who scored within 20 minutes. The last 2 teams left was Hermione's and Harry's.  
  
Harry's team took a go at it first. Even with all the fancy moves that Harry was doing, it was not enough to get the Quaffle in as quickly as possible. Ron knew his moves and were able to block. Harry however was determined to do his best not allowing to be defeated by Malfoy. They haven't tried it yet so there was no way to tell how he'll do. They finished the task with a minute less of the best time yet.  
  
It was Hermione's team at last. It looked like Ron was having a hard time concentrating with her around. Draco took this opportunity to sack the Quaffle in as fast as he could. Ron was more focused at Hermione rather than at the Quaffle. This resulted to Draco completing the task half the time of Dean's team.  
  
When the lesson was over, Hermione decided to talk to Ron. She couldn't bare his avoidance anymore. "Ron?"  
  
Ron didn't even acknowledged her presence.  
  
"It's alright Hermione." Harry came up to her.  
  
"Why is he still mad at me?"  
  
"There's news spreading that you were spending time with Malfoy. It'll all pass. Don't worry about it." He started walking away but turned around at her, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Maybe later." She was glad that at least one of her best friends trusted her still.  
  
Draco came up to her to try and check her out. "You alright?"  
  
"Who's scheduled for tonight?" She lowered her head trying to hide her depressed expression.  
  
Draco smiled and draped his arm around her shoulder, making sure nobody could see. "Forget what I said before. I'll see you there later." He winked at her before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Mind you guys, they just slept together, it doesn't mean they had to take off their clothes. I imagine the cave to be breezy if not cold. PLEASE see my A/N on top. 


	7. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/27  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts?  
  
***Hey People! I asked for help last time. Please give me ideas on  
what ACTIVITIES they're gonna do and NAMES for the 2 teams. ***  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter7: Caught?  
  
Hermione and Draco began a habit last night that would very well continue for the rest of their time in the camp. unless of course they get caught.  
  
Hermione would always wake up before Draco in the cave. She'd wander around the lake waiting for him to awaken. She'd sit on the rock and try to understand what the lake possessed that could make them do stupid things.  
  
'Why is it that every time Malfoy and I stay here, we end up kissing?'  
  
'Maybe because you're starting to like him.' This was said by a voice inside her that was carefree and fun.  
  
The sensible side argued with it, 'Never! He's done things that I could never ever forgive!'  
  
'Maybe, but it doesn't hurt that he's a wonderful kisser.'  
  
'Shut up! He and I agreed that whatever happens in this place should not leave this place at all. Besides I already have enough trouble with Ron.'  
  
'Yeah, Ron would like it very much that you sleep with him.' **PLEASE read my A/N last chapter. **  
  
'He doesn't have to know.'  
  
'No one would blame you if you look at others. Weren't you looking for something exciting for a change?'  
  
'Yeah, but Ron.'  
  
'Ron's dull.'  
  
'He's brave.'  
  
'So is all Gryffindor.'  
  
'He knows me and likes me for who I am.'  
  
'Another point for being dull.'  
  
'He's a good friend and I know he wouldn't hurt me.'  
  
'Wasn't he the one who wanted a break because you were better than him?'  
  
'Aaaah!' She shook her head trying to shut her other side.  
  
"What are you doing Granger?"  
  
"I just. never mind. Shall we go?"  
  
"Do you think it's good if people saw us together?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends?"  
  
"If the people that saw us were our professors then I'd say it's ok."  
  
"And if the people who saw us are your friends, let's say Potter and Weasley?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "I'd think of something. Besides, they pretty much avoids me now, I don't think there's anything worse."  
  
Draco and Hermione started heading back to the camp. "You know Granger, you're pretty fair as a Keeper."  
  
"You think so?" Hermione was startled that she'd received a compliment from him.  
  
"I think it was wrong for Weasley to get jealous at you but I think he has reason to."  
  
"But just as you said before, playing for the Quidditch team is different to protecting goals from one person.  
  
"It's not that different. There are other players to help you out. You'd have no trouble protecting your rings if you have decent Beaters."  
  
"Maybe, but I still don't think I can play in front of a lot of people."  
  
"Are you kidding? Most of the players' reason for playing is to get recognition."  
  
"Well I don't want any."  
  
Draco looked at her not believing that someone would refuse to be acknowledged. "I think it's my turn now."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"I think it's your turn to praise me and stuff." He teased her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione blushed as she tried to find something to say. "I admit that you're the only one that can stand against Harry."  
  
"That's not a compliment!"  
  
"I think it is. Harry's no doubt the best Seeker in Hogwarts."  
  
"I think you forgot who you should be complimenting."  
  
"But it's true Harry's a talented Seeker and you know it."  
  
"I can't seem to find my compliment."  
  
"I'm getting there. Harry in my opinion is great at his position because he has inborn talent. I think you're competition for him because you have passion for it." She added as whisper, "It's most likely passion to beat Harry than passion as a Seeker."  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Draco was having fun teasing her.  
  
"Fine, I think you've got chance in succeeding in any position in Quidditch as long as you practiced.  
  
"That's better. That wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I had a hard time lying." It was her turn to tease. They've arrived at camp early. There were still no students awake.  
  
"Lying eh?" He placed his fingers at her side and started tickling her.  
  
"Stop it!" She was struggling out of his reach. She was very ticklish and couldn't help herself from laughing.  
  
Draco seemed to gain some sense. He stopped tickling her and shushed her instead. "Keep it low, someone might see us." He looked around checking if there was anyone hiding in the shadows. All he saw was a black dog carefully watching them. Draco didn't seem to mind. Dogs can't talk.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips to stifle any other sound from coming out of her lips.  
  
When Draco was satisfied that there's no one looking he faced her again. "We're done with all of the positions in Quidditch except for one. I'll make sure I'll prove you wrong." He winked at her.  
  
"You wish! Harry would beat you any given day." She wouldn't back down.  
  
"We'll see about that." He turned around determined to practice for the big moment.  
  
Hermione didn't feel good about trying out the Seeker position. She was never keen at speed and that's the key point in catching the golden snitch. She did however looked forward to Harry and Draco's showdown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were already in the pitch waiting eagerly for Madame Hooch. They were having fun at trying out different positions. It was also giving them a better understanding of what each player had to go through. Now they've gained respect for each player.  
  
Hermione wished badly for Harry and Draco's match up to last for a long time. She would do anything to avoid playing today.  
  
When she arrived at the pitch, Harry and Ron were busy discussing tactics. They seemed excited at playing the game. She wished that she could ask Harry some tips but seeing Ron beside him made her feel a little uneasy. In short, she felt guilty. She wanted to make up with Ron but it seems like he has no interest in doing so.  
  
She looked around and saw Lavender and Parvati talking under a tree. She decided to pass time with them.  
  
"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Hermione sounded uninterested.  
  
"Hey. Sit down, we have a lot of things to ask you." Lavender asked her eagerly.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to know where you've been going all night this week?" Parvati was just as eager.  
  
"Did you and Ron had rendezvous every night?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Have you been looking around? Ron's still avoiding me."  
  
The two girls were taken aback.  
  
"Sorry I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Then where did you go?"  
  
Hermione looked from behind her and saw Harry and Ron standing behind her. "Ron, Harry?"  
  
Harry sat down beside her. "We heard that you've been sneaking out of your cabin every night."  
  
"Where did you hear such rumors?" She was embarrassed and couldn't see him eye to eye.  
  
"Fluffy's got some keen senses, being a dog and all."  
  
Hermione's face turned red. 'Did Sirius see me with Malfoy?'  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked concernedly. Ron still didn't talked.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Are you gonna tell us then?" Lavender was glad that Harry and Ron were here so there's no way that she can avoid her questions anymore.  
  
"The forest looked amazing especially at dawn. I just wanted to see it everyday. It gives me some inspiration." Well that was not an entire lie. I do want to see nature's beauty I just didn't tell them about the lake.  
  
No one believed her story. They knew she was keeping something from them. "What about the news about you and Malfoy?" Lavender was thirsting for answers.  
  
"What about it? We're partners that's all." She tried to act dumb.  
  
"That's not what I was talking about." Lavender protested.  
  
"Tell me then Lavender, what are your business with Malfoy? Do you fancy him?" Harry was getting irritated at her questions. "That's the only reason I can think of that can make you talk about him this much."  
  
Hermione gave him a weak smile to express her gratitude.  
  
Lavender eyed him icily for even suggesting that she liked Malfoy.  
  
"Come on Lavender, Madame Hooch's here." Parvati pointed at someone coming closer into the pitch.  
  
"Nice going mate, you just agitated my partner." Ron said finally.  
  
Hermione's heart made a little cartwheel as she finally heard his voice. But before she could address him, he was already on foot towards their professor. She gave a deep sigh as he walked away.  
  
"He's still a bit pigheaded. He just needs time." He winked at her and began walking towards Ron.  
  
"Uh, Harry?" She called for him.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Could you give me some tips on."  
  
Harry gave her a warm smile. "Sure," he started giving simple tips about looking out for the snitch.  
  
Hermione's head was spinning with everything that she had to remember. On top of that Hermione was getting sick at the idea of wind rushing towards her. Instead of trying to understand Harry's tips she began making excuses in avoiding the task.  
  
"Good morning everyone. You must now know that the position we are to play is the Seeker position. The rules are; each student will compete at another student to capture the snitch. The person who'll be able to catch the snitch would then be replaced by another until everyone else has finished. Any questions?"  
  
Neville raised his hands. He was obviously thinking the same thing that Hermione was thinking. "What if a player was not able to catch any snitch?"  
  
"He'll stay in the game until s/he's become successful. If not, the person would be playing till the end. I would also suggest that those who do not have any experience in catching one should attempt first so that they will have more chances in getting the snitch. Anymore questions?" She waited for a while before continuing. "Let the game begin!"  
  
'That's just great! I'd be the longest person up in the sky today.'  
  
Neville found himself a broom as he readied himself. Lavender mounted one as well. She wanted this to be over with. She decided that she'd have better chances against Neville than with anybody else. She was right. When the snitch appeared, she was the first among the 2 of them to see it, dash towards it, and caught it first.  
  
Hermione's face whitened just by looking at them. Harry gave her another tips that just went inside one of her ears and left the other. She could tell that there were at least a million butterflies in her stomach. 'Maybe I should go next?' But before she came forward towards the broom, Parvati mounted to try her luck.  
  
Parvati won because of Neville's carelessness. More and more came fighting on who'd challenge Neville next, Hermione included, although she didn't really mind people getting ahead of her. 'It's alright, I just need to calm myself first.' Harry was being supportive of her. Every time Neville made a blunder, he'd tell Hermione of what she was to avoid doing. The problem is that she wasn't listening. She dreaded the moment that she would have to go catch the snitch. Everyone that challenged Neville was successful, it came to a point were the only ones left was Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco.  
  
Hermione didn't want to go against the 2 top Seekers or Ron so she finally got the courage to go against Neville. She was shaking the moment she mounted her broom and her flying reflected her feelings. Harry, Ron and Draco watched as she glided clumsily towards Neville. They both smiled at each other. When the snitch was released, the two players nervously scanned for it. Harry saw it first and tried to tell Hermione. He liked Neville but Hermione looked like a mess up there that he wanted her to get it first. He also wanted her to experience the same feeling he feels at catching and flying after the snitch. The feeling for him was exhilarating and he wanted nothing more than to fly high and fast with the wind on his face.  
  
Harry wasn't able to alert her. They both saw it. At first Hermione regained her composure but as she sped up her blood rose. She suddenly felt faint. She practically didn't give Neville much of a challenge. She just followed faaaaaaaaar behind. When Neville caught the snitch, everyone except Harry, Ron and Draco clapped their hands for his finally successful catch. Neville turned bright red with embarrassment. He didn't want to win against Hermione since she's so kind to him but she didn't even give a fight. He had no choice. Hermione on the other hand was as pale as a ghost. She felt faint and embarrassed for loosing to Neville and the wind wasn't helping either.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other feeling sorry for her. The chances of ever winning against any of them were pretty low. Neville was the only chance for her to win and that didn't happen. Ron signaled Harry that he'd go first. Harry nodded. He believed this was a good chance for them to make up.  
  
Ron mounted his broom almost immediately and flew towards Hermione. "Look, you did good for your first attempt. You just need a little confidence and a lot more speed."  
  
Hermione was surprised to find him talking to her. 'Oh great! The only way for him to forgive me is if he pitied me.' She'd have argued with him but she still felt faint.  
  
"I'll give you a head start. I'll pretend I didn't see the snitch. When you see it, go towards it as fast as you can."  
  
She barely nodded. 'Didn't he know that my fastest is his slowest?'  
  
They looked carefully for the snitch. Once again Harry saw it and tried to warn Hermione. Ron then saw it but instead of coming after it, he faced Hermione and told her about it. She counted to 10 before going after her. To his dismay, she didn't have much of a lead. He easily over took her. He didn't go after the snitch at full speed. He stopped just as soon as the snitch increased its speed and disappeared. He faced Hermione again and gave her some encouraging words that didn't seem to come into her. He then gave her another head start and the same thing happened again. He had no choice in the third appearance of the snitch but to capture it. Every Slytherin were hooting at them already.  
  
He met Harry and just shook his head. Harry looked around for other who hasn't gotten up yet. He saw that he and Malfoy were the ones left. He crossed the pitch and mounted a broom. He chose the oldest among the brooms and went towards Hermione.  
  
"Hi! I was watching earlier."  
  
Hermione's eyes started to swell with tears.  
  
"You were doing great."  
  
"Yeah right. I think you were watching somebody else."  
  
"No, and I'm not just saying this to make you fell better."  
  
Hermione turned her back not wanting to show her tears that was now flowing.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." When she refused, he went to her other side and held her eyes. He already saw the snitch but he didn't care to move. He wanted to talk to her first. "You just lack a little confidence that's all."  
  
She sniffed. "I just don't like the wind rushing towards me, as if attacking me."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "That is one fear you can overcome. Trust me, all you need is confidence."  
  
Hermione stopped crying and looked at him. She saw sincerity in his eyes. She wanted to believe him. "Confidence?"  
  
"Yes, confidence on yourself. I have no doubt that you'd find it within you. You possessed conviction on your S.P.E.W., you have joined me against Voldemort, and you have been a successful Prefect for all of these years. You've faced a lot of hardship in between and now you're scared of a little air rushing against you? That's not the Hermione Granger I know. She'd face her fears and even risk everything for her conviction."  
  
Hermione blushed at his every word. "Stop it, you're making me blush."  
  
"It's the truth, and you know it. Now the question is, are you Hermione Granger that I know?" He winked at her.  
  
She smiled and took a deep breath. "Let's try this again." She flew from side to side.  
  
Harry saw a glimpse of the snitch. "Right, follow me then." He faced her as he backed slowly at first, then steadying to go faster. He figured the snitch would be coming their way and the only way he wouldn't see it is if he's back was facing it. A few minutes passed and the snitch flew past him into Hermione's view. Hermione remembered every word that Harry said and went after the Snitch. She gained speed without even realizing it. She didn't want to let Harry down. Harry faked with loosing control of his old broom. That gave Hermione extra time before he rushed slowly towards her. He watched her as she let go of her fears and reach for the snitch. She finally caught it. She was beaming as she faced him.  
  
"Thank you Harry." She hugged him before she descended.  
  
Harry was smiled at him and called after her, "That wasn't bad wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. Ron was waiting for her to come down. When she reached the ground, she heard a lot of murmurings coming from the Slytherin side. "Bout time." She just rolled her eyes.  
  
Ron stepped closer and gave her a hug. He was smiling at her as well. She felt content at everything that's happened. She loved her friends for being very supportive. The last challenger was Draco. He mounted a broom and sped towards Harry.  
  
"Nice play Potter. Does that mean that Longbottom could've easily won over you?"  
  
"If that is so then I suppose you're not much of a Seeker since you've been loosing to someone Neville could easily win over."  
  
"Smart ass!"  
  
They glared at each other before scanning for the snitch. Draco saw it first and he rushed towards it. Harry was close behind. He had no trouble flying in an old beaten broom. The broom didn't hold him back from doing incredible stunts, stunts that landed him with the snitch. Every Gryffindor roared their praises at him for stumping Malfoy once again. Every Gryffindor cheered, including his two best friends.  
  
"Very well, I've seen great talents once again. I also saw those who have potential who'd grow into wonderful Quidditch players if she just put her mind to it. I'll meet you again tomorrow."  
  
"You were great Harry." Ron and Hermione greeted him. They kept on talking about the way Malfoy looked when Harry caught the snitch.  
  
Hermione scanned the crowd to look for him and when they met eye to eye she winked at him. She then went back to her friends. She was surprised to see a black dog with them.  
  
"I think Snuffles would like to talk with you." Harry told Hermione.  
  
She nodded and led Sirius into a deserted place. She watched him return to his original form.  
  
"I saw you earlier."  
  
"Yeah, I always hated flying in top speed."  
  
"I'm not talking about the Quidditch practice." He looked at her dangerously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, you and Malfoy, coming out of the woods together in the wee hours of the morning."  
  
Hermione was panicking. She didn't know what to say. "I.I."  
  
"You know that that kid shouldn't be trusted." Sirius began preaching as a concerned parent.  
  
"It's nothing really." She was trying to convince him and at the same time, herself.  
  
"It looked like you two were becoming close."  
  
She lowered her head trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"I hope that this would not ruin your relationship with Ron. I care for you 3 and I don't want anything to happen with any of you. Be sensible Hermione, Ron would be devastated if he knew. There's nothing good that can come up with hanging with Malfoy. From someone who cares, I ask you to stay away from him. It's for your own good."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I should. but I won't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: If you're all wondering why Hermione wanted to return to the lake all the time, it's because the lake possesses powers that make them forget all their worries and relaxes them. This will be explained later on in the next chapters.  
  
I want to thank everyone for their enthusiasm and kind words. I have another story, "Models Have Fun". Would you mind reading it as well? I know the title sounds stupid; it's my first fanfic ever. I've received high praises and criticized as well. Hope you have time. Thanks again! 


	8. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/28  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts?  
  
Harry and Hermione were paired here because Madam Hooch thinks that  
Harry can bring out Hermione's talent. He was able to help her in the  
Seeker position.  
  
Sorry if I don't update as often. I have little time now. I've got  
midterms coming. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!  
Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!  
  
It's also hard focusing on 2 different stories; I apologize if my  
chapters drift from the main idea. Sometimes, I mix up their feelings  
from Models and this. I hope you bear with me.  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter8: Jealousy  
  
"Good morning. You've all finished trying out all the positions; today you'd be paired again. Each team would help each other with their weaknesses. This time, I think I should pair you all." Madam Hooch announced.  
  
Some people were happy at her news; Harry and Ron were one of them. There were some however that didn't like the idea.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry went to her side. "Shouldn't you be happy to finally get rid of Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione gave out a small sigh. "I suppose."  
  
"You sound a little disappointed."  
  
Hermione started thinking of ways to get out of this situation. " I just thought that."  
  
"I was only kidding, " he grinned at her.  
  
She returned his smile. She raised her hand doing anything in her power to drop the topic entirely.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I just wanted to know how and why are you going to pair us up?"  
  
"I told you before that you'd have a competition this Saturday. Unless your team doesn't want to win you can practice on your own. Anymore questions?" She looked around to scan the crowd. When nobody raised their hand, she started pairing teams. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged faces that looked like a mixture of sympathy and amusement.  
  
".Lastly, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. One more thing, you're allowed to consult with each other. This session will end before lunch, now get to work." Madame Hooch ordered.  
  
Ron came over Harry and Hermione, "Why'd I get stuck with Neville?"  
  
Harry gave him a pat on the shoulders. "It's alright, just think that this is just temporary arrangements and you'll be back with Lavender in no time."  
  
"Why not Hermione?"  
  
"Maybe because you'd get upset with me again." She was insulted at being compared with Neville. 'Sure I'm not the best in Quidditch but I'm not the worst either!'  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron's face started turning red.  
  
"You know very well what I mean!"  
  
"Guys, let's stop this. I thought you 2 are already beyond that by now." Harry was getting tired of their bickering.  
  
"She started it!" Ron said childishly. "I was just asking why you 2 have been paired when Neville would do much better with you Harry."  
  
"Let's just cut this out." Harry was able to say before Hermione had a chance to get back at him. "Hermione and I are going to start practicing. I believe Neville's looking for you Ron." He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the other side of the pitch. "I'm tired of you bickering already!" He dropped her hand carelessly.  
  
"So am I, believe me!" She gently massaged he hands.  
  
Harry saw her and softened his eyes. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "It's nothing."  
  
"How did you 2 come to this?"  
  
"It's that stupid Keeper position, as if I want to play Quidditch."  
  
"He's just being prat."  
  
"You said it, I didn't." She raised her hands defensively.  
  
"Sometimes we all are. Look at it this way; he wanted to be with you. He was jealous of me."  
  
"Nah! How could he be jealous of you?" She put an arm around him and gave him a little squeeze.  
  
Harry's face turned red. "Maybe we should practice now." He tried to get away from her. Her closeness was stirring some emotions from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy watched as his partner Pansy kept on blabbing about how dreadful it was to sleep with the Gryffindors. 'Granger was a better partner than this one.' His eyes wondered around aimlessly until something caught his eyes. His eyes got caught on Hermione. 'She's getting really good at every position.' Just yesterday she dreaded flying at top speed, now she playing tag with Potter. 'Why does this bother me?' His eyes darted off to a very red faced wizard who seem to be watching Potter and Granger as well. 'Ha! Serves him right for being such an ass!' He liked watching Weasley fuming in jealousy but the thing is, he didn't like watching Hermione having fun with anybody else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione felt like there were a few pair of eyes watching her. She assumed that was just Ron. She made sure that she looked like she's having the time of her life. She also put her heart in practicing all the positions. She wanted Ron to think that she's not only having fun but also learning each position.  
  
Harry was having a great time. Quidditch, his favorite sport plus his best friend only added to fun. 'What a great combination.' He's never seen her loosen up. Her spirits were soaring high.  
  
"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked as he stopped abruptly in the chase.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that maybe now we could practice with being a Seeker."  
  
"Harry, you're really a great teacher." She gave him the sweetest smile.  
  
A mob of Gryffindor students including Ron surrounded them. They wanted to learn from Harry as well. Hermione however, didn't share much of the enthusiasm. She barely survived catching the snitch, she wouldn't dare try any of the techniques Harry did. She decided to rest for a while. She came down leaving Harry with their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
She headed for a tree and tried to relax. She closed her eyes to block everything so that she could focus on herself. Before she even starts minding her business, she felt someone sit beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at her side, "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco smirked at her, "I didn't feel like watching your friends making a fuss over Potter."  
  
"He is a great Seeker, unlike somebody I know." She teased.  
  
"That was just pure luck!"  
  
"I beg to differ, you know as well as I do that he's very much talented." She said cautiously.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes eager for a change of topic. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you suddenly concerned?"  
  
"I was just wondering why pass up a chance to be with the 'great' Potter."  
  
"Maybe because I also get tired."  
  
"You got tired of Potter? What's the world coming to?"  
  
"No, silly. I literally got tired."  
  
"Really? Does that mean, you're not scared of flying rough anymore?" Draco snickered.  
  
"Look at who's laughing. Aren't you the one who lost to him at every Quidditch match?"  
  
"Whatever! He's just lucky that's all."  
  
"You believe in luck?"  
  
"Not really, I control my own destiny."  
  
"Really? I thought there was somebody controlling yours."  
  
"What do you know? You're just a mud." He was able to catch himself.  
  
"Go on, I've gotten used to it by now. Those words have no meaning to me anymore."  
  
Draco was astonished at her response; he didn't think she'd give up a fight. Like it or not, he began missing it. "Did you mean what you just said?" He was fishing for an excuse to argue.  
  
"Let's give it a rest. We've been having a fine conversation just now."  
  
"If we start getting along then we'd have no excuse to talk to each other anymore."  
  
Hermione blushed out of her own accord.  
  
"I'd better deflate Potter's already overgrown head." 'Before I add anything more ridiculous.' He added to himself as he stood up.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. 'Something is definitely wrong with Malfoy.' Her mind then drifted to a picture of Draco's face, lit by the moonlight. 'What am I thinking? Looks like Malfoy's not the only one loosing their minds.' She remembered what he said about something mysterious in the lake. 'That must be it. Malfoy and I are acting stupid because of the lake. There's definitely something out there and I'm going to find out what.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was getting more and more protective of the Gryffindor trio. Dumbledore asked him to accompany them for the safety of the student's and his own as well. Seeing that there's no possible way the Death Eaters can come prancing in on the island, he focused on the well being of his 3 little friends. Dumbledore asked him to come to give support to the principles of Harry and his friends. He had faith in their conviction but a little outside help wouldn't hurt. Dumbledore also asked Lupin to come with them in case the protection he built on the island was breeched. Snape couldn't very well help the students openly. He was an important spy. Dumbledore trusted the other professors but it wouldn't hurt also if there was a wizard who can challenge the Death Eaters openly. In other words, Dumbledore put his trusted friends to protect the students while he's gone doing his business.  
  
Sirius allowed Dumbledore's plans not only for Harry's sake or Dumbledore's orders. He believed in Dumbledore's plans. He willingly accepted his task because he knew that while there are students that fall astray, they could be led back into the right path. He wanted to help give another chance for the misguided students. Besides, this is the only place he can roam around freely. He wouldn't be stuck in some prison like place.  
  
Sirius kept a closer watch over Hermione since he saw her 'flirting' with Malfoy. He believed that there was something wrong with her and he doesn't believe that it had to do with hormones. She's been edgy around Ron. He saw some of her little outbursts at him. She was hiding away from her friends, welcoming loneliness, worst of all she was having a great time with Malfoy. At least that's how she looked like when he saw them coming out of the woods. He didn't like the signs. He was thinking that Malfoy was influencing her. Hermione is one of Harry's best friends. He didn't want Harry to lose her to Malfoy. 'There must be an explanation to all this. What were they doing in the woods in the 1st place? Maybe I should do a little investigating.' He decided to keep an eye on her whereabouts. He'd act like her shadow. 'Once she leaves for the forest, I'll follow her.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius didn't have to wait long before Hermione left for the woods. He was surprised though when Malfoy waited for her outside her cabin. What was more astonishing was the fact that she didn't seem surprised or anything. She just gave him a smile (another weird thing) and left towards woods.  
  
Sirius figured it was easier to follow them as a dog to lessen his chance of being caught. He followed them as they walked deeper in the forest. When the 2 stopped walking, he looked around to the see the surroundings. All he found was a dainty lake. There was way long untrimmed grass growing everywhere. Scattered all over the lake were big rocks. 'What a dump!'  
  
He watched the couple as they laughed merrily around. His eyes widened and started to growl when he noticed Hermione undressing. 'What the hell's going on?' His rage lessened a little when he saw her swimsuit underneath. She began picking small rocks and placed it under her nose as if smelling them. Malfoy grinned at her. Hermione then climbed a rock as she prepared herself for a dive. 'She's crazy! That lake doesn't look deep enough.'  
  
He paced forward readying himself to strop her from jumping. He didn't actually know what he was going to do. Would he risk letting Malfoy see him or would he risk Hermione getting hurt? He didn't have to make a choice it was made for him. He found it impossible to walk closer to her as if there was a barrier surrounding the lake. He watched in horror as she saw Hermione jumping into shallow waters. If he were in human form, all the color on his face would've faded. He watched her helplessly. 'Why can't I move?' He thought angrily as he try to push his feet forward. Then, without blinking he watched Hermione falling ever so slowly into the water and landing safely.  
  
'That's impossible!' He looked around looking for any explanation. That's when he saw glittering wings started rising from the grass. 'Fairies!' He carefully looked at their wings and their face to recognize what kind of fairies were lingering around them. 'They must be playing with Hermione. I have to stop them.'  
  
Without hesitation, he barked as loud as he possibly can. There was no way more towards them because now he was sure there was a barrier. He knew however that sounds could pass through barriers. To his dismay the only ones who heard him were angry fairies scouting the surrounding. He suddenly found himself fighting against several fairies. All he could do was back down just this time.  
  
When he escaped the fairies he directly went to his friend Remus. He still cared for Hermione and didn't want to get her in trouble with the other faculty. He knew his friend was safe ground. "We need to talk!"  
  
"Hold your horses, I just got to bed." Remus groggily got up from his bed.  
  
"Something bad happened to Hermione!"  
  
"What happened to her?" Remus' face suddenly showed great concern.  
  
"Fairies in the forest!" He said in short gasps.  
  
"Fairies?" Remus questioned his friend. "What's wrong with Fairies? Most of them are kind and playful but more or less, they are harmless. Besides, an inhabited forest is their habitat. I wouldn't be surprised if there are fairies in the forest."  
  
"Right! Right!" Sirius was getting impatient at his friend's lecture. "This ones are different, I tell you."  
  
"What about them?" Lupin didn't feel any need to panic.  
  
"These fairies attacked me! They've put a barrier around Hermione and Malfoy!"  
  
Remus straightened his back as he heard Malfoy's name. "Tell me again from the beginning."  
  
Sirius told Remus exactly what happened from the barrier to the marks he saw on the fairies.  
  
When Sirius ended his story, Remus gave him his opinion. "There's still nothing that suggests these fairies to be harmful."  
  
"Didn't you hear me when I said that they attacked me?" Sirius was getting agitated by Remus nonchalant attitude.  
  
"Listen, fairies can be over protective about their territories. I assume you were in your Animagus form when you followed them. I believe they were just protecting themselves."  
  
"How did Hermione and Malfoy cross the barrier then?"  
  
"Maybe their barrier was made to prevent animals trespassing. What on earth is Hermione doing with Malfoy?"  
  
Sirius avoided his question, "You must admit that Hermione's been acting rather strangely."  
  
"I haven't got a chance to talk with her or Harry or Ron for that matter."  
  
"In my opinion, she's clearly being controlled."  
  
"Maybe, or maybe not. We just don't know her that well. Maybe she's just different from what we thought her to be like."  
  
"Or maybe she's being controlled! Don't forget she was with Malfoy! Malfoy for crying out loud! How can you explain that?"  
  
"Shut up! Someone might hear you."  
  
"Who in their right mind would choose Malfoy for their friend? Get this, Malfoy waited for her before heading for the forest. Why would a muggle- hating wizard wait for a muggle witch?" Sirius was still raving.  
  
"Maybe those were just an act before to defray other people's eyes on them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe, Hermione and Malfoy bickering at each other is just an act." Remus explained carefully.  
  
"You know Remus, you're acting strange too. Are you sure the fairies haven't gotten you yet?"  
  
"I'm just saying maybe you're just being paranoid. I mean there are a lot of other possibilities. Let's give it time. They have been coming back unharmed anyway."  
  
"You call being controlled unharmed?" He stared at his friend's eyes, "So you're saying, I should put on a blind eye and pretend that nothing happened?"  
  
"I'm saying it's not good to fight someone you know nothing about." Remus was running out of patience. He always had a soft spot saved for special creatures like him.  
  
"I'll go look what I can find from their markings and I promise to let you know as soon as possible."  
  
Sirius wasn't happy at their conversation. "I thought you cared about your students, is it alright for you that fairies are taking control over them? Controlling them?" He didn't wait for an answer as he left him openmouthed. 


	9. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 6/29  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts? I don't know anybody to be my  
beta reader so I can't really follow that tip. Thanks anyway.  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter9: Truth  
  
Draco and Hermione woke early from their rendezvous to help Hermione get ready for the competition. Before they reached the pitch, Professor Lupin ran into them. "Good morning guys."  
  
Draco and Hermione greeted him as well. "Good morning professor."  
  
"What are you doing up this early?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco who seemed undisturbed. "Granger here wasn't confident at the competition later. She asked me to help her. I am after all her partner."  
  
Lupin nodded as he eyed Hermione, "Is that what really happened?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco before she nodded.  
  
Lupin sighed as he continued. "I have reason to believe that you 2 have been leaving camp at night and come back early in the morning, like today."  
  
Hermione was looking nervously at Draco. She didn't want to get caught sneaking with him.  
  
"What reason made you believe I'd go with a mudblood?"  
  
"Stop the act kid! I know you two have been visiting a lake swimming together even." He got the response he wanted from Hermione's wide eyes and red face. Draco didn't give away anything.  
  
"That's a nice story professor. It's a bit touching if you think about it."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I've had it with your arrogance!" He looked at Hermione before continuing. "I need to talk to you two about what's happening."  
  
"Wha-what is it?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Tell me what you saw in the lake."  
  
Hermione hesitated but thought twice. She knew he wouldn't do anything to harm them, at least her. 'If he told anybody else then he wouldn't be the only one waiting for us.'  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary sir."  
  
Draco glared at her for letting their secret sanctuary out.  
  
"Describe it to me then." He pictured the scene Sirius described to him.  
  
"The lake is beautiful. There are different flowers over. Then there was a small falls at he end." She didn't mention the cave; she figured it was Draco's secret.  
  
"There were flowers and a falls?"  
  
"Lilacs, my favorite."  
  
"I see, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't see the reason why you're asking us these questions. If you're so interested, why don't you go look at it yourself?"  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. The reason I asked you what you saw is because of the fairies in the forest."  
  
"Fairies? I didn't see any." Hermione thought about all the weird things that have happened and it all started to make sense.  
  
"Yes, fairies. These fairies have the capabilities to put fantasy into reality and perhaps control people as well."  
  
"What makes you say they have such capabilities? All I know is that they can realize an image, not fantasies. I also know there's no kind of fairies that can control minds." Draco didn't believe his professor.  
  
"Most fairies doesn't have such capabilities but I assure you Mr. Malfoy, these fairies have the said abilities."  
  
"Do you have any proof sir?" Draco questioned him.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do. Somebody followed you two last night and saw the lake you went to." He looked at Hermione to let her know who followed them. She nodded remembering her talk with Sirius. "This person described me of the lake and it was the complete opposite of what you've described. There were no falls or flowers. There were in fact bid stones all around. This person also saw you jump off a rock to dive into shallow waters, Ms. Granger. The fairies saved you with their magic."  
  
"That's a very amusing story sir. How would you know who was being controlled. It might well be the person who followed us, if ever there was one."  
  
"Somebody did follow you I assure you. I assure you of his credibility!" Lupin was loosing his patience.  
  
Draco snorted. "You can't even tell us this person's name. Maybe your source is not as reliable as you think. This person might just be making up stories to get us in trouble."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't shut your tiny little hole that you call a mouth, I swear I will do something about it!" He paused and looked at Hermione trying to block Malfoy's presence. "Didn't you wonder why the sudden change between the 2 of you? I mean, last time I checked you both despised each other."  
  
"We have been wondering about that too professor. I guess the fairies does put things in order." Hermione said politely.  
  
"Come on Granger, he's just playing with us. I thought you were smart!"  
  
"Look Malfoy, if you won't accept the fact that you are being controlled, then I suggest you leave."  
  
Draco gave him a smirk.  
  
"Hermione, tell me what odd things where you doing since your trip to the lake?"  
  
Hermione blushed as she remembered the kisses that they've shared. She thought carefully before finally deciding on keeping it a secret. "Malfoy and I."  
  
Draco glared at her, warning her of what she was going to say.  
  
"Malfoy and I started agreeing on things. We stopped fighting. Why are you asking us about it?"  
  
"I wanted to know what the fairies want from you. Assuming you two don't want to be controlled, the only way that you can avoid this is to do willingly what the faeries want you to do. I don't think that would be too hard. You two should stop going to the lake so you can break away completely from them."  
  
'That means I really have to befriend Malfoy.'  
  
"One more thing, I will know whether you went back to the forest. You both should know better than to leave the boundaries of the camp. If I catch one of you again, and I promise you I will, I will not keep silent anymore." He started walking back to his room, and then turned around, "And Hermione?"  
  
"Yes professor?"  
  
"Good luck later. Extend it also to your friends for me. I'll be watching you all."  
  
"Thanks. I guess." She said silently. "What should we do Malfoy?"  
  
"If you believe what he just said, it would be best if we follow what he said."  
  
"Even the erm, kisses?"  
  
"I don't think that's necessary."  
  
"Um, why do you think the fairies want us to be friends?"  
  
"We'll figure it out later, I suppose." Draco couldn't help but feel light. 'No more hiding. Can we handle it?' He started thinking of the times he can spend with Hermione freely. It was like an order given, he didn't have any choice. 'Maybe this summer camp wouldn't be bad after all.'  
  
Hermione however didn't like the idea. Her sensible side was taking control of her. 'Ron and Harry wouldn't like this at all.' 'What if we just ignored each other?"  
  
"I don't think that's what the fairies want." 'I thought we were in good terms already?'  
  
"You really are controlled, Malfoy, or else you wouldn't be saying those words." She felt like teasing him. "You would've agreed with me."  
  
"I doubt it, my normal self wouldn't agree with you in any case."  
  
"Yeah. So how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Secretly?" His heart started pounding, anticipating for her reply.  
  
"I think we should talk about this when the spell fades a little."  
  
"Spells don't fade."  
  
"Fine, I don't think secrecy is bad."  
  
"From your friends?" Some part of him was glad and another part of him was disappointed.  
  
"Your friends as well."  
  
Dean and Neville along with other people were coming towards them.  
  
"Maybe we should start this relationship now?" Draco didn't notice the people coming to the pitch. He held out his hand.  
  
Hermione took his hands and shook it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, you can call me Draco."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Shall we practice now." He didn't know if he could start calling her with her first name.  
  
"Hermione." She added for him.  
  
"Shall we practice now. Hermione?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Everybody saw the little interlude that they played. Most of them were awestruck. Some didn't want to believe and some gritted their teeth. Ron turned his back and left the pitch. Harry couldn't believe what he just saw. He wanted to stay with Ron but he opted to talk to Hermione first. Harry mounted his broom and headed towards the flying couple.  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry called after her.  
  
Hermione turned around to face his friend, "What is it?" She didn't see anything wrong with flying with Draco. He was after all her partner.  
  
Harry was red all over not because of embarrassment but because of anger. "What are you doing with him?"  
  
"What's wrong with him? He is our team mate and my co-leader."  
  
"What's wrong with him!?! He's just the most."  
  
"Most what Potter?" Draco smirked at him.  
  
Harry glared at him for interrupting and a lot more.  
  
"Draco, let me handle this."  
  
Draco nodded, "When you're done, let's start practicing." He turned and sped through the pitch.  
  
"It's Draco now!?!"  
  
"Lower your voice Harry." She was thinking of things that would possibly explain the situation. "He's my partner."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're in first name basis with him?"  
  
"So? We're teammates."  
  
"That's still not a reason to befriend him."  
  
"Harry, it'll be alright."  
  
"Does this mean the news spreading about the 2 of you are true?"  
  
Hermione didn't want to agitate him so she decided to lie. "No, that's not true. I would never do anything to hurt Ron. You should know that by now."  
  
Harry softened a bit. "You better tell it to Ron. It seems like, he's starting to believe the news."  
  
"Harry!" She called for him to stay longer. "Is it too bad to befriend Draco?"  
  
"He might be planning something against us. You shouldn't give him your full trust though." He warned her before leaving to the other pitch.  
  
She flew near him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I promise, I'll explain later. Don't make such a big fuss over this." "Don't worry." She left him shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Draco watched them closely. Every time Harry would shout at her, a familiar feeling of triumph crept in him.  
  
She soared directly to Draco. "What the hell happened to secrecy?"  
  
"Aw come on Hermione, they already saw us. There's no need to keep it from them."  
  
"Yeah right! Ron and Harry now are mad at me!"  
  
"You said they were your friends?"  
  
"Best friends!"  
  
"Then they'll understand. Don't worry so much, just focus on the contest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was fun eh?" Draco cornered Hermione to one side.  
  
"Fun? You thought it was fun?" She was in a good mood being able to sack best Keeper. Her team all in all bagged most of the positions. They got the Keeper, 1 Chaser - Dean, 2 Beaters - Draco and Crabbe, and Seeker - Harry. "You lost to Harry again."  
  
"That was a downer but what matters most is that our team won."  
  
"Our team. that sounds weird."  
  
"I guess. You were great as Keeper."  
  
"Thanks but maybe I overdid it again, Ron might."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked around to see 2 pair of eyes smiling at her. "Harry! Ron!" She gave them each a hug. **Harry warned Ron to act civilly or else he'll lose her to Malfoy.  
  
"We were planning a celebration near the beach, I thought you'd like to come." Ron was pretending that Draco wasn't around.  
  
"Sure. The team needs it."  
  
"The Gryffindors are preparing the place." Harry stressed Gryffindor to let Malfoy know that they weren't invited.  
  
"And what are the Slytherins jobs?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
Both Harry and Ron were surprised at her question. Harry was first to react. "What should they do?" He glared at Draco.  
  
"Wouldn't it be fair if they would do something as well?"  
  
"The Slytherins aren't invited." Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to celebrate?"  
  
"We do but it wouldn't be much of a celebration if they came." Ron looked Draco from foot to head, seizing what Hermione saw in him.  
  
If it weren't for the, our team wouldn't have won." She glared at her friends. "Like it or not McGonagall made us to be 1 team and that wouldn't change. Grow up guys. You might be surprised to find that they're not all bad!" She grabbed Draco's hand and marched away.  
  
"What the hell's happened to her?" Ron eyed her as she walked away with Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know? I believe though that Malfoy's behind all of this." 


	10. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/7  
  
A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking  
  
"" – Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts? Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter10:  
  
Party  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She's been warned not to return to the forest, her little sanctuary. She didn't like sleeping on a soft comfortable bed. She'd rather sleep on the cold night with a small rock as her pillow. Her mind was racing as she listened to the steady sound of her bunkmates. 'Nobody said I couldn't sleep outside.' She hurriedly took her wand and headed outside. She felt disappointed when she didn't find Draco waiting for her.  
  
Hermione wanted to look for a spot that has the same atmosphere as the lake's she figured maybe the beach was the closest. She let her feet drag her to the beach. She was stunned to see 2 figures magically moving objects all over the sand. She took out her wand as a precaution. She moved closer until she saw the figures faces. "Harry! Ron!"  
  
Harry turned around to greet her, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. What are you 2 doing here?"  
  
"We're preparing for the party." Harry was choosing his words wisely. Don didn't trust himself to speak.  
  
"I thought the party was for tonight?"  
  
"Since there was a change in plans which means more guests, the preparation would have to change as well."  
  
Hermione gave him a smile, "Does this mean the Slytherins are invited as well?"  
  
"We thought it'd be great if the 2 houses would forget their differences for the good of the team."  
  
Hermione hugged him in satisfaction.  
  
"You wouldn't hold it against us if they won't come would you?"  
  
"No, I won't" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron couldn't keep quiet any longer.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What happened to you? Don't get me wrong but you've changed. Not just little changes, big ones."  
  
"Shut it Ron!" Harry warned. He didn't want to ruin the moment. Hermione was finally acting like she normally did.  
  
"Come on mate, you said it yourself, she's changed and it's all because of Malfoy."  
  
Hermione didn't know how to respond. 'It's the fairies' fault. This shouldn't have happened. I don't even know who I am.' She became teary-eyed.  
  
Harry came to her side to try to comfort her. He gave Ron a dirty look.  
  
"It's alright Harry. It's not his fault. I ask you both to please be patient with me. Something happened which I can't tell right now. I ask you to bear with me."  
  
"Something happened between you and Malfoy?"  
  
"Ron, stop it!" Harry was having a hard time shutting Ron up.  
  
"What do you want me to say Ron?" She challenged him. "You want me to say I've fallen for him?"  
  
Ron's face was getting redder by the second. "It's true then?"  
  
"Ha! You wish! You know what I think? I think you want me to end up with Malfoy so that you can go kiss Lavender's ass up!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Haven't you heard what I just said?" She stared into his eyes. "I can't tell you just yet. If you were really my boyfriend or the best friend you claim to be, you should have more faith in me." Then she remembered the kisses she shared with Malfoy. She tried to convince herself it was the fairies' fault.  
  
"Would you guys stop acting like children already! Ron, she's right, we have to trust her." He turned to face Hermione. "If you need to talk, I'm here."  
  
Ron couldn't believe Harry chose to protect her. He stomped off towards their cabin.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I do try, I want to get back with him, I do but things happen and…" She let her tears flow.  
  
Harry hugged her, "Ron's just being a prat." They fell silent for a while. "You know, it's not entirely his fault. You could've eased his mind at least about the issue with Malfoy."  
  
"You too Harry?"  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Look, this is not Malfoy's fault. It's nobody's fault."  
  
"Fine, but can you at least tell me why you 2 have became close."  
  
"I promise to tell you everything when Professor Lupin checks out something for us first."  
  
Harry's mind relaxed, hearing a professor knew all about this especially a friend of his late father was rather reassuring. "Ok, just don't ask me to befriend him ok?"  
  
Hermione was glad that Harry was trying to understand her, unlike her boyfriend. They continued fixing the beach together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco rounded up all of his Slytherin housemates, "Listen, our team will celebrate our victory over Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. I want to see everyone of you at the beach later on."  
  
"Party? Sounds fun! Who organized this party anyway?" Pansy looked at her housemates questioning them. "Wait a minute. I heard Gryffindor is supposed to hang out there later as well. What's the meaning of this Draco?"  
  
"Just be there."  
  
"Are we going to make fun of them or ruin their party or something?"  
  
"No, didn't you hear me earlier? I told you our team will be having a party later."  
  
"It's bad enough to sleep with them, why do we have to party with them?"  
  
"I'm just doing what McGonagall wants us to do."  
  
"Is that the reason or is the little mudblood included in this?"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Whatever. I expect everyone of you to be there." He started to leave but on the last second he faced them, "I only said you'd be there, I didn't say you were going to behave." He gave them a wink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not going to a party I'm not invited." Draco whined.  
  
"Come on. McGonagall would be pleased. Wouldn't you want me to get at her good side for a change?"  
  
"I'm not vying for teacher's pet."  
  
"Aren't you ever curious at what we do for fun?"  
  
"Are you saying you're interested at what we do for fun?"  
  
"Why not? I'd like to prove Ron wrong about you guys practicing dark arts with each other."  
  
"What makes you so sure we're not?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. 'That was not the words I wanted to hear.'  
  
"Kidding!" He watched Hermione release her breath. "Practicing dark arts is a family thing."  
  
Hermione was shocked. 'Oh shut up! He comes from a Death Eater family, obviously he'll be taught in their ways.'  
  
Draco could feel the uneasiness seeping into her and smirked. "Are you scared of me yet?" He teased.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. "What?"  
  
"You know it's pretty dangerous to hang out with me."  
  
You wouldn't, not in front of the professors anyway."  
  
"So you're telling me Snape would be there?"  
  
"Are you threatening me? Frankly speaking I was beginning to think that you are my friend." She teased back.  
  
"Alright, but remember, this thing we have is merely temporary."  
  
"Right as soon as we leave this island, we'll be back to normal." Although she said it, she felt disappointed that this would end.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Alright, you'll be coming to the party?"  
  
He thought about it before nodding. "Just don't expect other Slytherins to come."  
  
"No problem." She grinned at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione reported to their head about the week's activities. She regretted doing this because Snape didn't like her. The meeting went on as if she reported to a wooden block. If the reporting wasn't mandatory, she wouldn't have come to him. Her spirits lifted when she remembered the party she was going to. She promised herself to make sure Draco would have the time of his life.  
  
She arrived at the beach later than everybody else. It looked like the crowd separated into 2 groups, into houses. She saw Ron talking with Lavender privately. Harry was staring at someone in the Slytherin group. She saw Draco staring back. 'This is not what I expected to happen.'  
  
She went to Harry's side to ease the tension with the two groups. "Harry, remember the purpose of this party."  
  
"Actually, I don't know what the purpose is." He didn't take his eyes away from Draco.  
  
"Team-building, remember?"  
  
"Oh right." He looked down before looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat to get the attention of everybody present. "Malfoy, if you'll come over here?" She knew that if she was to get respect from the Slytherins she'd need Draco.  
  
Draco cut through the crowd and joined Hermione.  
  
"It's great to see all of you…"  
  
"What's with the speech?" Someone from the Slytherin stopped her. Draco reacted by glaring at the person.  
  
"As I was saying, it's great to see all of you here and I just wanted to say have fun."  
  
"Fun with them?" Pansy snorted.  
  
"We are a team and I say let's forget what's happened in Hogwarts and start over here in this island."  
  
"As if we could forget what they did to us!" Ron was now engaging in the arguments.  
  
"Good, now we've found something in common, maybe we can start the party?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione pleaded with Harry and music started playing. There was little movement with the people on the beach and it didn't look like anybody was having fun. People then started moving in groups. Some went to the buffet table to get something to eat, others left the group to play in the waters. Ron and Lavender chose a secluded spot to talk. Harry was keeping a look out for any trouble that could be brewing especially with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Hermione was disappointed since her plan didn't work. She sat at a pile of sand facing the water when Parvati came at her eagerly. "Hey Hermione."  
  
She gave her a weak smile, "Hey. What have you got there?" She pointed at a mat she was holding.  
  
"This is a game from a muggle shop. Dean showed it to us before. I wanted to try it out but I don't know how."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Twister." She laid the mat for her to see.  
  
"Oh." Hermione thought of the possibilities. "Why don't you ask Dean to teach you." She noticed that there was something different from the mat from what she remembered.  
  
"He's with Seamus practicing Quidditch. He didn't have time to teach me. I thought you were born in the muggle world and thought maybe you could teach me?" She almost pleaded.  
  
"I think this is different from the game I used to play."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Hermione saw that the mat was plain white but floating on top of it were colored circles. "I don't think bought this in a muggle shop. Is this everything?"  
  
"Yes, I thought this looked fun because the circles look like stars floating."  
  
"I think Dean's bewitched this or something." She placed her hand on top of one of the circle testing if it would support her weight.  
  
Harry saw her balancing on some circle and decided to watch. "What have you got there?"  
  
"Twister." Parvati said as she curiously watched Hermione balancing on the circles.  
  
Hermione began drawing curious eyes. Everyone was curious at what Hermione was doing. Dean dropped by and saw her balancing. He came to her and instructed her. "Hermione, this is not like the original twister."  
  
"I can see that. How will I know what and where to move next?"  
  
"This twister is for the lazy ones. Balance your whole body in 4 spots. The circles will be the one moving on it's own accord. This is just a test of balance. The spots can be very exciting."  
  
"Are you going to join me then? Frankly, I look stupid doing this on my own… whoa!" She wasn't prepared when the spots began shifting its position. She lost her balance and began to fall. Luckily or unluckily, Draco was there to catch her.  
  
"Is this your idea of fun?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you try it?"  
  
Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. "I'll try it out."  
  
Draco felt he was challenged, "It doesn't look too hard."  
  
"Hey, I saw that game first." Parvati chose 4 spots and started balancing herself. Everybody else just watched.  
  
The game started mildly. Draco's left hand landed at Hermione's stomach. It looked like he was hugging her. Hermione's head was tangled between Parvati's legs. Harry was the only one separated from the group.  
  
The spots started moving again and Harry's hand tangled with Parvati's legs. Draco was having a hard time. His former position was simple with him hugging Hermione but then the spot, which was underneath Hermione moved, this caused him to be directly on top of her. Hermione's spot also shifted, which mad her face Draco. Her arm was tangled on her other arm that made her twist her body.  
  
Parvati wasn't accustomed with men down in her legs and lost her balance. She fell from her spots dragging Harry with her. She felt embarrassed with Harry's head on her legs.   
  
Draco and Hermione were able to keep their balance longer. There were times when Hermione's arm went through Draco's legs. Her face brightened as she pictured herself. She got tired and her arms felt like jelly. She didn't care anymore what their position looked like she just couldn't stand it anymore. She fell dragging him with her. Their legs were tangled and Draco's arm was around her. She couldn't breathe because he fell on top of her. His lips were a few inches apart. She didn't hear the crowd cheering them and teasing them all at the same time. He cheeks became hot as she anticipated his lips. She was disappointed however when Harry lifted Draco from her.  
  
"You alright Hermione?"  
  
She drew inhaled deeply trying to recover the air that she lost from the fall. "I'm fine. That was fun though." She brushed sand from her outfit. When she was done, that's the only time she heard the cheers all around her. She smiled at the crowd and took a bow.  
  
Parvati came to her, "You two were exciting to watch. Do you want to do it again?"  
  
"My limbs are still tired, maybe I'll just rest for a while. I'll be rooting for you though."  
  
She sat near a tree as she watched people balance themselves over the spots. She felt glad to see that both houses were fighting to try it out. She didn't believe that a game could make the two houses forget everything and start getting along. 


	11. Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/21  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts? Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter11: Complicated  
  
Most of the students were getting used to seeing Draco and Hermione together so nobody said anything when they saw the 2 sitting together beneath a tree.  
  
"So what did you think about the party?" Hermione asked the person beside her.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Nothing, I mean, I wanted to know if our idea of fun is similar to yours."  
  
"One thing I'm sure of is that we never have encountered that game we played."  
  
"You mean twister? I still think our version, muggle-version, was more exciting."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Maybe you should try it when you come to muggle community."  
  
"Like I would."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes ready to argue when something caught her eye. "I didn't notice that you were wearing that before." She pointed at the chain dangling on his neck.  
  
Draco looked down and saw why Hermione noticed it this time. It was a magnificent snake coiled around a sword. What surprised him was the fact that the eyes in the snake were glowing green. "Uh, I just remembered something. I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh, ok." Hermione watched him walk away. 'I wonder what just happened.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked away from Hermione and the rest of the people. He went deep into the forest and search for a hidden place. He wanted to go back to the cave but he didn't want to be controlled by the fairies. When he was sure that nobody was watching, he twisted the sword. This act magnified the light coming from the snake's eyes. From within the light, a face emerged from it.  
  
"Hello son." Lucius Malfoy stared directly to Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco nodded at him. "Hello father."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what father?"  
  
"What's the news there?"  
  
"Nothing much. Dumbledore asked Remus Lupin to chaperon us. Dumbledore did not come here with us. Maybe he's forming his plan somewhere else. I think it was a waste coming here."  
  
"On the contrary, you are now living with Harry Potter and you're his leader. You can find out his weaknesses, or his friends'."  
  
"Father, the only strength I see in him is pure luck. There is o doubt in my mind that the Dark Lord is more powerful than him. He's just lucky to have loyal friends to watch his back."  
  
"Then that's it!"  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"Harry Potter's weakness!"  
  
Draco felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he anticipated his father's orders.  
  
"Draco, I saw you with the mudblood Granger earlier. Isn't she Potter's friend?"  
  
Draco winced at the word mudblood. Somehow he became affected by the word. He felt weird disgust for the word but he was great at masking his feelings so that his father did not notice anything wrong. He nodded to answer Lucius' question.  
  
"I thought that you were making a fool of yourself earlier. I guess I was wrong. You aren't really friends with her are you?"  
  
"No!" Draco said almost immediately.  
  
"I'm proud of you son. Your loyalty and actions will be met by the Dark Lord's praises."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco was really puzzled now.  
  
"You're befriending the mudblood to get to Potter. You will look highly on the Dark Lord's eyes, sacrificing yourself to yourself to destroy the defenses of Potter. Continue your work son and in time we will rise together with the Dark Lord." Lucius' head faded as the light died.  
  
'There's that word again. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about him finding out that I spend time with Hermione.' Draco was feeling helpless. 'Who am I really going against now?' He started back towards Hermione pondering at his father's words.  
  
'Don't be stupid; your relationship with Hermione was put against you. It's not as if you wanted for it to happen, you had no choice.'  
  
'Relationship? Do I really have one with her?'  
  
'What does it matter? This will be all over when we leave this island anyway.'  
  
'Really? Can we still go back to the way we were before?'  
  
'You're a Malfoy, what else do you expect?'  
  
'Maybe I could convince her to change sides. She's a pretty good witch. She can be of great help to the Dark Lord.'  
  
'Like that's possible. She would never leave her best friend's side, which represents all that is good. The only thing she's good for is for the destruction of her friend. It doesn't matter what happens to her in the process so stop worrying about her!'  
  
'I'm not, it's just.' Something caught his eye. Hermione was still seated under the same tree in the same position as he left her but there was another person sitting beside her in the same place he sat earlier.  
  
"You back." Hermione saw him coming out of the woods. "Why don't you sit here." She motioned for the spot next to her.  
  
Draco couldn't help but glare at he person who took his spot.  
  
"Harry and I were just wondering what will be our next activity this week."  
  
"I sure wish we'd continue playing Quidditch." Harry was completely ignoring Draco.  
  
"Aw come on Harry, you've been playing Quidditch all year round." Hermione teased.  
  
Draco was feeling out of place between the best friend's closeness. "Uh, what would you prefer doing?" He asked Hermione trying to connect with her.  
  
Harry glared at him for interrupting what seemed like a private conversation with her.  
  
"Well, frankly, I'm more interested with magical creatures. I mean, Professor Lupin is here. He could help us understand."  
  
Before Hermione could continue further, Draco eyed her to keep her mouth shut. Draco didn't like the idea of letting his rival know about their situation with the fairies.  
  
"Understand what Hermione?" Harry was getting irritated at the hidden meaning Draco and Hermione shared.  
  
Hermione didn't want to lie to Harry. Right now, he's the only best friend that she's got. Ron has been giving all his time to Lavender and she didn't give a damn anymore. She decided not to address Harry but rather, tease Draco instead. "Understand why Draco suddenly stopped being such a prat."  
  
Harry was about to agree and then add some but he was cut.  
  
"And why Hermione suddenly loosen up, no wait, I already know the reason for that. She's already free from the demanding relationship form her friends."  
  
Hermione suddenly blushed, she wasn't prepared for his comeback.  
  
Harry however got up to his feet and towered over Draco. "What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
Hermione suddenly regretted her words more and more. She quickly stood up and go behind Harry. "Harry please stop. He's just playing."  
  
"No I'm not Hermione. If he's too blind to see how much you've grown due to the separation of the Gryffindor trio, then you should be asking yourself whether he is a friend or not!"  
  
Harry couldn't contain his anger anymore. "And what do you know about friendship? You haven't got any!"  
  
"Wrong again Potter, I thought you were more perceptive than this. I've got Hermione for my friend." He put up his smug face.  
  
"Only because she hasn't got a choice! If McGonagall hadn't put paired you with her, she wouldn't even dare look at you!"  
  
This time Draco seized Harry. "HA! Shows what you know!" He wanted to go on but was interrupted.  
  
"You guys, stop it! Harry please go back to the others." She pleaded.  
  
Harry seemed like there were things that he wanted to release on Malfoy but decided against it. If he didn't knew her better, he got off lucky, which means Malfoy got the band end.  
  
Draco smirked triumphantly at the back of Harry thinking that she chose him over Harry. He turned around and found one angry witch staring back at him. "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!?!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Harry's my friend, can't you at least be."  
  
"It's not my problem if he can't handle it!"  
  
"You practically attacked him!"  
  
"I merely stated the truth!"  
  
"Really!?!"  
  
"You are my friend, right?"  
  
"Frankly speaking, I'm not sure. Harry has a point. We wouldn't be speaking now if it weren't for the fairies and you know it!"  
  
Draco stepped closer towards her. "But everything's changed now, right?" He wanted to hear her say yes but she remained silent. Somehow, he felt pain surging through his body. 'Stop saying things that are impossible. You're a Malfoy, you serve the Dark Lord and she fights for the other side. You're 2 worlds apart.'  
  
Hermione sighed, thinking carefully what she was about to say, "We still don't know that. For all I know, you could be using me to get to Harry. I don't trust you and the way you acted in front of Harry is very discouraging." She turned around to go look for Harry but turned around to add, "Maybe we should just go back to the way we were before, things just get more and more complicated." She waited for an answer. When she got none, she nodded her head, disappointed. She turned around and sighed before leaving. You're not really hoping that he'll disagree with you right?' She shook her head and started scanning for Harry but it was Sirius who first caught her eyes. She walked towards him and leaned to tickle him under his chin. "You were right. Everything's gone complicated. But don't worry I've already thought of a plan. Could you tell professor Lupin that Draco and I would like to speak with you both tonight?" She scratched his back before looking for Harry.  
  
Looking for Harry wasn't really a hard task. Harry watched out for her. He set foot as soon as he saw her leaving the forest. "Hey!" He reached her just as she finished talking with Sirius.  
  
"Hey Harry!" She was surprise to find him so near. 'Did he hear what I just told Sirius?'  
  
"I was just wondering if you could spend time with me tomorrow night, you know for my birthday."  
  
That brought back some senses to her. "I'm sorry Harry, I have something to do that night."  
  
"With Malfoy no doubt! Sorry if I wanted to spend my birthday with my friends!" Harry turned around and joined most of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Harry wait up!" She called out for him and try to make up some alibi. The Gryffindors planned a surprise party for him that night. She and Ron agreed to keep it quiet. She felt guilty and she wanted to tell Harry the truth but she heard someone growling at her. "Look Fluffy, it's not what you think. The guys are planning a surprise party for him. We just didn't want him to make plans for that night."  
  
"Hey Hermione! Snape's coming this way!" Neville called for her.  
  
"Coming!" She kissed Sirius on his head before racing towards her team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione try as she might didn't reach her friends in time.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I wondered how could you check on your teammates when time and again you have been late?"  
  
There were only a few giggles that passes on that remark but they soon shut up when they saw Draco's steely glares.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, listen to my instructions carefully. You should already know that this is not a Quidditch camp meaning you would have to do other activities. This week will focus on how much of Potions class have you learned at the pat years. Come this Saturday the 2 teams will be competing against each other with potions at the morning and Quidditch game on the afternoon."  
  
"The potions activity will be more of firing ammunitions at each other and using protective potions for defense. I will not help any team in making their ammunitions or protective potions. You must conjure them from memory. I think that that won't be any problem with some of you." He glanced at his favorite student trying to tell him that he expects a lot from him. "Those of you who have no talent for potions would do well to serve as a shield for those who know what they are doing." This time he glared at Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors making and exceptionally long pause on Neville.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger would assist you since they are your leaders. I would make a suggestion to follow Mr. Malfoy's orders by heart. He knows what he's doing."  
  
"Here's some advice, divide yourselves to those who would make ammunitions, defensive potions, strategic leader, and testers of the potions made. Those of you who are bookish in nature should do their part by writing down the ingredients and procedures of useful potions. I expect a lot from my team. If this team would lose it would be your fault." He once again glanced at the Gryffindors threatening them not to screw things up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole session was uneventful after the assignments were passed. Harry joined Ron Parvati and Lavender as they conjure defensive potions. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were in charge for testing. Actually the Slytherins were testing the potions on them. Hermione was part of the bookish group so when she finished her task, she began making potions that can help Neville, Seamus, and Dean's luck. She didn't feel like joining Harry and the others. She didn't feel comfortable with Ron's relationship with Lavender and Harry seemed still angry at her. Draco was chosen as the strategic leader. He also joined the team on ammunitions. When he got bored, he inspected other's work. He didn't dare join Hermione, he figured it would be better if he let Hermione cool down first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione waited for Draco outside her cabin. She asked him earlier if they could talk and he agreed. This was the 1st time that she was the one waiting for him. She saw him smiling from a distance. She jogged towards him to join him.  
  
"What were we going to talk about?" Draco asked as she caught up with him.  
  
"I wanted to talk with Professor Lupin. Maybe he could've find out another way to free ourselves from the fairies."  
  
"Oh." Draco was disappointed. He thought that they were to talk about their relationship.  
  
"You sound disappointed. May I ask why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
An awkward silence came between them as they headed to Lupin's room. Draco was about to enter when he noticed a black dog looking at him dangerously. "Isn't that Potter's dog?"  
  
Hermione looked around and saw Sirius. "Yeah. You go on ahead." She watched Draco go inside the room. "Come on now, I want you to hear what I'm going to tell Professor Lupin." Sirius didn't budge. "I need to ask a favor of you afterwards."  
  
Lupin went out to find Hermione talking with Sirius. "I think Hermione, he wants to speak with you alone."  
  
Hermione realized what he said and led Sirius at a secluded area. "It's ok now, you can go back to your normal form."  
  
Hermione watched as Sirius turned back to his human form. "Hi Fluffy!"  
  
Sirius smiled at her warmly. "I just wanted to warn you at what you'll going to see inside Remus' room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked Harry to join us."  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"I believe that he needs to know the truth."  
  
"He'll hate me."  
  
"He'll understand you. Frankly, there's nothing wrong with you being controlled. It would sure explain a lot of things for him. Your relationship would be a lot better afterwards."  
  
"Relationship with whom? He'll get mad at me for not telling him. I don't think its wise to tell him now."  
  
"Are you saying you would keep it from him?"  
  
"If its for the better."  
  
"You were the one complaining about how complicated your life has become. I promise, it will be easier when he finds out."  
  
Hermione was apprehensive. This was not only her secret, this was also Draco's. "Whatever you say."  
  
Sirius smiled at her and transformed back into a dog. He led her back to Lupin's room to find one enraged Draco.  
  
Hermione entered the room with Sirius by her side. She looked around and found Harry seated across the room talking with Lupin. 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
"Hermione, I think we better talk first." Draco stood up and caught her arm trying to drag her outside.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry was on his feet. He was a little upset with Hermione before but seeing her in pain because of Malfoy brought back his concern for her.  
  
Draco only glared at him.  
  
"Draco, wait up."  
  
"What are you going to do with Potter?"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"You mean, you knew he was here?"  
  
"Only just now, but its no biggie."  
  
"I'm not talking with him here."  
  
"You can trust him, please?"  
  
Harry was irritated at their exchanges. "What's going on?"  
  
Lupin cleared his throat. "Why don't the 3 of you sit down."  
  
Harry offered his seat to Hermione who took it without hesitation. Draco took his seat next to the door. Harry pulled another seat and sat beside Hermione.  
  
"Good. Now everyone I'll be asking you all to be civil."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry post his question again.  
  
"I think Ms. Granger should narrate some things to you first." Lupin nodded at her.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco first and sighed. "Harry, you've been asking me what's with the sudden change right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well it all started when I broke some rules by going to the forest alone. I found a place which looked for me as a beautiful lake surrounded by my favorite flowers."  
  
"Lilacs." Harry filled in.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows irritated at Harry for knowing things about her that he did not know.  
  
"Right. It turned out that there were fairies living in the lake. They were responsible for conjuring the place that I saw. In reality, the lake was just a dump full of rock. It seems like the fairies were playing with me. They also started controlling me. That's the reason why I acted weird."  
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
"Professor Lupin told us that if I do the things that the fairies want me to do, they wouldn't have any reason to control me so I did. That's how I ended up getting close to Draco."  
  
"How did Malfoy got into this? I mean, why would the fairies like you to befriend him?"  
  
Hermione blushed not knowing how to answer him. Lupin saw this and answered for her. "Mr. Malfoy also found the lake. My guess is that the fairies want to do something to both him and Hermione."  
  
Harry looked dangerously at Malfoy who matched his look then to the red Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? At least about the lake?"  
  
"I guess, I just wanted a place to think about things. I just wanted to be by myself sometimes and if I told you or Ron about, then I would lose my sanctuary."  
  
"You could've just told us that it's off limits to us. What if something happened to you?"  
  
"Would you really stay away from the place though?"  
  
"But what if something happened to you?"  
  
"I could handle myself."  
  
"What if there were Death Eaters hiding there? Wait how did Malfoy get to the lake?"  
  
"I don't know, by accident I guess."  
  
"The rumors about you and Draco leaving the forest together, are they true?"  
  
Hermione looked down. "Draco and I felt something special in that forest. We couldn't stand to stay away from it."  
  
"So you're saying that you two spend nights alone together in the forest?"  
  
"Harry, keep in mind that the two were being controlled. They have no control on their actions. They may still be under control right now." Lupin didn't like to see Harry and Hermione fight.  
  
Harry just nodded and looked back at Hermione. "I still think that you shouldn't have kept this to yourself."  
  
"I didn't know how would you react." She gave him a smile.  
  
"So now that the 2 of you are good again, can I go now?" Draco was fuming at what he saw.  
  
"Please sit down Mr. Malfoy, I understand that Ms. Granger wanted to talk about something."  
  
Hermione straightened, "I would just like to ask you sir, if you found another way to avoid being controlled?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but these fairies are different. I've sent an owl so that I could get my collection of books on ancient mythical creatures. We'd have to wait for it."  
  
"I have a solution sir." Hermione stood up and walked towards him. Harry and Draco became curious and came nearer as well. "Maybe if Draco and I would go back to our family then the spell would be broken."  
  
"Hey!" Draco and Harry said at the same time. They both did not like the idea of separation with Hermione.  
  
"We still don't know that. The worst thing that can happen is that you two would remain to be under their control. I think that it is safe to say that you should wait for the book before doing anymore actions." Lupin explained to them.  
  
"But."  
  
"I know what you're going through now. I just ask you to be patient."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione left Lupin's room together heading towards the beach. "Are you mad at me Harry?"  
  
"Not really, it's the fairies' fault anyway. Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere. Um about tomorrow night?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"The guys and I were to give you a surprise birthday party but since you're upset and everything, we moved it for today." They reached the beach that was full of life. The Gryffindors and other houses were all there with the exemption of some Slytherins.  
  
Ron headed the greeters as he shouted, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Harry was overwhelmed. He never had a party before. He was grateful to have friends like them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was upset at what Hermione did. He wanted to talk to her but she got out of the room first, accompanied by Harry. He followed them at a safe distance reading their body language. He would get irritated whenever the two touched even if was an accidental touch.  
  
He decided he couldn't stomach watching their every movement. He figured that they were heading towards the beach. He let them walk ahead for a minute or two. He wanted to let the two finish their conversation first. Then it hit him. 'Tonight's Potter's party. That means, there are other people to occupy him. He took his time practicing his alibi on why he went to the party.  
  
He didn't notice it but he took a lot of time to reach the beach. He scanned the crowd. There were people dancing, there were people eating, and there were playing Twister. He looked hard to locate a brown haired witch. He then heard a few cheering sound on his left side so he turned in curiosity. He took in a deep breath as he saw a couple kissing in the middle of the crowd. The couple was a brown haired witch and a black haired guy. His mouth was hanging from surprise. 'Hermione and Potter?' He turned around and left the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione wanted to play Twister but since there were a lot of people lined for it they drifted away. "You bored Harry?"  
  
"From the looks of it, we won't have a chance to play Twister."  
  
"Maybe, why don't we play another game?"  
  
"Like what? All we have here is a deck of cards and I'm not good in gambling."  
  
"You know we can use these cards in another way." She drew her wand and cast a spell so that the card turned blank and clean.  
  
"How? You just took the drawings on it."  
  
"Harry, have you played Suck and Blow?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Honestly, the Dursley's should've let you go out and have some fun some time."  
  
"So what's the mechanics?"  
  
"There's no mechanics. The thing is, we pass this card to each other."  
  
"Don't seem hard or fun."  
  
"You didn't let me finish."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"We pass this card to each other using out lips. It's much more exciting if there were a lot of people involved. But I'm guessing you need to practice first."  
  
Harry turned red at realizing how the game was considered fun. "Um, what if the card falls?"  
  
"It depends. If the two are quick enough, they can avoid kissing each other. If not then the two would have to kiss."  
  
Harry felt hot. Somehow the thought of kissing Hermione made her heart skip a beat. "You'd have to teach me first."  
  
"Ok. I'll start. I'll be sucking the card and when I pass it to you, I'll blow it to you and you'd have to suck it in turn. Then when you pass it back to me, you have to blow it. It's just timing."  
  
The first few rounds were unsuccessful. Hermione anticipated this and was able to avoid his mouth every time the card fell. Harry was upset for not being to transfer the card successfully. He would then feel irritated whenever Hermione avoided kissing him. 'Fuck! She's your best friend! Stop thinking of shit!'  
  
When Harry got the hang of it, they started doing exhibitions. They began turning the card around, first clockwise then counter-clockwise. Soon enough the crowd gathered around them curious at what they were doing. Most were shock at first to see Harry and Hermione kissing but when they saw the card, they started cheering for them. Those far from them wouldn't be able to see the card between their lips. Some were disgusted to see friends kissing one of them were Ron.  
  
Time passed when the line for the Twister disappeared as everyone came to watch them. Hermione noticed this and dropped the card without any warning. This caused Harry to kiss Hermione. It was just a smack so Hermione didn't really care. The crowd however cheered on teasing them both. Harry turned red with embarrassment although he did like the simple smack.  
  
"Come on Harry, there's no more line." She pointed at the twister contraption.  
  
Harry couldn't find his voice so he nodded instead.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Parvati grabbed her by the shoulder. "You definitely have to teach me that game first."  
  
All night long Hermione got stuck with people who were trying to learn the game. Harry decided to move away from the crowd. He replayed the soft lips that touched his. The feelings he felt that moment came back to him but his daydreaming was cut short.  
  
"You liked it didn't you." Ron sat beside him.  
  
"Ron, I.I didn't."  
  
He sighed. "Don't worry. I guess we're not meant to be."  
  
"Stop it mate. She wants to come back to you but you keep pushing her away. And that was just an accidental smack."  
  
"I'm fine with it. There were times when I saw you both staring at each other. differently."  
  
"That's just your imagination, mate. It's nothing like that."  
  
"Really? Tell it to me then that you didn't feel anything with that little smack you both shared."  
  
Harry couldn't lie to him. "But she doesn't feel anything like that for me. For you maybe but for me."  
  
"Harry, I've already accepted that Hermione and I were not meant to be. Even before we got to this island, I already felt like she was getting tired with me."  
  
"I told you, that's just your imagination."  
  
"No, mate. I know how she felt then. Besides, I'd rather that it be you rather than Malfoy."  
  
Harry didn't know whether to tell him about the fairies. 'There's no rush. I'll tell him another day. This has been a great day, no sense of ruining it' 


	12. Potion War

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/28  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts? Thanks for the suggestions.  
Guys, I'm asking your forgiveness this early because I am suffering  
from a major mental-block case. I don't know now what will happen  
next. My mind just keep on drifting to my other story, so unless you  
guys would help me out by giving suggestions on how can I make  
Hermione spend some more time with Draco, I might stay away from this  
story until I can think of some more ideas. Frankly, I think pairing  
them because the professors want them too is getting overrated. I  
need help!  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter12: Potion War  
  
After the party Harry was determined to make things between the 3 of them right again. Ron's revelation about moving on has both saddened and exhilarated him. Saddened because Hermione once told him that he wanted to get back with Ron. They were a couple for a long time now it he didn't want to see it all end up because of nothing. Exhilarated because somewhere inside him he longed to hear Ron's words the night of his birthday.  
  
The week passed by slowly as the students worked mechanically. They were grouped according to tasks. Draco joined the team on testing the potions conjured on the Gryffindors. Hermione joined Harry and Ron on making protective potions. The trio altogether was back but there were still a few awkward moments between the 3 of them especially where Lavender was concerned. Ron and Hermione would avoid each other's eyes. Harry kept Hermione busy while Lavender did the same thing with Ron.  
  
Draco was upset because he didn't like the idea of Hermione going back with Weasley, most especially with Potter. From his perspective, now that she joined their group again it would take just a little more time for the friendship to get back where they left off. He wasn't really that worried about Ron because of Lavender. The thing that occupied his mind was the scene he saw at the beach, Harry and Hermione kissing and in front of other people. 'That's not what friends do to each other!'  
  
He carefully watched every action that was passed between the two. Hermione seemed to be natural. She didn't mind the teasing, the smiles passed between them but there was something different in Harry's actions. Being Harry's rival, Draco knew how he acted. He had been studying him, looking for his weaknesses. He had watched him together with his friends so he knew how he acted towards them. This time, all his smiles and teasing and the little touches were different from before. If he read him correctly, Harry was admiring Hermione.  
  
Instead of confronting either Harry or Hermione, he put all his irritation towards using Neville as their target practice. He found this relaxing. In no time, his mind drifted to the encounter inside Lupin's cabin. He didn't like the idea pf leaving the island not because he was going to miss all the activities. He didn't care about them. He wouldn't even mind if they replaced the activities with summer school. What made him object was the fact that his time with Hermione would be cut short.  
  
'Does this mean that I am starting to like Hermione? Or am I still part of this spell?' He decided to find out soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday came. The two teams put up their barracks as they awaited the signal from their professors. Both team wanted to end the Potion thingy to get on with the Quidditch match. Before the game started the strategic leader asked for a meeting. Draco repeated each of the positions of his teammates.  
  
"Listen everyone, this battle does not end in whether we win or lose. This ends with the Quidditch match. I want all of you to target first at their best players especially their chasers. I know that that's their strategy as well." He paused and watched a few heads nod in agreement.  
  
"It would only make sense to put the useless people as our front liners. It would include: Longbottom, Finnigan, Patil, Brown."  
  
Before he could continue Hermione butt in, "Hey that's not fair, Seamus is a better player than Pansy!"  
  
"If you would have let me finish the list then you would hear her name as well." Hermione's face glowed red at this. Draco sure enough did call out Pansy's name but something everyone got surprised when he didn't mention Hermione's name.  
  
Pansy wouldn't let it go, "And what about Granger?"  
  
"She won an award before didn't she?"  
  
"Still she wouldn't be playing this time would she?"  
  
"Yes she would."  
  
"Excuse me but who said anything about me joining the Quidditch team?" Hermione was getting tensed. She didn't like surprises like that. She wasn't prepared.  
  
Ron didn't like the idea as well, "If Hermione would be doing the Keeper, what position am I going to play?"  
  
"I forgot, Weasley you're part of the front liners." Draco said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Wait, I am not going to play Quidditch and that's final!" Hermione was getting irritated for not being heard.  
  
"Hermione, we have little resources and I as the strategic leader think it is best to utilize well what little we have."  
  
Ron couldn't believe what was happening. "Does that mean then that Harry will be our Seeker?"  
  
Draco faced him, "I don't think that that's the best way to utilize our resources."  
  
"Are you saying you're going to play Seeker!?!" Harry now was getting agitated. 'He's playing with us! That Prat!"  
  
"Guys, listen!" Hermione almost shouted. "Our strategic leader in potions is different form the one in Quidditch. As the team's leader, I choose Harry for Quidditch."  
  
Everyone grew silent from Hermione's outburst. "Draco chose himself for this part now it's my turn to chose for Quidditch."  
  
Draco eyed her dangerously and she didn't back down. "Harry, I think that you should choose the players now so that we would know who to protect." Hermione didn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
Harry couldn't talk, he was team captain for Gryffindor's Quidditch team and knew how to lead but the fact that he was to cooperate with the Slytherins wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Well Potter? Who are you choosing then?" Draco glared at him.  
  
Harry thought for a moment before answering, "I think that the people who won awards before have talent for that position so I think that they should be included in the team. That's Dean, Crabbe, Malfoy, Hermione and me. So there's still room for 2 Chasers. Any volunteer?"  
  
Hermione was upset. She didn't expect that Harry would do such a thing. "Harry I don't think I can play?"  
  
"This is the only thing I can think of which is fair."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to be your Beater Potter? No wait, the question is do you trust me for your Beater?" Draco challenged him.  
  
"I have no choice, do I?" He looked carefully at Ron who was obviously red with rage. He mouthed sorry to him. "Would you like to be a Chaser today Ron?"  
  
Ron didn't trust himself to look at him he knew that he did this just to be fair but to be rejected for a newcomer really did hurt his pride. "Whatever."  
  
Harry nodded his head, "Anybody else?"  
  
One of the Slytherin people volunteered for the spot. After deciding who'll be the front liners they marched towards the middle of the pitch.  
  
Hermione felt like her stomach would give away. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want to play Quidditch, and she definitely does not want to increase the rift between her and Ron. She decided to let herself get hit from one of the potions from the other team. That'll give her the excuse of staying away from Quidditch.  
  
When they reached the pitch, Hermione noticed that they have the same strategy as well. The Ravenclaw's best chasers were surrounded by shields. Actually their barracks was made specially so that they could protect these players.  
  
The match started with McGonagall's words, "I'm watching so play nice!"  
  
Every time Hermione went near the front liners there was always a hand pulling her back. The closest she got into getting herself hit was when Draco swerved a potion towards him. Still she didn't get hit. Neville used himself as a shield to protect her. He knew he was no good both in this match and Quidditch. When Hermione saw this she got really frustrated. It looked like Neville grew an extra nose on his face. She felt angry for the close call and especially for what the potion did to her friend.  
  
"Neville, are you alright?"  
  
"No worries, I'm sure the professors can fix this." Neville pointed at his face.  
  
Hermione didn't calm down instead she wanted to cause the same harm on the other teams. She took a flask from their trunk and carefully aimed at the other students. But before she could throw the flask someone pulled her away.  
  
"Harry what do you think your doing?"  
  
"This is merely a game, don't take it too hard. Neville will be alright."  
  
"How can you say that? They used a potion for deformities. I don't think its fair."  
  
"I think Hermione, you're missing the point here."  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"Look around, everyone is having fun."  
  
Hermione did as he was told. She saw Dean's face. He was smiling even from the fact that he had butterflies coming out of his ears. She looked at Lavender and Parvati and they seemed to be having the time of their lives. Actually, she saw everyone enjoying themselves.  
  
"You see I believe the professors asked as to do this so that we could forget about our problems. Look even Ron doesn't look irritated for a bit."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ron was usually all red but now he looked purplish because of a potion that got out of hand. "I see your point."  
  
"The only ones that are not enjoying this are the strategic leaders and those who avoid every potion that came their way."  
  
"Are you saying we should just accept the potions? Some of them are really harmful."  
  
"What I'm saying is, do you want to be someone who's mechanical?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Sometimes the best way to learn is by experiencing it."  
  
"You're right. I have been uptight. Maybe its all about the Quidditch match later."  
  
"You will do fine. Plus you won't be alone. Ron and I will be there, even Malfoy." He remembered their talk in Lupin's cabin.  
  
"That sounds reassuring."  
  
Harry didn't know whether it was sarcasm but he smiled all the same. "Just let loose and have fun."  
  
When Hermione finally relaxed she found herself enjoying the game. It was as if they all went back to their childhood. She forgot all of what's in stake. She didn't care anymore about the Quidditch game afterwards or even getting hit, anyway, she knew whatever the other teams doing to them can be reversed or cured easily by the professors.  
  
The Potion war ended without a winner. Most of the students got hit one way or the other. Most of them didn't care about winning anymore; all that mattered was that for once they had fun. Draco wasn't most of the students; he didn't like what happened. He saw that Crabbe, Weasley, and even Hermione got hit. He was not glad at the results, all he wanted was to win and the decision of the professors to him was injustice. The only consolation that he got was when he hit one of the Ravenclaw chasers with a binding potion. To him, that seemed to lock their victory later at Quidditch. He didn't bother to talk with his teammates since everybody looked as if they had the time of their life. In fact, he didn't even bother to eat lunch like everybody else. He remained in the pitch and mounted a broom as he did rounds all over it. He wanted to release his anger and irritation but didn't know how. Then the scene at the beach kept rewinding in his head. 'So Potter got a little crush with his best friend huh. I guess I could use that information to my advantage.' He felt his stomach churn, he didn't know whether it was from hunger or from the fact that Harry and Hermione ending up together was more likely to happen than.  
  
'What the bloody hell am I thinking?'  
  
'It seems like your feelings towards Hermione doesn't stop with the fairies' spell anymore.'  
  
'I don't like her; this is all temporary. When I leave this island everything will be clear again.'  
  
'You sure that's what you want? Then why are you silently wishing that you'd get stranded here forever?'  
  
'Isn't that a tad bit dramatic?'  
  
'Isn't that the truth though. I mean, why haven't you made your move against Potter? Instead, you keep driving Hermione away from you.'  
  
'What does it matter?'  
  
'You keep driving her away because you don't want her to get hurt. Admit it, you already care for her.'  
  
Draco's other half couldn't think of a comeback so instead he doubled his pace as he rounded the pitch as fast as he can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Professors were a little glad at the event that had happened during the potion war. It seemed for them, the students have forgotten their differences as they worked together. What seemed hopeful to them was the fact that there were some of the Slytherins interacting with the Gryffindors. Only the stubborn one such as Draco, refuse to have any contact with the Gryffindors, well maybe with the exception with Hermione. They were after all partners.  
  
Most of the professors liked what was happening. They were beginning to think that Dumbledore's plan was going to be a success. But there were 2, well technically 1, professors that were having doubts about the plan.  
  
Lupin dragged Sirius into his cabin as they recount the events. "So what do you think about Dumbledore's plans?"  
  
"I've never objected to it. until now."  
  
"What made you think otherwise Padfoot?"  
  
"I like the part where the Slytherins would have a second chance on which path to choose but if it will be at the cost of loosing someone from our side, I just don't think that its worth it."  
  
"You're talking about Hermione?"  
  
"The 3 isn't in good terms with each other or haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Hermione and Ron broke up, what would you expect?"  
  
"But she's getting really close with that Malfoy."  
  
"Come on now, can you blame them? You know that they have to."  
  
"Why didn't we just agree with Hermione's plan of going back to her parents?" Sirius looked at Lupin and he finally understood what was happening. "Wait a minute, this is your doing isn't it?"  
  
"Look mate, you only see the changes in Hermione, if you looked at Malfoy you'll also see that he too has changed. For me these changes are positive ones."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?!" Sirius' face suddenly became all red. "We're talking about Hermione here, Harry's friend!"  
  
"I just think that Hermione can be very persuasive."  
  
Sirius didn't let him finish. "Did you consult this with Dumbledore?"  
  
"Calm down Sirius, he agrees with me."  
  
"Malfoy can be pretty convincing as well."  
  
"You don't see the whole picture, Malfoy doesn't have any friends to back him up while Hermione have 2 more convincing friends at her back, not to mention us."  
  
Sirius gave up he knew he couldn't argue with Lupin when he's closed his mind on the subject. "Well I just hope you know what you're doing. Frankly, controlling people's lives isn't exactly very tempting." He turned around, turned back into his other form and left the cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch the students flooded towards the pitch. Most of the injured students were already cured and ready to take flight. Harry went to Hermione's side to try to comfort her. "Remember, you're not alone in this game. You have me, Malfoy."  
  
"And me." Ron rushed towards them.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile as they meet. "Your not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"Mad? Never!" Ron said dramatically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, I was kind of childish wasn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you were."  
  
Harry prepared himself again for another fight.  
  
"Don't rub it. I came here cause I thought I'd give you some tips."  
  
"Helpful ones?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Of course, I'm not letting petty things like that to come between us. anymore anyway."  
  
Hermione gave her smile, the one that she gave him when they were still in a relationship.  
  
Harry felt a little pang shot through his body. "Well, I guess you guys don't need me anymore." He boarded his broom and sped to the other side of the pitch. 'Do I really like her?'  
  
'Of course stupid, why else would you feel jealous over them?'  
  
He didn't want to admit it and did a few more rounds around the pitch to take his mind off of his feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry wasn't the only one feeling that pang. Draco gave icy glares at the person giving personal lessons at Hermione. 'The nerve of that guy, she's better at it than him and he gives her lessons. What the hell is he playing at?'  
  
Then he spotted Madame Hooch. He started flying low towards the middle of the pitch. All the other players gathered around as well. He didn't like what he saw. Aside from the fact that Hermione was positioned between Harry and Ron, he saw that he Ravenclaw chaser that he hit earlier was there too. It seemed like it didn't really mattered whether you were hit earlier or not. He cursed himself silently.  
  
"Just like before, I expect a good and clean game." Madam Hooch scanned the faces of the players. "You will play here not with 4 teams but only 2. Remember who your teammates are. If there's anything else?" She looked for any questions stopping her gaze at Hermione. "Very well, positions everyone." Within minutes, she released the balls and the game started.  
  
The first few minutes were ordinary. Harry and the other team's seeker flew high to avoid getting hit. This time though, Harry was not only looking for the Snitch, he also kept glancing towards Hermione's directions. 'She's a little tense. I wouldn't blame her, first times are always hard.' He watched her as she tried catching a Quaffle as it passed her way. She wasn't quick enough though. She was shaking as she reached for the Quaffle. Harry couldn't bear to see her all nervous. He flew down toward her. The other seeker followed him thinking he saw the snitch but he didn't care.  
  
Hermione was getting embarrassed as she once again missed catching another Quaffle. She saw Harry going towards her and her face brightened to an even deeper shade of red. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you that you're not alone here?"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm the only one who's catching the Quaffle. Please look for the snitch and grab it quickly." She begged.  
  
"I'll tell you this again. Try to relax. It doesn't matter whether you catch the Quaffle or not, just loosen up. Just relax, try to enjoy the feeling. You'll love it."  
  
Hermione didn't seem to believe him but nodded. She watched him fly away back to higher grounds.  
  
The next attempts were getting close. She quickened her pace and reaction time but she was still intimidated of all the other players.  
  
It was Ron's time to give some encouragement. "Hermione, I know what you feel. We all do. We all had our first times and mine wasn't great. Nobody here will judge you. Harry's first was great because he felt flying was part of himself. If you'd forget everything, you would surely do better. Just relax okay?"  
  
Hermione appreciated all the support she was getting. In turn she put their advice to use. In no time, she began catching the Quaffle and it felt good. Every time she caught one her feelings toward the game improved. She began flying smoothly and quicker.  
  
Draco saw the change and wanted to congratulate her so he left his post and flew towards her. "You're getting real good."  
  
"You shouldn't be here, what if Ron or Harry get hit?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I thought I could boost your confidence."  
  
"I'm fine now, I think you'd better do your job."  
  
Draco shook his head and flew away. He was getting used to her authoritative attitude and somehow he was beginning to like it. When he turned around to scan what was happening he saw a Bludger coming towards Hermione he increased his speed and headed straight for her. Because of his skill as a seeker he was able to shield her from it, but he wasn't quick enough to be able to use his stick to rappel it, he used his body instead. Hermione watched in horror as Draco fell into the ground.  
  
Lupin watched Draco helplessly falling. "Now do you believe me?" He patted his friend's head. 


	13. The Real Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/6  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models Have Fun".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts? Thanks for the suggestions.  
Guys, I'm asking your forgiveness this early because I am suffering  
from a major mental-block case. I don't know now what will happen  
next. My mind just keep on drifting to my other story, so unless you  
guys would help me out by giving suggestions on how can I make  
Hermione spend some more time with Draco, I might stay away from this  
story until I can think of some more ideas. Frankly, I think pairing  
them because the professors want them too is getting overrated. I  
need help!  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter13: The Real Me  
  
Draco Malfoy lay motionless on the ground. Madam Hooch stopped the match for a while as she glided towards him. Hermione was staring at him from a distant, shocked at what had happened. 'Why'd he do that?'  
  
Harry and Ron rushed to her side to check up on her. "You alright Hermione?" Harry seemed concerned.  
  
Ron on the other hand was fuming mad. He couldn't believe that somebody aimed a Bludger at her. "Crabbe should've been more careful!"  
  
It took Hermione a while before she could respond. "I'm fine now. Draco's the one you should be worried at."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron eyed her dangerously. The idea of his ex and his enemy together kept haunting him. "What about him? He just did what his job was. And if I might add, he did a lousy job of protecting his teammates."  
  
Hermione didn't want to argue with him anymore. She looked at Harry for support.  
  
"Ron, let's leave it at that. It wasn't his fault that a Bludger came to her direction, I mean Crabbe was closer."  
  
"So now, you're protecting that prat as well, Harry?" Ron was fuming. He felt that he was loosing his best friends to Malfoy and he didn't like it. "What happened to you guys?"  
  
Harry was also getting irritated. He didn't want to play mediator anymore. He looked at Hermione and said, "I think you should tell him about everything so that he wouldn't get upset anymore." Then he faced Ron, "Mate, Malfoy just protected her. That must amount to something."  
  
The two noticed the hint of irritation and decided to shut up. Although, Ron was thinking of what's the secret that Harry and Hermione shared.  
  
Harry was glad that they didn't argue anymore. He looked down and watched the situation with Draco. "I don't think that he would be able to come back in this match." He raised his right hand and waived it around signaling for a meeting.  
  
He watched as each Gryffindor and Slytherin people came to his side including the benchwarmers. "Malfoy went down and I don't think it is wise to have only 1 Beater and Crabbe for that matter. It seems to me that we still don't trust each other. I want all of you to remember to leave the Gryffindor and Slytherin issues at bay. We are all part of one team now." Harry directed his words at everybody but he didn't take his gaze off of Crabbe.  
  
"So what's the point of this meeting Potter?" Pansy seemed to be protecting her house after the scolding they got from a Gryffindor.  
  
"As I was saying, I don't think it is wise to have only 1 Beater. That means I'm recruiting one of you." He looked at the benchwarmers. He scanned the faces to see who he can trust. Sure he can trust all the Gryffindors but Lavender and Parvati just don't seem like the Beater type. Neville on the other hand was courageous and all but he was also clumsy. He could end up hurting one of his own rather than their opponent. Seamus seemed the logical person to choose, and then it hit him. "Seamus, I've seen you move with a Quaffle once and I think you'd do great a job today."  
  
Seamus looked astonished. "Quaffle? Chaser you mean? I thought you were looking for a candidate for a Beater?"  
  
"Yeah but I think Ron would do a great job with that as well." He looked carefully at his friend.  
  
"Wait a minute Harry, you already placed me as a Chaser, which by the way is not my forte. I have no arguments on that anymore since I'm getting the hang of it. If you'd change my position again you will be debating with a very aggravated person."  
  
"Ron, seriously, I believe that you have potential in all the part of Quidditch. I know you too well to think that you are the best candidate for that job. I trust you and I know you."  
  
Ron couldn't believe his ears. "Fine whatever. Tell me mate, when Malfoy get back what will my position be?"  
  
"Let's just try to finish this match and then we'll worry about the next one next time." He paused carefully choosing his tone, "So, does this mean you accept my offer?"  
  
"As long as Seamus gives his ok."  
  
Harry faced Seamus who looked threatened and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gryffindor-Slytherin team won the match. Hermione lost her touch at the last part of the match. Her mind seemed to drift to a certain someone. Harry was responsible for their victory. He noticed that Hermione was distant. He didn't know for what reason. He had a few guesses but he was just not sure. Was she distant because of the Bludger experience or because of Malfoy who was lying somewhere to recuperate? He knew that the only way for them to win was to get the Snitch as soon as possible. Both Ron and Seamus were still on the verge of getting used with their position and it didn't look good. Ron was ok for the position, he helped some of his teammates from getting hit but he was still a little awkward which caused him time. There were a lot of cases of 'too close' but he was getting used to it and was having fun as well.  
  
When the game ended Harry's team cheered the players but Hermione didn't want to participate. She was really worried about Draco's condition. She slipped from the crowd and started looking for him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lupin blocked her way.  
  
"Professor, I just." Hermione felt defeated. She couldn't think of any alibi, her mind was already occupied.  
  
"You just want to see how he's doing right?" Lupin filled it up for her.  
  
Hermione nodded, as she did this she noticed Sirius was at Lupin's side. "Looks like I'm not the only who's changed?" She patted his head. She returned her gaze to Lupin, "Professor, if I might ask, where is he?"  
  
"I'm afraid you cannot see her Hermione."  
  
"Why? I mean he got hurt because of me."  
  
"It's nothing like that. You can't see him because he's staying in the guys cabin and no girl is allowed to enter it."  
  
Hermione didn't like the idea of being referred to as a girl; she'll be having her 17th birthday this year. She's not a girl anymore, but she didn't argue. She figured it wouldn't make a difference anyway. That's how they see her and the only way to change it is if she would stop acting like a little girl anymore. She decided to face everything put in her way and not to run away. (Like her plan of leaving the island early.)  
  
"Um, he is ok, right?"  
  
"He's doing fine." Lupin put his right arm around her shoulder as he led her to a secluded area. with Sirius following at their back. When they were out of sight from everybody else Sirius returned to his original form.  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself, "I guess you're wrong now, Sirius, Malfoys can change."  
  
Sirius just shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, that's the reason we pulled you here."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"But before that, how did you manage to make him act the way he did today? Earlier he was grumpy and I sort of saw you arguing with him as well." Lupin looked amused. He couldn't believe a muggle-hating wizard could be so protective of a muggle-born witch.  
  
Hermione blushed and lowered her head to avoid their gaze.  
  
Sirius was getting irritated, "Let's get started, Harry and the others will be looking for her soon."  
  
"What Sirius is trying to get at is this." Lupin pulled a chain from his pocket and handed it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione noticed that it was the necklace that Draco wore before. "That's Draco's right?"  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
"Why'd you take it?"  
  
"Hermione, can you remember a time when that looked different?"  
  
Hermione remembered that the eyes of the snake were glittering before. "The snake emitted a green light from its eyes."  
  
"Go on." Lupin urged her.  
  
"Go on?"  
  
"What happened then?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
  
"I just noticed it and nothing happened."  
  
"What did Malfoy do next?" Sirius was loosing each ounce of his patience.  
  
"Nothing. What's going on?"  
  
Lupin gave a sigh, "Hermione, this is really important. I want to know what he or you did next."  
  
"I commented it to him and he went away."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." Sirius's eye's glowed.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Hermione," Lupin tried to explain to her. "Hermione you know that Dumbledore used a spell to keep anyone or anything in and out of this place right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know of any other way of communicating with other witches or wizards aside from owls and the likes?"  
  
"I'm familiar of a few."  
  
"Good, then this will be an easy explanation. This chain that Draco Malfoy wears is not an ordinary chain." He stopped wishing she would catch on.  
  
And she did. 'FUCK! Draco was communicating to somebody else with that chain.' "You mean Draco's been giving secrets to their side?"  
  
"We're not really sure he has any secrets to tell. unless of course you said."  
  
"NO! I didn't! I may be controlled before but I would never tell anything that I know could bring harm to us."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I just want you to be careful with him. He may have changed but I still think that he could betray your trust."  
  
"I know that now." Hermione was depressed. She thought everything was going to be fine now. She took Draco's move earlier of protecting her as a sign that she could trust him but now.  
  
Lupin didn't want to see her so depressed, "We also don't know if he said anything to anyone. I'm not condemning him of anything. Trust your better judgments. If that doesn't work, remember your best friends."  
  
Hermione sort of found comfort with his words and nodded before she left them.  
  
"And by the way, you're a good Keeper." Sirius felt bad at how he acted and guilty at how sad she looked right now.  
  
That remark brought a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione joined Harry and Ron as they recounted the better parts of the match from the potion war to the Quidditch match. Somehow, there was a building awkwardness between Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff team. That's understandable considering what happened earlier.  
  
"Where've you been?" Harry was anxious to see her.  
  
"I've just had a talk with Professor Lupin."  
  
Harry's eyebrow shot up. "About what? About him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron didn't like being left out. "You guys, what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione pleading her to tell Ron about what happened. Hermione didn't want to since she knows that he will only overreact.  
  
"Sorry mate, not my story to tell."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes before facing Hermione, "Hermione?"  
  
"I will if you promise that you won't blow your head."  
  
"I promise." .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Try as hard as he can but he couldn't help but feel utter remorse at the idea. "So what you're trying to say is that you are obliged to befriend the slimy git or else you would be controlled by the fairies?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Ron was shocked at her response. "OK." He looked at Harry who only raised his shoulders. "So long as you never intended to act civilly to him, I guess I can't blame you."  
  
Hermione smiled, she didn't think it would go well.  
  
"This means Malfoy has to befriend you as well, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Hermione thought for a moment, "Wait, you're not thinking of what I'm thinking are you?"  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, we can use this to our advantage."  
  
"Ron, I promised that this would be kept a secret and I broke that promise for you, please don't do it."  
  
"Fine, but when are you going to stop this 'relationship' that you have with him?"  
  
"Professor Lupin is already looking into it."  
  
Harry was silent long enough, "So Hermione, how did it feel to play Keeper?"  
  
"Wasn't as bad as I thought."  
  
"Bad! There's nothing bad about being a Keeper." Ron was defending his position.  
  
"Remember, I don't like riding on broomsticks."  
  
Ron gave a smile.  
  
Harry wasn't sure he liked what was happening. Sure he didn't want to hide anything from Ron. He also wanted things to work out with the 2. But seeing them like this makes him feel weird things, things that aren't supposed to be felt by anyone with their best friends. 'I'm not jealous of them, I have no right to be.' "So, should we prepare another party for our victory?"  
  
Ron saw Harry's pathetic attempt to get Hermione's attention but he didn't speak to him about it. Instead he waited for Hermione to answer.  
  
"I really don't know, I mean we've been partying for 2 weeks now, I think that people need time to rest too."  
  
Harry didn't like the answer. He was looking forward for another round of 'Suck and Blow'.  
  
Hermione noticed and added, "If we're going to celebrate every time we win then we'd be celebrating every week. With Harry as our Seeker, there'd be no chance for the other team to defeat us."  
  
Harry's mood seemed to lighten with the compliment that he got from her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. Once again she sneaked out of her cabin and headed towards the beach. She began thinking of what happened earlier as she sat underneath a coconut tree. She was so sure that Draco meant to shield her. She didn't believe that he did it because of the fairies. She truly believed that Draco did it because he wanted to. 'What am I thinking, I'm just a mudblood to him. He might have forgotten it now but I know that's how he sees me still. Is it just wishful thinking to believe that he cares about me? Does this mean I want him to care about me?' She folded her feet and hugged them.  
  
"You seem distressed."  
  
Hermione looked for the source of the voice, "Draco, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"  
  
"I've done enough of that earlier. And here I thought you would've wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Don't be so arrogant, why would I want to talk to you?"  
  
"Am I not the one who received that Bludger?" He took a seat beside her, facing the ocean.  
  
Hermione blushed at the confrontation. "I.I."  
  
"It's ok, I understand."  
  
Hermione could see that he was troubled.  
  
"Funny isn't it, we began talking to each other in a lake and when we were forbidden we still end up together and in the beach."  
  
"Coincidence?"  
  
"Maybe." Draco added to himself, 'or maybe faith.'  
  
"Draco, are you alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, all I got was some few bruised ribs, nothing serious."  
  
"I wasn't talking about that, you seemed a little disturbed as well." 'Is this about the chain?'  
  
Draco stared at the open sea. "Do you know what scares me?"  
  
Hermione tensed, she hasn't seen Draco like this before.  
  
"I think that we're getting really close. The fact that I'm telling you this."  
  
Hermione wouldn't let him finish, "If that's all you don't have to worry, I'm sure the moment we leave this island, everything will go back to the way it should be." Somehow, she didn't like that idea.  
  
"Are you sure that we are still under their spell? What if.?"  
  
"Don't worry, when we get back to Hogwarts you'll be back to the obnoxious slimy git that I met 6 years ago."  
  
"What if we can't go back?"  
  
"Does being my friend that bad for you!?!"  
  
This time, Draco faced her, "You don't understand."  
  
"Oh I think I have a clue! To think that I was beginning to think of you as a friend, I guess I was wrong. How can I possibly like someone who hates my kind!?!" She started to stand up but Draco held on to her hand. "What!"  
  
"Wait, let me explain."  
  
Hermione waited for his explanation.  
  
"This is hard for me."  
  
"And you think this is easy for me!?!"  
  
"What I'm trying to get at is that I've never actually had a friend before. I don't know what to do or how to act."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know I'm not making sense, but my family is different from yours. Liking someone is equivalent to weakness."  
  
"You're right, our families are not the same, for us, liking someone gives us strength. They make us stronger. We know that there'll be somebody who's going to watch my back."  
  
"To us however, friends are obstacles. Your enemy for instance can get to you by attacking your friend. You maybe prepared but you let yourself get vulnerable because of your friend. You become weak by protecting more people rather than just protecting yourself."  
  
"Friends, when they support you can boost your powers. When you know someone believes in you and supports you, you get the courage and the ability to do more than you are capable of doing."  
  
"We're fighting again."  
  
"Nah. Think of it as a debate. It's healthy to debate with friends, you get to know them better that way." Hermione sat once again beside Draco. "Tell me, the thing you said earlier about."  
  
"Liking you?"  
  
"Yeah, that one, was it for real?"  
  
"Don't you want it? I can't help what I feel."  
  
"It's not that," She didn't know how to respond so she changed the topic. "Ron now also knows about the fairies."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Aren't you mad?"  
  
"Is there anything I can do about it?"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Hermione, how did we win earlier?"  
  
"Harry caught the snitch just in time. I couldn't catch a single Quaffle."  
  
"Was it because you were worried about me?" He teased.  
  
"Me? Worry about you? Why?" She teased back.  
  
"I imagine a lot of Bludger came your way?"  
  
"Ron wouldn't let that happen?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Harry put Seamus in replacement of Ron since Ron took your. assumed to be a Beater."  
  
Draco was having a hard time masking his feelings. He didn't like Harry taking his place as Seeker but Ron taking his place as Beater was more than he can handle. 'How can that idiot.'  
  
His train of thoughts were interrupted, "Draco."  
  
He gazed into her eyes. He anticipated what she was going to say. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say, thanks."  
  
That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but then again this was the first time he heard her say 'thanks' to him. He gave her a sincere smile.  
  
'Oh my. when did he got that amazing smile.' "You know, you should smile more often, it suits you." Her heart was skipping a beat every second.  
  
'She's flirting with me!' He smiled wider.  
  
Hermione could feel all her defenses melting away. His smile was just so inviting, she started to lean towards him and could feel his breath.  
  
Draco took her action as a sign. He closed the distance between them and finally tasted her lips for the first real time.  
  
Hermione's lips felt like they were burning. She moaned from the pleasure at the touch of their lips. Draco couldn't help himself. He slid his tongue inside teasing her to do the same. Hermione couldn't think, she didn't want to think, all she wanted was to increase the pleasure that she was feeling. She used her tongue to satisfy her desire. Draco in one swift movement turned Hermione over her back as he climbed on top of her. He deepened the kiss, frustrated that he couldn't do more. He respected her too much and wouldn't want to make any mistakes. When he heard her moan again he felt outraged. She was so near yet so far. His desire was also growing and wanted to be satisfied. He moved lower to her neck gently biting on it. He sucked and kissed skin to soothe the sting.  
  
"Draco."  
  
That jumpstarted back his brain. He leaned to one side as he watched her recover.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Hermione asked, blushing.  
  
"Nothing. It's just me."  
  
Hermione let go of the topic although she didn't want to. She felt rejected. "What's wrong then."  
  
"Remember the moment when the Bludger was after you?"  
  
"Yeah, you protected me from it."  
  
"Do you know how I felt when I saw it coming towards you?"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"I felt like, nothing else mattered but getting to you in time. I don't know what I would've done if I was too late."  
  
Hermione blushed deeper.  
  
"I was scared that I would lose you. And I've never felt anything close to that before. What I'm trying to say is." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I care about you, I like you and I don't want to lose you."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. She stood up quickly and ran away.  
  
"That didn't go so well." Draco whispered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione took off running without looking. She just kept on running. She didn't realize that she ended up in the lake. 'What's happening to me! I don't know what I feel anymore!'  
  
'You like him too and you know it. You should be glad that the feeling's mutual.'  
  
'But he just might be using me. I mean, the chain and all. He could be using me to get information for Voldemort or to hurt Harry. I can't let him do that!'  
  
'Lupin said that he might not have betrayed you or anything yet.'  
  
'That's bull! He's a Malfoy, and Malfoys are followers of Voldemort! How can I trust him? This is getting out of hand. Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? Why did I like it?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Obviously, trust is a big thing for her. She still doesn't know  
at this point that one of her best friends is falling for her. 


	14. And It Gets Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/13  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models".  
Thanks for the reviews! Any thoughts? Thanks for the suggestions.  
I'm thinking whether to continue this story, I'm having some trouble  
with my schedule. I don't think I would be having enough free time to  
continue 2 stories. I think that I'd be focusing with Last Chance  
especially since I have a beta there who seems interested in it. What  
do you guys think? A few reviews could make me change my mind.  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter14: And It Gets Worse  
  
Hermione woke up amidst the lake. She was inside the cave that she and Draco shared together the first few days. She looked for Draco around her. When she didn't find him anywhere she began to get worried. She didn't remember anything that happened last night or any conversation she had with Sirius or Lupin. All she remembered was that she and Draco still visited the lake. She decided to go search for Draco. When she left the cave the scene at the lake took her breath away. Sure the lilacs were there but to her amazement, there were also other flowers growing all over the place. The scene looked more like a painting that she saw once in a muggle museum. When she got back her ability to think she started calling out Draco's name.  
  
'Where the hell is he? Did he leave me here alone?' She looked at her watch to see what time it was and it was pointing to general meeting. She got really nervous and started to sprint out of the forest towards the camp all the while continuing her search for Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at camp, the Gryffindors were panicking when they couldn't find Hermione anywhere.  
  
"Lavender are you sure that Hermione's not in the cabin?" Ron was getting worried that his best friend was missing.  
  
"Maybe we should go tell the professors now." Harry was agitated. He didn't like the idea of loosing Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco on the other hand spent the night at the beach not wanting to forget the kiss that he shared with her. When he got back to camp and saw Harry with the rest of the Gryffindors he scanned for Hermione's face. He wanted to talk to her about what he said. He wanted to salvage what's left of their relationship. He took a deep breath before entering the Gryffindor people. "Has anyone seen Hermione?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. "We thought she was with you."  
  
"What?" Draco seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When's the last time you saw her?" Harry glared at him.  
  
Draco didn't want to talk about what happened at the beach so he lied, "Quidditch match. Why? Where is she?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out!" Harry was shouting now.  
  
"Ease up mate, it's not his fault." Even when he defended Draco in a way, he still shot him with icy glares.  
  
Draco was not that naïve. He got the message and wondered for a while of the possibilities as to where she could be. 'Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?' "Have you searched everywhere?" He posed the question to no one in particular. When he got no answers he swore silently and began his search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron considered telling Snape since he was after their head.  
  
"She'd only get in trouble," Ron reasoned.  
  
"What if she is already in trouble?" Harry argued.  
  
"She can handle herself, she'll be fine." Ron reassured although he doubted what he just said.  
  
"Maybe she's in the forest?" Harry was beginning to get desperate.  
  
"No, I doubt it. She knows the risks. She's smart; she wouldn't do anything that dumb."  
  
"You think? What if she got controlled and now those fairies got her captive?"  
  
'That's a possibility.' Ron wished real hard that that's not what happened. "Why don't we try Sirius or Lupin first?"  
  
Harry nodded and started to sprint towards Lupin's cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Draco couldn't find her hard as he tried to look for her. He seriously considered to go search in the forest but he didn't want to be controlled anymore. He was having a battle of wills inside his head. One of them kept on pushing him to risk everything for her. He did care for her genuinely. The other part was telling him to be reasonable. For one he's not even sure that Hermione is in the forest. But he didn't like the idea of loosing her as well. So in an attempt to compromise, Draco decided to give her about and hour more before he went to search for her in the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lupin saw Harry and Ron heading towards his cabin so he fixed the papers that he was writing to Dumbledore as he waited for the two to reach him. When they arrived, he heard no knock as the two barged inside.  
  
"What's the big rush?"  
  
"Have you." Ron started to say.  
  
"Hermione's missing!" Harry spurted all out.  
  
Lupin didn't expect that. "Are you sure? Since when?"  
  
"Lavender said that she didn't sleep in the cabin and now she's not anywhere in camp."  
  
"I was afraid of this." Lupin didn't realize that he said it out loud. "Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm here." Draco seemed like he had the same idea as Harry and Ron's.  
  
All the three of them looked at his direction. "Mr. Malfoy, when was the last time you saw her?" Lupin arched one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Yesterday at the Quidditch match."  
  
"You do know that I can smell a lie within miles, do you?" Lupin challenged.  
  
Draco couldn't believe he saw past his mask. "Last night at the beach."  
  
Harry and Ron glared at him. The thought of Hermione and Draco alone at the beach was sickening.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Lupin was eyeing him dangerously.  
  
"We got to talk, that's all." Draco used all his energy to be convincing.  
  
"Right." Lupin didn't believe him. "Tell me how did this 'talk' of yours ended?"  
  
Draco couldn't think of anything else, "She got upset."  
  
"Why you." Harry started to lunge toward him but Ron blocked him. Don't get me wrong he wanted to rip Draco's head from his body but he wanted to know the whole story.  
  
"Then what happened?" Lupin was glad that Ron was using his self-control.  
  
"She walked away."  
  
"Did you see where to?"  
  
"No, it was dark. I thought she headed back to her cabin."  
  
"For the record, Mr. Malfoy, has this happened before?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
Harry and Ron were now all red with anger. Ron was loosing his patience and started to lunge at Draco himself.  
  
Lupin couldn't stand the interruption and cast a spell so that the two couldn't come near. "Did she run away that other time?"  
  
"Not that I remember."  
  
"Did you feel an urge to go back to the lake?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"That's all, you can go now."  
  
"What the." Draco stopped himself before he could swear. "What about her?"  
  
"We'll be looking at it. I don't want to cause any panic among the students."  
  
Draco was being stubborn and he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I'm asking you to please leave, NOW!"  
  
Draco shook his head and banged the door as he left the cabin. 'Fucking bastard! I'll find her, I swear if that's the last I'll do, I'll find her."  
  
Inside the cabin Sirius came out of the bunk and transformed back to his original form. It looked like he was listening at the conversation earlier. "What now?"  
  
Lupin reversed the spell he cast on the two and began to talk, "We still have no idea where she could be. For all we know, she just might want some privacy. And there's no evidence that she's in the lake right now." He added when Ron and Harry started to speak.  
  
Silence dawned on them as they thought of where and why was she hiding. Every time the older persons would suggest a place, Harry or Ron would dismissed the idea. When everything else seemed hopeless Lupin suggested something. "Padfoot, maybe you could go."  
  
"I'll come with him." Harry volunteered himself.  
  
"No, you can't go. It's too dangerous. You might get controlled as well."  
  
"What about Sirius then, he could get controlled as well."  
  
"Not when I'm in my Animagous form." Sirius answered.  
  
The two were bewildered.  
  
"You see, the fairies have no power over the animals, so when Sirius transforms to a dog, he wouldn't be subjected to their magic." Lupin explained.  
  
"Then if Hermione is in trouble, Sirius wouldn't be able to help her. I mean, if he's an Animagous then he wouldn't be able to use his wand and." Harry was already babbling.  
  
"It'll all be alright. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."  
  
The four then started to talk about situations and possible ways to get out of them. When they finished, all of them prepared to leave the cabin and to take their places according to the plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aside from Lupin, the other professors didn't know what was happening. The Gryffindors searched for her as calmly and peacefully as possible to avoid ruckus. But they weren't the only ones looking for her.  
  
Draco looked at his watch as his deadline draw nearer. He stared determinedly at the forest as he dreaded the idea of being controlled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione rushed away from the lake as she searched her way back. She never got lost before but for some reason, she found it hard to leave the lake. It was as if she was going in circles and that the forest itself wouldn't allow her to leave. Then she remembered the spell for directions that she taught to Harry for the Tri Wizard Competition. She cast it and it pointed towards north. After that she didn't have any trouble of leaving the lake anymore. Finally she saw light and rushed towards it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron saw Draco and they wanted to get some answers. They marched towards him.  
  
Draco however started to walk towards the forest but he felt arms grabbing his. "What the bloody."  
  
"We need to talk." Harry hissed.  
  
"Let me go, I have to do something."  
  
"I'm sure that something could wait." Ron joined Harry.  
  
Draco jerked Harry's arms and faced them, "You bloody better stay away from me!"  
  
"What are you hiding Malfoy?" Harry glared at him.  
  
Before Draco could answer, he saw a person coming out of the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before marching back to camp. She scanned the students running here and there, having fun. When she found the person she was looking for she walked towards him.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron." She acknowledged her friends, but then her gaze stopped at Draco. As Hermione neared, she smiled at him teasing him. Everybody who cared watched in amazement even Draco. Before anybody blinked she was standing in front of Draco with a sensual smile on her lips. Draco held her gaze for a while, waiting for her next move. Everybody now was watching. It's as if everything faded and the only life around was Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Hi." Hermione broke the intense silence.  
  
Draco found himself speechless, his eyes widened when Hermione finally made her move.  
  
Hermione stood on her toes as she reached for Draco's lips. Draco was shocked but he didn't move. He wanted to pinch himself to find out if he was just dreaming but he stayed still. Hermione however didn't stop with that. She was having an intense urge to kiss him madly. When she felt his lips starting to respond, she licked his lips and let herself in. Draco couldn't think. He was getting drugged by her soft lips and overly excited tongue. He held her head and leaned toward her to deepen the kiss that she started. It no longer registered to him that they were kissing each other in front of a crowd, a big one at that. Hermione felt like drowning in the pleasure that she was feeling. Her hands went up to play with his hair, while eagerly tugging him to get closer. They practically didn't want to stop but they had to or they would have suffocated.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and was preparing for round two. Her arms were still dangling at his neck. She started tugging him forward.  
  
Draco was still recovering from the kiss when he heard a lot of hooting and howling. That jugged his memory back. He started to blush a shade that could compete with Ron's hair. He wanted to stay like that for a little longer but thought it unwise. "I think we should get out of here." He whispered to Hermione.  
  
She smiled thinking of what they could do. "Where are we going? The lake seems like the right place." She teased.  
  
Draco finally understood. 'She's fucking controlled again!' "I can think of a better place."  
  
"I bet." She flirted before fainting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he's seeing. 'Hermione's kissing the bloody ferret!' He thought that there was something wrong. He scanned the crowd to look for help. He saw most of the professors gasping at Hermione and Draco as well. He searched for Lupin since he believed that Hermione was once again under the fairies control. Then he felt someone grab his arms real hard. He looked at the person and saw Harry wincing in anger. It looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"The bloody ferret's going to pay." Ron heard him whisper.  
  
Harry started to move, no the right word was to attack Draco but this time, Ron got a good hold on Harry. "Don't do anything stupid. We got to take her to Lupin."  
  
Harry tried to break free but it was to no avail. Ron's grip was steady. He had no choice but to nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lifted her and carried her in his arms as he headed towards Lupin. It looked like his mouth was left open.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat and mind as he faced Draco.  
  
"Sir, I think she's being controlled again."  
  
Lupin could only nod, his words did not register in him because of the shock.  
  
"Sir, the fairies?" Draco tried to make him remember.  
  
"Right, right." He cleared his throat again. "Take her to my cabin."  
  
Draco obeyed without hesitation.  
  
Harry and Ron started to follow Draco but were halted.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Lupin. I'd like to talk with you all." Professor McGonagall ordered.  
  
The three of them looked at each other before heading to McGonagall's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the office Harry, Ron and Lupin waited for McGonagall.  
  
"This feels strangely familiar. It's as if I'm back to being a student in Hogwarts." Lupin tried to ease the tension but nobody noticed. Harry and Ron were both contemplating on Hermione's condition.  
  
Within minutes, McGonagall entered the room. However she was not alone. Draco, Hermione and a dog followed her in.  
  
Harry stood from his chair. He went towards Hermione, eager to take her away from Draco. He guided her to his chair and he let her sit on it.  
  
Hermione looked grateful but she felt a little dizzy at first and didn't respond.  
  
"Now, start from the very beginning." McGonagall looked at Lupin for an explanation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes passed and Lupin finished his story, "My guess is, Hermione was controlled again by the fairies."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Do you have anything to add Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione still couldn't talk so she shook her head instead. She couldn't remember what happened.  
  
"Very well." McGonagall took a very deep breath as she started to talk. "I'm very disappointed in all of you especially in you, Professor Lupin." She glanced at him sternly. "I think that you should've told me of everything that's happened in here." She then focused on Hermione, "And you too Ms. Granger. I expected a lot from you. Didn't I specifically tell you and Mr. Malfoy to watch each other so that you wouldn't leave the grounds of this camp?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but."  
  
"No buts. I thought you could be a good thing for Mr. Malfoy but I see now that he was successful in changing you instead."  
  
"Professor, Draco didn't do anything."  
  
"That's exactly my point! He didn't stop you!"  
  
"But." Hermione couldn't seem to talk straight.  
  
"No more buts, there will be changes around here."  
  
"What are you saying Professor?" Harry asked, he didn't want to see Hermione pack her things and leave.  
  
"I'm saying, I'm exchanging partners."  
  
"Oh." Harry sighed.  
  
Draco on the other hand got irritated. He didn't like the idea. He liked having Hermione as his partner.  
  
Professor Lupin dared to intervene, "I think Hermione and Malfoy should stay together. They will be more susceptible to the fairies magic if they're separated."  
  
"Rubbish!" McGonagall was getting impatient.  
  
"But, the two were already getting along fine. Hermione only got controlled because of a misunderstanding. They told me that she got upset last night when she talked with Malfoy, which brought about to what happened today. If they become friends then there wouldn't be any problem. They wouldn't be controlled anymore since they would be doing what the fairies want them to do."  
  
"Are you sure about that? It looks to me like you are not." She waited for an answer. "Mr. Potter, you'll be paired with Ms. Granger. I hope that you." She looked at Harry. "Would be able to handle the situation?"  
  
Harry nodded. If his insides could talk they would've been screaming with delight.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you're with." McGonagall thought for a moment, she couldn't remember Harry's partner.  
  
"Ms. Patil, Parvati." Harry continued for her.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Bloody hell!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. A Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/15  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is not a continuation to "Models".  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R. OKAY?  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter15: A Couple?  
  
Draco couldn't sleep. 'Just my luck! First she gets mad at me, then she gets paired with Potter and then I get stuck with Patil! I don't know who's worse Pansy or her!" He wanted to leave everything behind. He wanted to leave the island as soon as possible.  
  
He got up and took his wand as he carefully sneak out of the cabin. He wanted badly to go to the forest but he wouldn't dare. 'This mess all started with that stupid urge anyway!'  
  
He started to head towards the beach, as that's where he kissed Hermione for real, meaning without the help of the fairies. He sat down under the same tree that they shared last night as his thoughts drifted far away.  
  
Last night, he held her close. He could still feel her lips on his. He could feel the passion that they've exchanged. He could hear the soft moans that came from her. He could remember the little play they did with their tongues. He could still smell her fragrance. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see her staring at him. He could still see her expression when he ended the kiss. Confused and hurt.  
  
'Why is it that she got this kind of effect on me?" He sighed, frustrated. 'What's she got that's so special?'  
  
Draco had a feeling that the fairies aren't the ones responsible for this anymore. 'Why did she go back to the forest? Does she hate me that much to risk everything?'  
  
He felt his back getting tired and decided to lie down. He used a small rock for his pillow. He stared upwards and counted the shooting stars as they passed by. He didn't realize that he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was the blonde woman looking lovingly at a little baby boy. She was watching the boy as he slept when a man came barging inside the nursery. He looked worried and scared. The guy said something to the woman. Draco couldn't hear what they were saying but it was evident that the woman panicked at his words. She grabbed the baby and a black cloak. The man pulled something in the wall, which opened a secret passage. The man also grabbed a black cloak. He let the woman through the passage first. The man looked for the last time at the room careful to check if there was anything that could point to their escape route. A flash of light came after the scene.  
  
The woman that held the baby was caught by hooded men. They were pushing her into a dark corridor. The woman looked terrified at what was happening. She was begging the hooded men about something but once again Draco couldn't make out what she was saying. The man was also caught and was being pushed down as well. He wanted to protect the woman and the child but they wouldn't let him. A few minutes later a man appeared standing at the end of the corridor. Then a flash of light hit the couple, which made them jerk with pain. The woman still didn't let go of the baby but she was in no condition to protect it from the hooded people, much less to tighten her grip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up with a cold sweat. He tried to focus his eyes to look at where he was when he heard a voice. He searched for his wand inside his robe and started to sit up.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco looked to his side; he heard the voice beside him.  
  
"Draco?" She repeated. "Are you alright?"  
  
Draco couldn't believe who he saw. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wanted to be sure that Hermione was really near him.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione seemed worried when he didn't acknowledged her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you that same question, don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." It was true. He couldn't sleep because of her. He was confused about what he feels. He thought that the kiss they shared earlier in front of everyone was the answer he was looking for. (Remember the ending of chapter 13.) But it was not; she was just controlled. She wouldn't have kissed him if it weren't for the fairies. 'What the bloody hell are you thinking! After all the things you've done to her, of course she'd hate you.'  
  
"I couldn't sleep either."  
  
Hermione and Draco were silent for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Hermione heard what she did to him earlier and was embarrassed for the way she acted. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't her pride wouldn't let her.  
  
Draco didn't like the awkward silence that passed between them, "May I ask why did you went back into the forest?"  
  
Hermione blushed a little, not knowing what she would reply. "I really don't know. The next thing I knew I was already in the lake. My feet seemed to have found it on their own."  
  
"I see. You and Potter will be partners now right?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in hot water."  
  
"Don't worry, we only have a few more days before we come back to Hogwarts."  
  
"More like weeks to me."  
  
"Is it me or do you really want to leave this island? I thought that now that you're paired with Potter you'd be having more fun." He teased.  
  
"Sure, Harry's not bad but."  
  
"What is it in this island that makes you want to leave? I mean you and Potter look kinda good together."  
  
Hermione eyed him dangerously.  
  
"Ah! I see now, you don't like to be paired with Potter, is that it?"  
  
"Yes that's it!" She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.  
  
Draco was shocked at her outburst. "What? You don't like Potter?"  
  
"It's not that." She sighed before continuing, "I just. it doesn't feel right."  
  
Draco felt like his heart was doing flips inside. He tried to mask his feelings again with a smirk, "I thought you Gryffindors stick up for each other?"  
  
"I thought you'd be glad to hear what I just said?" Hermione was irritated at his reaction.  
  
That left him speechless. Sure he wanted to hear her say that, preferably out loud to Potter's face. He just didn't want to get optimistic and then get his heart broken. He didn't want to assume anything from Hermione. For all he knew, she could be under the fairies spell again.  
  
"You don't know how hard this is for me." Hermione looked down to hide another blush.  
  
Draco watched her intently, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I didn't want to be paired with Harry not because I hate him or something. It's just that I'm already satisfied with my current partner."  
  
Draco's eyes widened at her insinuation. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know whether what I'm feeling right now is real or not."  
  
"And what are you feeling?" Draco leaned towards her, eager to hear every word that she's going to say.  
  
"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I've already undergone with that kind of torture." When he received an icy glare he added, "I just want to be sure."  
  
"I like you goddamit!" She blurted out.  
  
"Are you sure?" He stared into her eyes.  
  
She couldn't handle the intensity of his gaze and just closed her eyes and nodded. But then her other self added, "Technically, not really, because of the fairies and all."  
  
Draco nodded and let a smile form his lips. He couldn't remember anything that can come close to what he was feeling now.  
  
"The only way to find out is if we come back to Hogwarts and that's still a long way."  
  
"Why don't we just take this slow? It'll all clear up anyway."  
  
She nodded but she couldn't help but tease him, "I was afraid that you'd gloat." She saw him smile again. She was having a hard time with those smiles. Whenever he flashes one, her mind goes blank in admiration. "I guess you've really changed."  
  
"You too. Back then I wouldn't have believed anyone who'd say that you'd like me."  
  
"I agree." Her tone changed to a more serious one. "Draco, what'll happen when we get back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I told you, we'll take it from there when we get back. For now, let's just enjoy the rest of the summer."  
  
"Enjoy? How? If you've forgotten, we always have Quidditch match meaning Harry will put me in the team and."  
  
"Whoa! Hold it, you're such a worrywart. Hasn't anyone told you to relax a little bit?"  
  
"Careful, you're starting to sound like Harry." She teased. It felt good to talk to him like this.  
  
Draco however didn't like it. "Potter? I don't think so." He arched an eyebrow.  
  
She gave him a smile, amused at his expression. "Seriously, what'll we do know? I mean Harry and Ron are my friends, best friends." She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Fine, I'll be civil, as long as they are."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Look, I promised to be civil, not to be friends with them, so don't even try."  
  
"Fine with me. Same goes with me then, I suppose?" Hermione had to ask about his friends in Slytherin.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind."  
  
Hermione felt a breeze passed by which made shiver.  
  
"You're cold." Draco didn't wait for her answer. He pulled her close and put his arms around her. He searched her face to ask her something, "Why did you come here?"  
  
"I told I couldn't sleep."  
  
Draco knew she was lying. He knew she was hiding something from him but he let it go.  
  
"Wait up, I told you I like you, I didn't here any reply."  
  
Draco smiled at her attempt to change the subject. He gazed at her eyes. He could feel her heart starting to beat faster. "Hermione Granger, I like you."  
  
She met his gaze and smiled at his words. She liked hearing it from him but she had to make sure that the subject about the reason she was up would be forgotten. "That wasn't romantic. You have to practice that some more." She teased.  
  
"I would rather practice this." He closed what little distance that was between them and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"You got a point." She smiled enticingly at him as she kissed him back. She didn't want to tell him that the reason she was out was because she was craving his touch. Then again he was going to find that out soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Draco and Hermione went to the pitch together, hand in hand. It didn't bother them that people were gawking. No one seemed to believe what was happening. It was as if the scene yesterday was already forgotten. Hermione saw Harry and Ron with Lavender and the rest of the Gryffindor people. She looked at Draco, waiting for an approval before she tugged him towards her best friends.  
  
When they reached them, both Harry and Ron's mouth was left open. Hermione was nervous; she didn't know how they would react. Well, she had a pretty good idea about Ron's behavior. He is a very over acting fellow.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing with him?"  
  
"Good day too Ron, guys." She gave a warm smile.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked. It looked like Harry was still in shock. He couldn't even close his mouth.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"I doubt it. You're holding hands with Malfoy, I don't think you're alright!"  
  
"Oh please Ron, just for once, would you please shut up?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the deal with him anyway?" Ron asked Hermione but he glared at Draco.  
  
Draco was looking all smug because she was arguing with her friends all because of him and it felt good.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned to Harry, it seemed to her that he was more reasonable. She looked at Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
Harry now was able to close his mouth. When he saw her pleading to him to interfere he couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her aside by the arm.  
  
"Harry what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Draco glared at Harry. He knew that he has a thing for her and he became possessive. He started to walk to her but Ron and surprisingly Lavender wouldn't let him. He was left to just watch what Harry was doing to her.  
  
"Why'd you pull me here Harry?" Hermione shot him an angry look.  
  
"What's going on with you two?" Harry chose his words carefully.  
  
"What do you mean, what's going on?"  
  
"Are you two. you know?"  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, well. Yes there is!"  
  
"I don't understand, I expected this from Ron but not you. You seemed to understand before."  
  
"Well yeah, because before you two were only going for friendship and because of the fairies but now."  
  
Hermione stopped a giggle. "You almost sound like a jealous boyfriend. I promise nothing will change between us."  
  
'That's what I was afraid of.' He avoided her eyes.  
  
"Harry, you and Ron mean a lot to me. I would never jeopardize our relationship."  
  
"What if he makes you?"  
  
"Who do you think I would choose?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ouch! Of course you and Ron. How could I choose someone who I've just gotten to know now from my best friends?"  
  
Harry just nodded. He couldn't take the pain that he was feeling. 'What would've happened if I followed Ron's advice before?'  
  
"So Harry, will you help me out?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Anything for you."  
  
"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly in a friendly way.  
  
Draco on the other hand didn't know the difference. He was starting to heat up. He didn't want to see Hermione in the arms of one of her admirers. "Hermione?" He called to get her attention.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. Can't you see she's talking with Harry?" Ron said irritably.  
  
Harry and Hermione broke the embrace, as they can smell trouble. "You be careful with him ok? If he hurts you tell me ok?" Harry whispered to her ear. Hermione just nodded as she was guided back to Ron and the others. "It's alright Ron, we're done here."  
  
Ron can't believe what was happening. He had a hard time getting through his feelings between her and Harry. Now that she was with Draco, it was another ball game. He felt betrayed. And the fact that Harry didn't seem to care was too much. Draco was the enemy and his best friend now dates him.  
  
Hermione gave a kiss to Harry and Ron's cheek as a sign of peace offering. She also whispered something to Ron. He didn't know if it was a threat. "Be nice."  
  
Draco was now fuming with anger. First it was about the hug with Harry now, she gave them kisses. 'Don't they know how hard it was for me to be able to get a kiss from her?'  
  
"Draco, shall we go now?" Hermione took his hand as she started to move to the pitch. She added in a whisper, "You did great."  
  
"Wait!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What is it now?" She was becoming irritated.  
  
"Harry here is your partner now, don't you remember?"  
  
Both Parvati and Draco groaned at the remark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks to Lady Scarlett1 - don't worry it's just a minor  
problem that can be easily remedied.  
  
Thanks to Silbara & Crafter of Fate - thanks for the reviews,  
I've decided to continue it, let's say petition?  
  
Thanks to all the other loyal reviewers like Akili, ToOtHpIck,  
Lizzie Malfoy (Darker-than-Ebony) LynXkittY, DracosBabe1989 - miss  
your reviews, Shadowwolf2371 and the others.  
  
Actually this was just an accidental story that I thought of as I  
commuted home. It was so damn hot, I associated heat with summer then  
I recalled romantic movies about guys being forced to join summer camp  
and ends up finding romance. I actually have no idea what happens on  
camps since here in this country we only have summer classes like  
piano or swimming lessons. They're not really camp thingy. We get to  
go back home when darkness came then come back the next day. I'm  
surprised that there are people who like it. Thanks too for those who  
reviewed, I appreciate it. I love reading reviews, it inspires me to  
think of better plots and challenges me to do better. So please  
continue R&R!  
  
What to expect:  
  
The fairies become more active. Draco and the others will find  
out what's their purpose in controlling Hermione.  
  
For those interested, I will continue this story. Just review  
it so that I know whether you are still interested. I actually lose  
interest in continuing the story when I don't get any. 


	16. The Maze

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/19  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R. OKAY?  
  
Thanks again for the reviewers. Love them all!  
  
Oh and yeah, don't confuse this with my other story (for those who  
read Last Chance anyway). Remember, Summer Camp: Snape hates  
mudbloods, Last Chance: Snape favors her. Clear? Good!  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter16: The Maze  
  
Potions and Quidditch activities were done. The next activity for the week is Charms. For this week professor Flitwick came to judge and help them.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco gathered around him in the middle of the pitch. "Good day students! Don't you think that this day is quite amazing?" Flitwick mad his introduction. "How are you doing so far?" He was curious about the relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin after being forced to live and work together.  
  
Nobody bothered to say anything. Flitwick was a bit disappointed; to him it looked like there weren't any changes. But there were, not only between the two houses but also with the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw team.  
  
"Now back to business. I heard that you have had a potion's war. Tell me what do you expect with Charms?" Flitwick asked the students.  
  
Again the group wasn't the least bit interested.  
  
"Fine, fine. Can't you at least try to act like you are enjoying yourself?" Flitwick glanced at his favorite student, Hermione. "Do you still remember the last task in Tri Wizard Competition?"  
  
Hermione felt obliged to at least nod.  
  
"Well, at the end of the week, you guys will have the opportunity to do what Mr. Potter has done before."  
  
Now he got all the attention of the class. "What is he crazy? I'm not going in some dangerous labyrinth!" People kept on hissing their refusal.  
  
"Settle down. I will not force anyone to participate. Just like in the Tri Wizard Competition there will only be four pairs to enter the maze. So technically there will be four teams. I'm hoping to see four volunteers in this team and four on the other team. Whoever wins will gain 100 points to be added to their house for the house cup next year."  
  
Draco raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick seemed amused that there were people listening to him.  
  
"What if the team that wins consists of two houses?"  
  
"Well, then both house will gain 100 points."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione to show his intent on joining the maze.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. She raised her hand for another question.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Sir, how will you pair the teams?"  
  
Flitwick wasn't aware of McGonagall's pairing of students, "I leave it to those who will volunteer. I must say that the pair must trust each other to be able to finish the maze safely, don't you think?"  
  
"I agree sir." She then looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. They can't believe that Hermione would rather join Draco on the maze. They saw each glance the two shared.  
  
"By the way, the maze will only have Charm related obstacles. They won't be as dangerous as that of the Tri Wizard Competition so you don't have to worry. I'm expecting a lot of volunteers here especially from Gryffindors whose foundation is on their courage. When the two teams have been decided, the rest of you would have to help them to prepare for Saturday. If there's any other questions?" He looked back at Hermione and Draco who both shook their heads. "I'll be taking volunteers now."  
  
Draco immediately raised his hand. Harry and Ron followed suit. There was an exchanged of angry glares.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I expect this to be a breeze with you as you've survived and won before." He looked pleased to have three volunteers already. "Mr. Malfoy since you're the first to volunteer, who would you like to be paired with?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Everybody's gaze was fixed on him. "He's messing with the Gryffindor trio. This is bad. I can smell trouble." Harry and Ron were giving him a deadly scowl.  
  
"Ms. Granger, good choice Mr. Malfoy but I have to ask you a question."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Do you trust Ms. Granger to help you out?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ms. Granger, how about you?"  
  
Harry met Hermione's gaze challengingly. "I guess so." 'I hope Harry and Ron are not expecting me to pair with them.  
  
"Ok then. I don't see why you can't be paired. Now Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you both raised your hands at the same time. I think that you two should talk first on who'll join the activity."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Ron and I could join together." He then looked at Ron for approval.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Excellent." Flitwick then faced the remainder of the team. "Now everyone that's left will help them out by casting spells on them and the two teams would counteract by using charms. So those of you who's got a grudge have a chance to release them this week." He gave a wink to them.  
  
Draco whispered to Hermione, "I'm seriously considering dropping my spot so that I can get back at those two."  
  
"You're forgetting that they are my friends."  
  
Flitwick then gave a few minutes for the two teams to get together.  
  
Harry and Ron pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"What's up guys?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"You told me that if you were to choose between us you'd choose us against him!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I did tell you that. Tell me, how can I choose between you and Ron then?" She challenged. "I mean, you two did volunteer and let's say both of you would've asked me to be your partner. Do you think I can choose between you?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I guess you're right, still you could've just avoided the activity all together."  
  
"What makes you think that I would pass up this up?" She teased him by flashing he pearly whites.  
  
Harry couldn't think of any reply. He was captivated by her smile.  
  
"Hello? Harry are you there?" She teased.  
  
Harry blushed a deep red at being caught off guard.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "So are we good?" She posed this question to Ron who seemed to be listening to her.  
  
"We're good." Ron nudged Harry to reply.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Good, cause I was thinking that maybe the four of us can help each other out."  
  
"Like you really need help. You were the one who helped me accomplish that task in the Tri Wizard Competition." Harry was able to focus now.  
  
"But that was years ago. I think that we need each other. We could practice together and stuff."  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron objected. "From what Flitwick just said, we're already going to have to deal with all of the Slytherins, I don't think I like the idea of having a smug Malfoy with us."  
  
"Oh come on Ron, Draco would also have the same problem with our house."  
  
"No, Hermione," Harry loved the way her name sounds. "Malfoy's got you. I don't think Neville and the others would even dare to challenge you. Besides, us Gryffindors play it fair. I doubt that the Slytherins would waste their chance on getting us without getting themselves in trouble."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I guess but that means that I'd prepare with Draco alone."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other at disbelief. "Well if that's how it's going to be then maybe we could all prepare together."  
  
Hermione gave a triumphant look at her two best friends.  
  
She took the arms of Harry and Ron as she led them to Draco. "Sorry it took so long. I hope you didn't get bored."  
  
"So what have you been discussing about?"  
  
"Nothing much." She gave him a smile.  
  
"Well that grin doesn't look good. What did you talk about?"  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe the four of us could help each other out by preparing together."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow in question. "I thought that I told you not to try to make us friends."  
  
"Don't act as if it's our fault. We wouldn't dream of having anything to do with you!" Ron said in outrage.  
  
"Then I suppose you'd be leaving Hermione alone then, seeing that she's with me." Draco challenged.  
  
Ron tried to lunge at him but Hermione blocked his way. "Guys! Stop this! We're supposed to be a team."  
  
"You do know that you're protecting that git over US!" Ron was fuming with anger.  
  
"Ron back-off. If this is how you're going to react all the time then let's just forget it!" She glared at Ron saying, "You prepare with Harry, and Draco and I will prepare on our own."  
  
She turned around, grabbed Draco's hand and walked to the opposite side of the pitch.  
  
"Hermione wait up!" Harry tried to call after her. "Ron, look at what you did. Stop pushing her to him!" Harry set foot towards her.  
  
Ron sighed in defeat, "Harry if you'd only make your move then she wouldn't have to put up with that slimy git!" He watched as the puppy dog hopelessly followed Hermione, trying to soothe her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week ended abruptly. Hermione spent most of her time preparing for the maze with Draco. She's been avoiding Ron as much as possible. Harry was doing his best to keep it cool with her. Hermione welcomed his effort. She managed to juggle Draco and Harry at the same time without the help of Ron. There were even times when Ron would practice Quidditch instead and Harry would join Draco and Hermione's practices. Talk about third wheel. Draco couldn't even make a move to improve their relationship with the third wheel and all.  
  
When at last Saturday came, the four pairs that joined the activity each took a different entrance. Draco and Hermione chose the outer left entrance. Harry and Ron chose the outer right entrance. Hermione still wasn't in speaking terms with Ron and she decided to enter the maze as far away from him as possible. Draco didn't mind, in fact he couldn't ask for more.  
  
Last week Draco got upset for wasting precious time alone with Hermione with Harry joining them. He thought of a plan to recover the lost time. They were given instructions that the maze ends in the west. All he got to do is to go the other way around. If Hermione starts noticing that they are heading the wrong way, he can try to persuade her. Of course everything would work out fine if her bodyguards wouldn't suddenly appear.  
  
Then the signal was given. There were pairs that were excited to go inside but some feared for their lives. It was like they weren't really given a choice. Hermione noticed that Padma Patil was one of the contenders. She found this amusing since charms weren't really her strongest point. 'She must have been elected to join since she's their leader.'  
  
Harry and Ron were among the first to enter the maze. It seemed like they want to end the activity as soon as possible. They both wanted to get to the Quidditch part. They do have more fun when they're flying whether they maybe chasing the snitch, passing the Quaffle or avoiding the Bludgers.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was giddy with excitement. This was the first time that she'll work with Draco on their own, no supervisors nor bodyguards. As soon as she heard the signal, she dragged Draco into the maze. Different Charms were swarming on her head trying not to forget anything. This was a good chance to let people know that she can do more than just memorize theories plus this was also a good chance to shove it to Sirius and Lupin's faces that they were wrong about Draco. He has changed and he can be trusted.  
  
Most of the professors watching the activity weren't exactly happy about the pairings of students. McGonagall was very vocal about her stand. Hermione and Draco shouldn't be paired together. She gave them both dangerous look that meant that they were in trouble. Lupin and Sirius were worried at the thought of leaving Hermione on her own with Malfoy. Snape didn't like the idea of Draco associating with a mudblood.  
  
The teams from Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw were a bit apprehensive. They were thinking that this maze was similar to that of where Harry entered and where Cedric died. They were just being foolish to think that the professors would even dare hurt them.  
  
Hermione and Draco were doing a pretty good job. Hermione would do charms for their defense while Draco did once for their offense. It was always like this. Gryffindor would protect while Slytherin would attack. That's the only way it made sense.  
  
When they were about halfway through Draco started with his act. He was in charge with directions (mainly because he had plans for them). So he had no trouble leading her into the wrong directions. Instead of heading west, they started heading east.  
  
Hermione easily saw through his plan. She quickly remembered a mark on the wall (made from an explosive charm made by Draco). "Draco, tell me we aren't going in circles."  
  
"Well ok. We aren't."  
  
"Draco, don't make me lose my patience. Tell me the truth." She looked at him sternly.  
  
Draco gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine, you're right."  
  
Hermione cast a dangerous look. She started to wave her wand to cast a spell but Draco took her arm. "What!?!" She was getting irritated.  
  
Draco cast her a seductive look. "No one would blame us if we got lost?"  
  
"Harry knows that that it's impossible. He might search for us."  
  
"But then, we already would've enough time for us."  
  
"You don't understand, I thought Harry a spell so that he won't get lost in the maze before. He'd get worried if we took too long."  
  
"Why does Harry Potter's name keep on popping up in our conversation?" He said crossly.  
  
"I don't know he is my best friend." She replied defensively.  
  
"Just forget it!' He shrugged it off.  
  
Hermione cast the spell and led the way. From the spot they were in they had no choice but to go east to get back to the proper course. Suddenly she lost the will to stand and began to fall.  
  
Draco was shocked to see Hermione faint but he was able to catch her before her head reached the floor. Draco sat down and laid her head in his arms. "Hermione?" He started to shake her lightly. He didn't know what to do. Her face was starting to grow pale. "Hermione wake up, please!" He started to reach for his wand to send fireworks for help when she started to stir. "Hermione?" He asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes in response. "Draco?"  
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She stared dreamily onto his face.  
  
Draco felt a rush rising to his face. He looked at her hungrily. This was the first time after a week that they were this close. When she was this close all he could think about was to taste her soft lips.  
  
Hermione lifted her head to gently kiss his cheeks.  
  
"What was that for?" He was shocked and disappointed. He would've loved it even more if the kiss she planted landed on his lips instead.  
  
"I thought that I should thank you." She teased.  
  
"Does that mean you're not that grateful?" 'Well two can play at this game.' He leaned in to place a kiss at her lips.  
  
"You're right, I should've thanked you properly." She placed her hand at the back of his head to kiss him. She felt a small resistance but she didn't let it discourage her. She teased his lower lip to part for her. When her tongue started to move inside him she felt all his resistance fade away. She deepened the kiss by pushing his head closer. She could feel his hands move towards her hair. She couldn't hide the pleasure that ran inside her. "Draco."  
  
Draco was loosing his control when yet again the mention of his name brought back his senses. He gently pulled away from her. He didn't want to look at her because he was afraid to see if she was hurt by his gesture. He stood up abruptly and started to pull her up. "You know, your friends will bound to miss you. Maybe we should get going?"  
  
Hermione was disappointed that the kiss ended. She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Fine, if that's what you want."  
  
Hermione took the lead once again but she didn't use the spell anymore. She just allowed her intuition to lead her.  
  
"Hermione are you sure we're on the right way?"  
  
"Quiet, I'm concentrating."  
  
Draco didn't mention anything before he noticed the very familiar marking that they've passed earlier before Hermione even fainted. "Um, Hermione, I think we are going in circles."  
  
"No we're not."  
  
"But see that marking proves that we are going back to where we came from." He pointed at the wall.  
  
"That only proves that we are getting closer."  
  
"Closer? Closer to where?"  
  
"How soon can you forget?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Hermione abruptly stopped at one corner. She waved her wand dangerously and cast a spell on one wall.  
  
Draco watched in amazement as the wall crumble down to pieces. "What the-"  
  
"See? We're almost there." She pointed at the hole.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in realization.  
  
Before anybody had a chance to say anything two figures appeared out of nowhere. "What happened? Hermione are you alright?" Lupin asked concernedly. "We heard a loud crash-" He scanned the surrounding and saw Hermione pointing her wand towards the hole and everything made sense.  
  
McGonagall suddenly lost her patience at what she saw, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what do you think are you doing?" She raised her eyebrows way up.  
  
"It's not what it looks-" Before he could finish, Hermione once again fainted.  
  
Lupin was able to catch her. He pulled out what looked like ammonia and placed it under her nose.  
  
Within seconds she regain consciousness. She saw Lupin and McGonagall staring down at her and felt confused, "Does this mean we're disqualified?"  
  
"There are more serious matters at hand." McGonagall assured her.  
  
She looked at Draco incredulously and mouthed 'What happened?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco reappeared from the maze followed by McGonagall and Lupin. Harry and Ron with the rest of the Gryffindors surrounded Hermione, protective of her.  
  
Harry reached her first, "What happened? Are you ok? Did Malfoy hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She didn't know how to face them. Once again, she fell under the fairies control.  
  
"Are you sure? We heard a loud bang and thought Malfoy-" Harry was cut short.  
  
"Look, Draco did nothing wrong!" She yelled at him. "Stop assuming that Draco's responsible for everything that's gone wrong!"  
  
"What do you expect, he was the only one with you." Harry said as gently as possible.  
  
"That's right, and if it wasn't for him, then maybe I'd be in a much worse state!"  
  
Lupin tried to interfere but decided to disperse the crowd instead, "Nothing to see here!" He watched as everybody left the premises leaving him, McGonagall, Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Sirius behind. Professor Flitwick accompanied the buzzing crowd.  
  
Lupin then turned to Draco. To him, it only made sense to hear everything from the person who was not incapacitated, lucid even. "Mr. Malfoy, tell me what exactly happened?"  
  
"We um- we were doing great when she fainted."  
  
"And you didn't even ask for help?" McGonagall joined the conversation.  
  
"I was about to when she regained consciousness. That's when she acted weird. But she said that she was ok so we continued the activity."  
  
"Didn't you even notice that you were back where you started?" McGonagall couldn't believe his stupidity. (He is not stupid! I don't think he is so please don't comment about this. What can I say, each person has different perspectives and McGonagall was not fond of Malfoy, Snape's pet. Don't comment on that one either.)  
  
"Of course I realized but she was saying that we were getting nearer. I tried to argue when she blast a wall down. Then you know what happened next."  
  
"Tell me Mr. Malfoy, why am I supposed to believe this?"  
  
"She was controlled ok! The only thing I'm sorry for is that I didn't notice till it was too late!"  
  
"You see Mr. Malfoy, I almost believed you but the problem is if she was controlled as you said earlier, shouldn't you be controlled as well?" McGonagall challenged.  
  
"That's the reason why I didn't believe that she was controlled in the first place!" Draco was loosing patience. 'Why argue with what happened today when they could start finding a solution to her problem!'  
  
"Are you telling me Mr. Malfoy that Hermione was the only one controlled?" Lupin interrupted.  
  
"Yes sir! For crying out loud you saw her in that state. That's the reason she fainted again!"  
  
"Interesting, that would only mean that you are cured then."  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. 'If I'm cured then does that mean I truly like her?' Draco asked himself.  
  
"And what about Hermione?" Harry wanted to know whether she was already acting from her own freewill. He wanted to know whether she really likes him.  
  
"I think it's quite obvious Harry that Hermione is still being controlled." Lupin deduced.  
  
"How can that be?" Harry asked.  
  
"One theory is that Mr. Malfoy was able to free himself by staying far away from the lake. Another theory is that the fairies have no purpose anymore with Mr. Malfoy and they decided to let him go."  
  
Everybody looked confused. What does Hermione got that the fairies could want so badly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall asked for their attention. "Would it be alright if the three of you would look after Ms. Granger?"  
  
All three of them nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Very well, I expect that Ms. Granger wouldn't be able to leave the camp with the three of you watching her." She then looked at Hermione, "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to join any activities anymore. While your team competes, you will be sitting next to me. Is that clear?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione were watching the waves as they hit the beach. Earlier, their team won the Charms and Quidditch activity. Harry and Ron's team was the first to finish the maze. Harry was also able to catch the snitch as soon as it appeared. True to their words. The three guys kept a good watch on Hermione. But she was itching to find out something from Draco, "Harry, Ron could you please give me a minute with Draco?"  
  
The three guys looked shock. Harry was more hurt. 'Why him?'  
  
"Just a minute?" Ron was able to ask.  
  
Hermione nodded as she smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
When Harry and Ron left, Draco dared to talk first. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Now that we know you're cured, can you tell me how you really feel about me?"  
  
"What do you think? I'm here with you aren't I?"  
  
She noticed his refusal in saying the words but let it pass. "I guess."  
  
"Besides, why should I say it when you're not yet sure of what you feel about me? I don't think that's fair." He teased.  
  
Hermione sighed, feeling content with his answer and gave him a welcoming smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT!!! Please read! The story DEPENDS on this!  
  
My apologies for the grammar thingy. The only way that I can improve  
it is if somebody would like to be my beta. Anybody who's interested  
email me hbpikapi@yahoo.com. I guess it is a bit too late is it?  
  
Lastly, I'm sorry for those who wants this to be a Harry-  
Hermione fic. I already planned this to be a Draco-Hermione. If you  
want a fic that ends up with Harry then I suggest you read "Models".  
Then again I would suggest that you stay away from "Last Chance", its  
sequel because it is also a Draco-Hermione thing.  
  
RECAP: Beta, Draco-Hermione shipper. 


	17. Everything Becomes Clear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/29  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R. OKAY?  
  
Thanks again for the reviewers. Love them all!  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter17: Everything Becomes Clear  
  
Hermione didn't have a good night's sleep last night. She didn't feel hungry and skipped breakfast as well. She was thinking about an explanation as to what is it that the fairies want from her. Draco was now cured. She actually didn't want to talk to anyone. She was dwelling on her luck. In her opinion it was not fair that Draco now was his normal self, while she was still in hiding. She didn't want to talk with anybody and she found the idea of having three bodyguards incredulous. As far as she's concerned, she wanted to escape from them. She went to the beach and watched the waves as they crashed at the shore.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice called out from the direction of the camp.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to look at the person; she was expecting them to find her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry walked up to her side with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Hermione released a long sigh.  
  
Harry sat down beside her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Harry, what would you feel if you suddenly find out that you were being controlled by fairies?"  
  
"Hermione, it will all be alright. Malfoy's cured now, maybe in a few more days you'll be back to normal."  
  
"You don't understand, nobody understands!" She spat at him.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"You don't know how it feels to lose your identity, and to do things you're not supposed to." She didn't let him speak as she ran back to camp.  
  
Harry followed suit. He was afraid that she might go back to the lake. He was not afraid of what McGonagall would say but he was afraid for her safety.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usually when things get bad back in Hogwarts she would go to her sanctuary in the library. Unfortunately, she lost both her sanctuaries here. First, the lake was a big no-no then the beach wasn't private enough because Harry was there.  
  
Hermione decided that if she really wanted some privacy the most she could do was lock herself inside the cabin while everyone was out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up feeling a little bit weird. He felt that he was craving for something but he didn't know what it was. He closed his eyes and tried to focus the object of his cravings. As soon as he did so, the vision of Hermione danced in it. He could remember the way her lips touched his, hungrily. He suddenly realizes what he wanted. He was craving for the taste of Hermione's sweet soft lips. He opened his eyes and quickly finished his morning rituals as the thoughts of Hermione continue to haunt him.  
  
He decided to look for her at the breakfast table but all he saw was Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors. He couldn't help but glare at the raven-haired boy. He remembered his brief conversation with Hermione back at the maze.  
  
"Why does Harry Potter's name keep on popping up in our conversation?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because he is my best friend." She replied defensively.  
  
'Damn that Potter, I'll make sure that Hermione will forget about him and his sidekick.' He swore silently and started to leave the room.  
  
He got to the beach but saw no one. He sighed and decided to rest a bit under a tree. 'Why am I craving for her this much? Shouldn't this feeling end now since I'm cured? This is after all the fairies' fault.'  
  
For the first time he didn't hear anything from his other self. There wasn't any arguments in his head. 'What's happening to me?'  
  
Just then every moment he spent with Hermione flashed in his mind. 'What is this? I've never had this kind of feeling before.' Just the mere thought of her made his heart beat faster. He somehow liked and hated the feeling. He liked it because he felt a bit lighter, happy even and happiness is something that he rarely feels. He hated it because the feeling was much too powerful that it hurt.  
  
'Am I really falling for her?'  
  
The other voice came back but this time they seemed to be in agreement. 'Of course, why else would you be possessive of her?'  
  
He finally admitted to himself that Hermione was someone special and one he wanted to spend all of his time with.  
  
He realized that she was the most important person for him and he wanted to tell all of this to her. This only brought more urgency in finding her real fast. He wanted to know what her reactions to his news would be like. He wanted to know if she was feeling the same thing.  
  
He stood up abruptly and marched eagerly towards the camp. He looked for her in the pitch, recreation center and then back to the breakfast table. As hard as he tried, he couldn't find her. His heart was racing inside in anticipation for her response. He even asked the Gryffindors where he could find her but nobody knew of her location.  
  
'Shit! Don't tell me she went back to the forest!' He scanned the crowd to look for Harry and Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione's gone again!" Ron exclaimed unbelievingly.  
  
"Shush! Not so loud, I don't want her to get into anymore trouble." Harry said worriedly as he looked around for any professor that might be listening.  
  
"Do you reckon she's back in the forest?" Ron asked.  
  
"I really-" Harry was cut off short.  
  
"You haven't seen her either?" Draco joined the conversation.  
  
Harry gave him a death glare, "What do you think you're doing? This is a private conversation!"  
  
Ron couldn't contain his irritation as well. "What the fuck did you do to Hermione?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since last night, how should I know?" Draco yelled back.  
  
"What did you tell her last night then, when you were alone?" Ron accused.  
  
"It's bloody private!"  
  
"Ron, stop it. I saw her this morning." Harry interjected.  
  
It was Draco's turn to accuse, "What the bloody hell did you do?"  
  
Harry ignored him and faced his best friend instead, "She was upset about being controlled. I tried to follow her but I lost her here in the camp. I thought that she would show up during breakfast, I guess I was wrong."  
  
Draco shook his head and started towards the forest. He didn't care anymore if he was controlled again. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay. As he neared the entrance to the forest, a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood up from her bunk and headed for the door. She slammed the door open as she marched towards the forest.  
  
Harry and Ron saw her and were relieved as they walked toward her.  
  
"Hermione, we looked all over for you." Harry stopped in front of her.  
  
Hermione however didn't stop. She didn't acknowledge the person in front of her as she continued walking forward.  
  
Harry tried to grab her arm but he was prevented by a barrier. Ron also tried his luck but he ended up being pushed far from her. It was as if the barrier released an energy that made Ron bounce off of her.  
  
The other students saw what happened and became frantic. Some searched for the professors. Snape got there first. Sirius and Professor Lupin followed him.  
  
"What's the ruckus about?" Snape asked angrily at a frightened Parvati.  
  
"It's Hermione sir." She pointed to Hermione who was taking her time in going to the forest.  
  
Snape strode quickly towards her before he was pulled by Lupin. "Get off me, I'm her head professor!"  
  
"I don't think she needs you right now." Lupin scowled at him.  
  
Harry marched toward them with a glare in his face. "Excuse me, if you would stop bantering please, I believe that Hermione needs your help PROFESSOR!"  
  
Snape gave Harry a look of disgust at being ordered around. Lupin and Sirius on the other hand marched to Hermione.  
  
Before Lupin could cast a binding spell or Stupefy her, Hermione waved her hands. This motion made everyone freeze. Lupin watched in horror as Hermione walked past him nearing the forest.  
  
Sirius was the only one who could move. He was in his Animagus form after all (Remember that animals are not subject to the fairies' powers). 'Blast I can't do much in this form.' He looked around him and saw Harry's pleading eyes on him. 'Well here it goes.' He raced after Hermione but before he reached her, fairies started appearing from inside her robe. Before he knew it, he was attacked by dozens of fairies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" McGonagall inquired rather irritatingly.  
  
Draco turned to face his professor, "I have to do something."  
  
"What is so important that you would risk getting controlled again by the fairies?" She challenged.  
  
Draco pondered for a while before he started to talk, "It's-" He stopped as he saw Hermione heading his way.  
  
McGonagall turned her head to see what caught his eye. "Ms. Granger, where do you think you're going?" She felt like she sounded repetitive.  
  
Draco noticed that her eyes were different. "Professor, I don't think she's Hermione right now."  
  
McGonagall took out her wand and started to cast a spell when Hermione waved her hand again. Both Draco and McGonagall watched helplessly as she disappeared in the forest followed by a dozen fairies.  
  
The whole camp waited for the spell to end. Sirius on the other hand was beaten badly without the help of his wand. This was the first time the camp fell so quiet.  
  
After a few more minutes, the power of the spell finally faded, still, the students and the rest of the professors fell silent at what happened.  
  
Draco on the other hand was determined to get her back. He wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't want the fairies to take her from him. She's the only person that mattered most.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think it is wise for you to go after her right now." McGonagall reasoned.  
  
"And what do you propose we do; wait until the fairies get tired of her?" Draco said incredulously.  
  
McGonagall saw that it was clearly impossible to reason with him and she decided to bind him. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I won't let another student get in harms way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron pretty much had the same idea as Draco. They marched off quickly towards the forest. Snape got hold of Ron's robe before he could escape. Snape then aimed for Harry but he was just too quick.  
  
Harry increased his pace into a run, trying to avoid Snape. However, Lupin was able to grab hold of him. "Let me go! Hermione needs me!" Harry fought desperately.  
  
"Harry don't be stupid!" Lupin wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'm stupid! Hermione's been abducted and she needs help!"  
  
"I know, but we have to think this through. We should act rationally. Look at what happened to Padfoot."  
  
They both glanced at the unconscious dog.  
  
"That won't happen to me I have my wand!" Harry was being stubborn.  
  
"You're right, you won't end up like him. You'd end up much worse. You saw what happened. Those fairies controlled every bit of us. You would be defenseless there. And the last thing we need is to save another student from them." Lupin tried to explain.  
  
Harry seemed to calm down a bit. He looked for Malfoy to see if he had better luck. All he saw was a body levitating after McGonagall. 'I promise Hermione; I'll get you back. I promise.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Draco, Harry and Ron gathered inside McGonagall's office. Draco was bound on a chair. He was being forced to listen rather than do anything irrational. Harry and Ron waited impatiently in their chair wondering what will happen to their best friend.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy. I would like all of you to please settle down." McGonagall started.  
  
The three were about to say something when they were interrupted.  
  
"We really should contact Dumbledore now." Lupin interjected.  
  
"Yes, yes, I agree. Serverus could you do that for me?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Snape stood up and headed to his cabin.  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter we'll talk about plans. Remus, do you have any?"  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Dumbledore-"  
  
"Wait for him! Hermione might be in danger already!" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Harry I know how much you care about Hermione but please let me finish first." Lupin waited for Harry's nod. "As I was saying, maybe we should wait first for Dumbledore before we have an out and out war against them. They seem to be more powerful than us and we need reinforcements."  
  
"Anything else Remus?" McGonagall pondered on what he said.  
  
"Maybe I could talk to them. Find out what they want."  
  
"Pray-tell, what would you do when they attack you?"  
  
"It's a full moon tonight." Lupin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, but you would loose your self control and might injure Ms. Granger as well." McGonagall was skeptical of the plan.  
  
"That's where Padfoot comes in."  
  
McGonagall looked at Sirius who was wagging his tail. "Are you sure? It seemed like he wasn't much of a help earlier."  
  
Sirius growled in protest.  
  
"The fairies will be too busy with my state. Padfoot would be the one who'll help me through it."  
  
"And how exactly will Ms. Granger be saved when both of you are already busy?"  
  
"I'll bring the potion. I'll drink it as long as they would be civil."  
  
"And if not? I don't think they would let Ms. Granger go after putting effort in acquiring her."  
  
"Then I guess we'll take it from there. I guess I'll use the moon and Padfoot will help me out of it." Lupin sighed in defeat.  
  
"You see I don't think that your plan will go as smoothly Remus so I've decided to join you both in my cat form of course."  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"And what about us?" Harry wanted very much to join the action. He didn't think that they could rescue Hermione without him. He did promise that he'd be the one to rescue her.  
  
Lupin looked into his eyes, "Harry, I want the three of you to stay here. If the plan becomes a failure Snape and the others would need your help. So I want you three to stay safe until needed."  
  
The three grudgingly nodded.  
  
"Very well, I'll tell Serverus the plan. He'll be in charge here while we're gone." McGonagall stood up and took Draco from his seat. "Come with me Mr. Malfoy, I don't trust you enough to let you go. I'll have Serverus look after you." She knew Sirius wanted to talk to Harry, to reassure him and they couldn't possibly do that in front of Malfoy.  
  
As soon as McGonagall closed the door, Sirius returned to his normal state.  
  
"Are you alright Sirius?" Harry was a bit worried. He was the only one who was able to fight the fairies before he was ganged up. Then he lay unconscious.  
  
"Don't worry about me, it was nothing." Sirius gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about Hermione, Moony and I will do everything to get her back."  
  
"We're not worried about you two, but McGonagall will be there. She's someone who believes in rules what if she won't let you break any?" Ron showed his concern on the plan.  
  
"Don't worry about that Ron. Do you know how a mother would act if she lost one of her children?" Lupin asked.  
  
Ron remembered her mother and how she will fight not only for him and his siblings but for Harry and Hermione as well. He somehow understood Lupin's words and nodded.  
  
"That's how McGonagall's feeling right now." Lupin comforted him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It turned out that Lupin had to drink the potion. The fairies expected a visit from them and they were willing to let Hermione talk to them for the last time.  
  
"Hermione!" Lupin stretched out his arms for an embrace.  
  
Hermione ran to his arms. "I tried to escape but I couldn't. They wouldn't let me. This has never happened before."  
  
"Are you alright?" He dropped his arms from her.  
  
"Yes, but I think they're planning something." Hermione was a bit disappointed when she didn't see Draco or her best friends.  
  
"Who's their leader?" He had to try to talk with them first.  
  
"I think it's the one who's got lavender wings." She pointed at a fairy that was sitting on top of a flower.  
  
Lupin marched up towards what looked like their queen. Hermione couldn't hear what they were talking about but she hoped that everything would turn out all right. She looked around to check whether Draco or her best friends were hiding from somewhere. 'I suppose the professors wouldn't let them come here. It only makes sense.'  
  
Then something caught her eyes. 'Sirius!' She focused her eyes and saw a cat that strangely reminded her of, 'Professor McGonagall!' Suddenly she felt hope flooding inside her. She will be able to get out of here.  
  
A few minutes later Lupin returned to talk to Hermione. Hermione listened carefully at his words and she finally understood why Lupin did what he did. "A week then?"  
  
"I promise." Lupin said sincerely.  
  
Hermione gave him a big hug. "Tell Harry and Ron that I'm fine and I miss them both!" She felt tears starting to fall on her cheeks.  
  
"I will."  
  
Hermione looked as if she was about to say something but then she looked dazed again.  
  
Lupin retreated with the two animals following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lupin, Sirius and McGonagall entered a room where Draco was locked in.  
  
Draco watched his professors as they were buzzing in front of him. "What happened?"  
  
McGonagall just raised her eyebrow. "Later, we're waiting for two more."  
  
Harry and Ron entered the room a few minutes later.  
  
"Ok now that we're all here, I want you all to keep your questions until the end of the story." McGonagall ordered. "Professor Lupin?"  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Where's Hermione? You promised that you'd do everything to get her back!" Harry couldn't contain his anxiety.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what did I tell you?" McGonagall was also loosing patience.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat again, "I've been able to talk with their queen. She told me that they need Hermione for a reason she wouldn't tell. I asked her what about Malfoy. She just told me that he didn't need him anymore. It seems like these fairies can feel pain. When they felt both Hermione and Malfoy's pain it felt natural to them to take them in the lake to ease their pain. I believe the reason why Hermione and Malfoy were forced to befriend each other was because they were both lonely. I think that's the reason why Malfoy here has finally been cured. He found Hermione to be his friend. He wasn't lonely anymore."  
  
"And what about Hermione?" Draco thought that if he found her to be his friend shouldn't it be the same with Hermione. Besides, she had two best friends.  
  
"I think that instead of bringing happiness to her, you brought more pain. And the squabbling between you two didn't help either." Lupin was now looking at Ron.  
  
"What are we supposed to do about it then?" Harry was now more than agitated, he was furious.  
  
"I tried to reason with their queen that keeping her wouldn't bring her happiness because she belongs with us. She wouldn't hear any of it. Therefore, we came up with a compromise. A Quidditch match."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT!!! Please read! The story DEPENDS on this!  
  
Oh and yeah, I can finish this story while they are still in  
camp or when they get back to Hogwarts. Tell me which would you  
prefer. Obviously, it would be longer if I end it in Hogwarts. I can  
end this all on the next chapter. IF I get at least 10 reviews that  
wants to end this in Hogwarts then that's the only time I will  
CONTINUE to Hogwarts. If you want this to end in Camp then I'll end  
it in the next chapter.  
  
Lastly, I'm sorry for those who want this to be a Harry-Hermione  
fic. I already planned this to be a Draco-Hermione. If you want a  
fic that ends up with Harry then I suggest you read "Models". Then  
again, I would suggest that you stay away from "Last Chance", it's the  
sequel but it is also a Draco-Hermione thing.  
  
RECAP: Survey, remember at least 10, and I'm a Draco-Hermione  
shipper. 


	18. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/1  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R. OKAY?  
  
Thanks again for the reviewers. Love them all! Oh and check out my  
other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione the rest are Draco-Hermione), and my newest fics "The  
Haunted" and "It's All About the Money".  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter18: The Quidditch Match  
  
"I tried to reason with their queen that keeping her wouldn't bring her happiness because she belongs with us. She wouldn't hear any of it. Therefore, we came up with a compromise. A Quidditch match."  
  
"What?" The three young ones were surprised.  
  
"I couldn't very well ask for a magic related competition. We don't know the extent of their powers."  
  
"I don't see the connection between Hermione and Quidditch."  
  
"It's something like this. We're fighting with the purpose of finding out who'll try their hardest to keep her happy. I challenged their credibility so we have to do a better job in keeping her happy."  
  
"And they agreed?" Draco doubted that the fairies would easily give up on Hermione.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, although I don't know where they will get their players. Harry, I want you to set up your best players, we need to win this. Hermione's life depends on it."  
  
"Professor!" Somebody was banging outside the door.  
  
McGonagall hurriedly opened the door. "Goodness, Mr. Longbottom, what is the matter?"  
  
"Professor, there's something wrong with the other students. They seem to be in a trance and they're heading for the forest!"  
  
McGonagall turned into a cat once more as she headed towards her students. Sirius followed suit. Harry, Ron and Draco were about to follow when Lupin stopped them.  
  
"Wait! I think I know now where they'll get their players."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McGonagall went back to the room with what's left of the student population. They were mostly girls. Lavender and Parvati sat beside Ron and were shaking terribly.  
  
"It looks like they're not giving her up without a fight." McGonagall sighed. "Remus, how are we doing with the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Harry?" Lupin eyed him.  
  
Harry looked around to see who was left. "Well, they got the three best chasers but we still have Dean. Both Crabbe and Goyle were taken. So far we only have one Beater."  
  
"What are you talking about? We have two." Ron argued.  
  
"Ron, I'm placing you as Keeper again. So I guess we lack two Chasers and One Beater." Harry summed up.  
  
"Is there anybody here who's got potential?" Lupin asked hopefully.  
  
"If Ginny was here-"  
  
"Well she isn't Ron." Harry knew by now who among his team had potential. In his opinion there's nobody left in his team that would be up to par to those who were captured by the fairies. He looked at the group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "Who among you have played Chaser or Beater?" He eyed them looking for anyone who would volunteer. "Come on Hermione's and your friends' lives are at stake!"  
  
Lupin pulled him aside. He whispered so that only Harry could hear, "Padfoot has played Beater before."  
  
"I would never ask him to play. I will not risk loosing him as well." He looked at the Slytherins.  
  
"We could ask Snape to make a Polyjuice potion."  
  
"It could work but would Professor McGonagall agree? Then there's also Snape and Padfoot."  
  
"Padfoot would deem it an honor to help us out. Let me take care of the others." He was on his way to McGonagall when he turned around, "Harry! Ron! Hermione told me to tell you that she's fine and she misses you both."  
  
Harry nodded and went back to the group of students only to find Draco standing up and was rather agitated. 'Who can blame him?' "What's going on here?"  
  
"I got us two chasers." Draco said matter-of-factly. He was a bit upset when Lupin didn't mention his name. 'Maybe he forgot. What if she was the one who forgot?' Suddenly his heart sank even deeper.  
  
"Good, we'll practice first thing in the morning." Harry looked at Lupin who was talking with McGonagall. He gave Harry thumbs up. "I got us a Beater."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week was made up of grueling sessions of Quidditch practices. Harry asked Seamus to help by contributing some hair for the Polyjuice potion so he was the only one relaxing.  
  
Sirius was quite good with a Bludger. He could easily control it. And no one was the wiser.  
  
Draco couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that Harry was still on their side. 'We can easily win this if Harry would catch the snitch as soon as possible.' This was the only time that he was going to praise Harry. He knew he needed him for Hermione's sake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week felt more like minutes especially for Harry who was dead tired in training those who really weren't the best at their position. He actually dreaded to go against those who were taken by the fairies. He didn't know if the fairies did something to them but he did however have confidence on his capabilities. 'I only have to capture the snitch as soon as possible.'  
  
The match was to be held in the pitch at the camp. Madame Hooch was refereeing the match. Everybody prepared for their so-called opponent. What Harry didn't anticipate on was the other team's Seeker.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Draco gasped at the their opponent's Seeker.  
  
Everybody's mouth was left hanging at the sight they saw.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Lupin faced the Queen fairy. "Why is Hermione playing in your team?"  
  
"There wasn't any rule prohibiting her to play."  
  
"Ugh!" Lupin screamed in frustration.  
  
"Sir, what's going on?" Ron was curious.  
  
"There's nothing that I can do. She's playing for them."  
  
"But that's not fair!" Ron started whining. "What position is she playing then?"  
  
"Seeker." Harry mumbled out loud.  
  
"But that's good isn't it? She's afraid of speed." Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts.  
  
"It's bad." Draco answered for Harry.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She was afraid of speed but now that she's under the fairies' control there's no telling what she can do." Draco explained. "And I believe Harry knows this as well."  
  
Harry was studying Hermione as she circled the pitch at an incredible pace. He then turned to his team, "Listen all of you. We don't know to what extent their talent has grown with the help of the fairies. I want all of you to do more than their best. Ron, I'm expecting you to prevent those Quaffles to pass through those hoops. Seamus, Malfoy, kick their butts!" Harry turned his attention back to their opponents and then added a few words to his team, "Good luck out there. We're gonna need it!"  
  
Harry mounted his broom and headed to his position.  
  
His teammates followed suit.  
  
Harry planned on talking to Hermione before the Snitch appeared. He thought that it might jog her memory back.  
  
"I want a good and clean fight from all of you!" Madame Hooch released the balls.  
  
As soon as the Quaffle got into the air, a Ravenclaw Chaser caught it and started heading towards Ron. Ron eyed his every movement as he anticipated what hoop the Quaffle would enter. Ron was a bit tense and wasn't quick enough to realize that it was a faint. The fairies' team scored 10 points.  
  
Draco and Sirius were doing a great job at being Beaters but Dean was having a hard time in acquiring the Quaffle. The other Chasers weren't good enough that it looked like Dean was the only Chaser in Harry's team. Ron was able to block most of the Quaffles thrown at him though. It would have been enough if their team could also score but Dean couldn't get the Quaffle. It was merely 15 minutes in the game and the fairies lead 30 to nothing.  
  
Harry skimmed through the players looking for the Snitch and Hermione. She seemed to be flying at a great speed that it was hard to locate her especially when he was also searching for a very fast and very small ball. But then Harry felt a breeze by his side. He turned to see brown hair flying past him. 'Hermione!' He rushed beside her. "Hermione wait!" 'Yeah, as if she would just stop for you.'  
  
Harry increased his speed to try to overtake her. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione had no other choice but to stop. Harry was blocking her way.  
  
"Hermione, don't you recognize me?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
She just looked at him without any expression on her face.  
  
"Hermione, it's me Harry. I'm your best friend!"  
  
Hermione only returned a stony gaze.  
  
"Hermione, you're being controlled again. Look at me please," Harry pleaded but she just wouldn't respond.  
  
"Harry look OUT!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Harry saw the bludger heading their way. His instincts made him evade it without any trouble. Then it hit him, "Hermione!" He looked at the spot where she was positioned earlier. All he saw was two brooms.  
  
"HARRY! DOWN THERE!" Sirius was racing downward as he shouted for him.  
  
Harry didn't waste any second. At full speed, he dived towards the falling Hermione - and Draco.  
  
Harry didn't see what happened but he didn't care. All he wanted was to rescue Hermione.  
  
Sirius was damn good with a broom as well. He reached the falling couple before Harry. Draco being a Seeker was also quick with his hands. He got hold of Sirius' broom with his right hand. His left arm enveloped Hermione. Draco was dangling for their lives with one arm and it wasn't easy. He could feel himself slipping. "Seamus take her!" He ordered Sirius. (Remember Sirius used Seamus' appearance for the benefit of the team.)  
  
Sirius was reaching for her when Harry arrived. "Need a lift?"  
  
"What the bloody hell took you so long Potter?" Draco shouted at him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you complaining about, I'm here aren't I?" Harry saw Hermione's eyes were closed and there were tears coming out from it. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry. "I'm alive?"  
  
"Can we leave the questions later, my hand is really starting to slip." Draco was having a hard time balancing two weights with one hand.  
  
Harry went a little lower so that he could take Hermione from Draco. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione sat in front of him and flung her arms around Harry. "I thought I was a goner."  
  
"It's a good thing we have Seamus and Malfoy on our side." Harry was ever so happy that Hermione was back. He couldn't help but tease her.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco swung himself onto Seamus' broom. "You have a knack of saving me from a Bludger eh?"  
  
Draco's spirits lifted as he saw her grinning at him. "You have a knack for Bludgers don't you?" He teased back.  
  
Harry then heard a whistle. Ron called for a timeout. "Hey don't leave me here all alone!"  
  
Harry took Hermione back to where her broom was. Sirius did the same thing. When all four were back on their brooms they came down to strategize.  
  
"Welcome back Hermione!" Ron gave her a big hug.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Glad to be back."  
  
Lupin joined the group. "Hermione what about joining our team?"  
  
"Yeah, we could really use help with the Quaffle." Dean looked harassed.  
  
"I'm not playing Chaser." She clarified.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll play Chaser." Ron gave her a smile.  
  
"Fine, as long as we're not breaking any rules."  
  
Lupin then marched towards the queen fairy and Madame Hooch. They were talking for a long time. Then he came back to the team.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well the queen wasn't at all pleased. But then I asked her what would happen if their Seeker refused to catch the Snitch? I don't know if she cursed me after because she started speaking in her native tongue before she agreed."  
  
"What if I get controlled again?" Hermione didn't want to ruin the game.  
  
"You can't. There was a pact made that they wouldn't try to control anyone during this match so you're free today." Lupin explained to her.  
  
"Then there's no reason why I shouldn't play?" She clarified yet again.  
  
"Yes, there's no reason."  
  
Hermione felt glad that she could fight for her own freedom.  
  
When the match started, Harry's team didn't seem to have any problem. Hermione was able to block the Quaffles stopping their lead of 80 to 0. Ron and Dean were doing their best as Chasers. They were still having a hard time stealing them from the other team but at least there was better movement. The Seeker who replaced Hermione wasn't doing all too good. She was slow compared to Harry. So, when the Snitch finally appeared, Harry had no trouble catching it. The match ended with 180-90 in favor of Harry's team. (There were three goals where Dean and Ron carefully placed with the help of a few Bludgers.)  
  
As soon as the match ended, the controlled students regained their senses. The queen fairy stepped forward to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I will ask you for the last time, where would you rather go? Would you rather stay in a world that's full of misery and pain with your friends or would you rather stay in a world full of beauty and happiness?"  
  
"No offense your highness, but I believe everything that you are offering to me is nothing short of a façade." She sighed then continued, "As much as I want to be happy for the rest of my life, I would rather be with my family and friends."  
  
"Are you sure?" The Queen fairy seemed quite disappointed.  
  
"Yes your highness." She thought carefully before she asked, "I don't want to be rude or anything but may I ask why did you want me?"  
  
"You see, I had a daughter once. She was quite handful really. She was just like you. She was next to the throne. We gave her everything that we can think of that would make her happy. Everybody loved her. She was satisfied with all the attention until one day; a human came into the island and stole her heart away. She chose to be with him and all the pain the world can offer rather than the safety of our land. I didn't think that you'd have the same result."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione didn't understand this line.  
  
"You still chose the man who stole your heart."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"The moment you stepped into this island I felt the attraction running between you two. We agreed to let Draco Malfoy join you if that's the price to keep you here with us. We thought that if Draco would join you then there's no reason for you not to stay with us. I mean you have all the happiness in the world plus your lover."  
  
This made Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron blush. The first two blushed because of embarrassment since they haven't used that word to describe one another before. The latter two blushed out of anger. They didn't want to think that Hermione and Draco were lovers.  
  
"But didn't they like each other because of you all?" Ron wanted to clarify things.  
  
"You see we really can't control human emotions. We only magnified their dormant feelings for each other. With or without our help, they will recognize these feelings eventually."  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged worried glances. They didn't think of such possibilities. I mean enemies falling for each other were very unlikely. I mean the possibilities were close to none.  
  
Hermione couldn't look at Draco. 'Does this mean I really like him? When did that all happen?'  
  
Draco recovered fairly quickly. He already admitted that he liked Hermione even without the help of the fairies. He watched Hermione who was blushing a deeper shade of red than that of Ron's hair. He wanted to see her reaction now that they both know that their feelings for each other are mutual.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in shock. They believed that the fairies were the ones responsible for Hermione's weird actions. They believed Lupin's words. They expected this to pass. They thought that when they went back to Hogwarts she'd return to her old self.  
  
Harry was the one who took the news hardest. He believed that he had a chance with Hermione. He wanted to end the camp as soon as possible so that once they get back to Hogwarts he'd be able to make his move.  
  
Hermione felt more confused than ever, "How could this have happened?"  
  
The Queen fairy eyed her affectionately, "You can blame that to the world you belong in. Your world is full of prejudice. Instead of showing who you really are, you are taught to hide and wear masks. The need to belong is a powerful need and this is responsible in clouding who you really are. We merely took your masks off of you so that you can see the real person."  
  
Hermione felt that she understood her. She looked at Draco and she couldn't see the arrogant, self-centered prick. All she could see was his humane self, the one that she was attracted to. Without his mask she saw a very caring, loyal and lonely boy. 'He needs me, and I need him.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron have learned to accept the fact that Hermione was with Draco. They didn't want to lose Hermione. They knew that if they continue to aggravate Draco, they'd only push her to him. They're not going to let go of their hold on her, but they didn't want to hold her too tight or else she'd only leave them. So tonight at the victory party at the beach they have reaffirmed their truce with Draco.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent most of the night together. They missed each other's company. If you all would remember, Draco was craving for something a week before. They haven't really talked about what they were going to do when they get back to Hogwarts although they were pretty much determined to continue their so-called relationship.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat under the most memorable tree in the beach. They watched as crazed witches and wizards from different houses playing with each other on the muggle-typed games. Hermione smiled to herself. "Maybe this is the reason why Dumbledore paired our houses."  
  
Draco didn't expect another talk about houses. He was planning on changing the topic to talk about their relationship. "Huh?"  
  
Hermione giggled at his reply, "I mean, haven't you wondered why Dumbledore paired Gryffindor and Slytherin?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Maybe he wanted us to see past our masks so that we can work together." She motioned towards the people partying. "Look at them, it's as if the barriers resulting from conflicting houses has been destroyed. Look at us, who would've imagined a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to have this kind of relationship?"  
  
'Finally, us.' "What is our relationship?"  
  
Hermione eyed him, "I don't know. What do you think?" She challenged.  
  
"I think that since the fairies sped things up for us, maybe we should slow it down. You know, to let the feeling sink in."  
  
"I agree. It was really fast." She gave a deep sigh. "Does that mean we'll keep away from each other?"  
  
Draco looked at her incredulously. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "What makes you think I can stay away from you? I barely survived last week without you."  
  
"You're such a charmer Draco. You've been avoiding me for years."  
  
"Not really, technically I've been a jerk with you before but still I didn't stay away from you."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. She cuddled closer to him feeling a breeze pass her. She didn't mind people looking at them. There were only a few weird glances that came their way. Most of the students were getting used with the idea.  
  
Draco's craving still hasn't subsided and feeling her against him wasn't helping. He searched for her face and leaned for a kiss. . .  
  
"Ehem!" Somebody cleared his throat.  
  
The couple broke off. Hermione lowered her head to hide her blush while Draco glared at the source of the interruption, "WHAT?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. It's a beautiful night isn't it?"  
  
Draco dropped his mouth open as he saw who caught them, "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"I came as quick as I could. I heard you two had quite an adventure."  
  
Both Draco and Hermione felt embarrassed.  
  
"I see that you both found out my true intent in this camp."  
  
Hermione nodded, her voice failed her.  
  
"Our world is like a big masquerade ball. You have to remove each mask to see the person within. I am counting on you both to set an example to the lower years. As time passes the masks gets harder to remove. You can help loosen it for them."  
  
Draco and Hermione saw the insinuation that he projected and they both nodded. They watched the headmaster as he walked away. The couple faced each other.  
  
"So I guess our faith is already decided?" Hermione caught Draco's eyes.  
  
"Are you disappointed?" Draco teased.  
  
"Let me get back to you." She tilted her face up to capture Draco's lips. Finally Draco's craving was put to an end.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if this took so long. I'm having a hard time  
adjusting with my new schedule. I didn't anticipate that my new  
subjects would require more pressure as before. I might not be able  
to update as frequently as before. Sorry! And to all those who  
reviewed, thank you and please be patient! I'm starting to lose my  
inspiration and I'm having a hard time thinking of plots to make my  
story interesting so please review. It would help me a lot.  
  
Oh and my priorities are as follows, 1) Last Chance, 2) Summer  
Camp, 3) Picture Perfect, 4) The Haunted, 5) It's All About the Money.  
  
The top three would be given my full attention and the other two  
might be updated let's say once a month or so. The last two are  
something I just felt writing, no plot but with an ending of getting  
Draco and Hermione together. 


	19. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/16  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R. OKAY?  
  
Thanks again for the reviewers. Love them all! Oh and check out my  
other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione the rest are Draco-Hermione), and my newest fics "The  
Haunted" and "It's All About the Money".  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter19:  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
The incoming 7th years were now going back to Hogwarts. To the professors' delight, there were more inter-house relationships formed. The one that they were truly proud of was that of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's growing relationship. Never had they seen (or anyone for that matter) a Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor.  
  
"I must say this was a successful trip." McGonagall was happy with the results.  
  
Lupin could only smile. He almost lost Hermione to the fairies. He was just glad that nobody got hurt or blamed him for the outcome. "I'm just glad it's all over."  
  
"Remus, are you sure you don't want to teach again this year? I bet a lot of students will be thrilled to have you back."  
  
"I have to decline. I keep forgetting that everything I do has an impact on them. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I make a mistake."  
  
"I've been teaching in Hogwarts for many years now. I've come across that dilemma once in a while. I've had mistakes but one must remember that we only guide students. There are other factors that affect their lives. Their peers are the ones having the biggest influence on them."  
  
"I'll think it over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 7th year students arrived earlier than the start of classes. Dumbledore left the list of the things needed to the student's families. Harry's list was left in the hands of the Weasley's.  
  
On the journey back, the Gryffindor trio had changed. The group was still composed of three Gryffindor students but the thing was Hermione wasn't part of that group anymore. Lavender had taken her place. Ron wanted to spend more time with her. Harry didn't mind Lavender's company, well he did mind when the couple acted more than cuddly towards each other. He did however feel a small emptiness at Hermione's disappearance.  
  
Now where is Hermione? She hadn't completely left Harry and Ron. She just divided her time in spending it with them and Draco. There was this feeling every time she was with Draco that made her extremely overjoyed. Even when they didn't talk, just feeling the presence of him was enough to make her content for the day.  
  
Even with the truce between Draco and her best friends, Draco would still prefer to be left alone rather than associate with them. Everything was getting weirder. He'd never expected that the barriers between houses could be destroyed. Then again this was only true for the 7th years. The summer camp was something out of a fairytale. He also knew that fairy tales have an ending. He did have a happy ending. He was able to get the 'princess'. He was afraid that now that the fairytale had ended. He was going back to reality where he was supposed to hate all those who were muggle-born. He didn't want to talk about this with Hermione though. He didn't want to ruin their relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Hogwarts, everybody still acted the way they did at the Caribbean island. Most of them had made up their minds not to go back to the way they were before they left for camp.  
  
While Harry, Ron and Lavender sat together at the Gryffindor table for dinner, Draco and Hermione finished early and went to the Astronomy tower. Draco placed a blanket at the balcony.  
  
Draco noticed Hermione's face wrinkle, "What?"  
  
"You only brought one blanket."  
  
Draco examined her reaction before smiling, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"It's freezing out here." Hermione shivered but it was not because of the cold.  
  
Draco moved closer and caught her from the back enveloping her in his arms. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Hermione couldn't resist relaxing in his arms. She found herself smiling from the warmth. "Hmm."  
  
"Sounds like you don't really mind sharing a blanket, eh?" He teased as he felt her relax on him.  
  
"Or I could get one for myself." She started to reach inside her pocket for her wand.  
  
Draco felt her hand move. Before she even had a chance to draw out her wand, He collected her in his arms and sat at the blanket that he prepared.  
  
"Draco! Stop it!" She shrieked in surprise. Although she was having fun, she still struggled from his grasp. She was laughing as she wriggled out of his reach.  
  
Draco felt frustrated as he felt her warmth leave him. "Hey!" He protested when she got away from him.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop laughing at how awkward their position was. She was in a crawling position away from him. She turned her head to look back at his face. Her ass was very close to his face. Draco was lying on his back looking disgruntled. She laughed harder as she tried to move completely away from him.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" He exclaimed.  
  
She turned her head again, "What?"  
  
"I was just admiring the view."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Before she could even register his words, Draco managed to grab her by her waist as they rested in a seating position. This time she didn't struggle. She rested her head on his chest and watched the stars.  
  
Draco felt at peace. He nuzzled at her head inhaling her sweet scent. Everything was perfect. He figured she felt the same as he heard her sigh. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I just thought how much this all seem to fit perfectly in my life. I mean I feel like I can stay forever in your arms and that scares me."  
  
Draco frowned, "Are you scared of our relationship?"  
  
"No. yes, what I mean is everything feels perfect now. I don't think I would be able to handle it if something goes bad and I know that something will. I can feel it."  
  
Draco hugged her closer, "Have more trust in us. We'll be able to pull this through."  
  
"Come on Draco, you're a Slytherin and I'm-"  
  
"You're my girlfriend. That's all that matters now." Draco continued for her.  
  
"Who are we kidding? We have different views about everything. You can't even join me with my friends." She felt him stiffen.  
  
"Are you saying you want this to end because of that?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know! It will only be more painful if we let this go on any further."  
  
"Hermione, I know you're feeling scared right now. Hell, I'm frightened!" Hermione looked him in the eye feeling incredulously. "I've never felt this way ever in my life! I mean you're the most important person to me right now. If we do break up I know that it will be painful but-"  
  
Hermione turned her head away; she couldn't take the intensity in his eyes.  
  
"Look at me Hermione." When she didn't oblige, he gently turned her face. "I know if we break up it would hurt like hell but don't you think it's worth taking the risk if you can feel something as wonderful as this?"  
  
Hermione's eyes were getting misty.  
  
"If this is all about Potter and Weasley, then hell, I'm even going to promise to change my behavior with them."  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly as she heard the words she longed to hear.  
  
"I'm willing to risk all the pain in the world for this relationship because I know that it will only bloom to a wonderful ending." He paused to gaze deeply in her eyes to try to connect to her soul, "Hermione, just tell me what you want me to do. I don't want this to end just like that."  
  
This time Hermione's eyes were more than misty. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I didn't think that you could be so romantic."  
  
Draco's spirits lifted a bit. "We can start from the beginning, if that's what you want."  
  
Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "I'm good, although-" she left it hanging on purpose.  
  
"Although?" Draco inquired. He could see her face starting to form a mischievous grin.  
  
"You did say you would do anything I asked."  
  
Draco exhaled a deep breath. "Yes," he agreed cautiously.  
  
"Then I ask you to fulfill your promise." She regained her composure and was smiling widely at him.  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"The one about my best friends."  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he recalled all the ranting he just told her. His eyes flew open as realization dawned on him. 'Bugger! Me and my stupid mouth!'  
  
"Well?" She gazed into his eyes innocently; she even pursed her lips.  
  
'Damn! Why did she have to do that?' His body couldn't seem to resist such temptation and leaned forward."  
  
Hermione broke the silence just as the space between their lips was a few millimeters. "Well?"  
  
Draco couldn't stop himself anymore and planted a kiss on her lips, "If that's what it takes."  
  
Hermione initiated a soft kiss in return. "Thanks. This means you're joining us tomorrow night though."  
  
Draco stopped a groan. He felt her lips form into a smile against his. They stayed like this all night while watching the stars twinkling in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a woman who was looking fondly at a little boy. This time Draco realized that the little boy was him. He looked carefully at the woman but her face was covered. He knew well what would happen next although he wanted to change it. A man entered the room looking anxious. Draco watched carefully at the scene in front of him and realized that it was his father Lucius. Draco continued to watch helplessly as his father opened a secret passage. He couldn't remember the room he was in. He was sure however that it was not his. The scene ended by complete darkness.  
  
It was time for the next scene. Draco watched as the couple was dragged to the depths of the dungeon. This time Draco knew the place very well. He had watched his father torture house elves and even some witches and wizards there in front of him. Just as the light was about to touch the woman's body, which would signal for the start of her screeches, he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to find Hermione leaning on him.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione fell asleep in the arms of Draco underneath the stars.  
  
Draco's eyes focused on her face, "Hermione?"  
  
"You were restless. Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
'I wish it was only a nightmare but what if it was my past?' Draco forced a smile, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"  
  
"It's nothing." She eyed him carefully and decided that he'd tell her everything when the time comes. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk?" Well you can't blame her if she believed that the time was now.  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle." All he could produce to comfort her was a weak smile. He was going to add something when he noticed a flash of green lights coming from within Hermione's robe. 'That looks vaguely familiar.' He paused for a moment to think. 'Of course, it's my chain.' He stared at the glowing light thinking of a way to get it from her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione gazed down to look at what caught his attention. 'Oh no! His father's calling him.' She took it out of her robe.  
  
"Why do you have that?" Draco felt more secure if he accused her. He didn't have to explain anymore.  
  
"I was keeping it for you. You lost it when you got hit by the Bludger." It was not really all lies.  
  
Draco eyed her carefully. He didn't know how to react. "Why didn't you give it back then?"  
  
"It sort of left my mind." She decided to act on charms and moved her head closer to his. "You see whenever I'm with you I can't think clearly."  
  
Draco took his chain from her and smiled. "Excuse me, I just have to do something."  
  
Hermione tried to protest but he was quick to his feet. She knew whet that light meant. She then hoped that he wouldn't listen to his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco went inside the Astronomy classroom and shut the door leading to the balcony. He knew he had to take his father's call or else.  
  
In an instant Lucius' hand was projected from the snake's eyes.  
  
"Father." Draco acknowledged him.  
  
"Draco. I see that you're doing well."  
  
"What do you want now?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
Lucius was amused at his outburst. "You've finally grown some backbone."  
  
"Well?" Draco asked irritably. He had more important things to do, like cuddling with Hermione for instance.  
  
"I assume that everything has worked according to plan?"  
  
'FUCK! I've forgotten about that.' "What if I want out of this plan?"  
  
"You've already spent a lot of time with the mudblood. I even saw you with her earlier. Do you really want to waste all that effort?"  
  
"I really don't think this will go as smoothly as planned. I really think that we can't use her. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt Potter. I can't make her do that."  
  
"Don't tell me you've gone soft boy! Seduce her, threaten her if you have to."  
  
"No, I'm not going to be a part of this anymore!" Draco said forcefully.  
  
"You're already in too deep. You can't back out now. I will expect results soon enough and I'll make sure that you do just that." Lucius matched his fierceness. Then his face disappeared leaving a frustrated Draco.  
  
'What the hell am I supposed to do now? I shouldn't have agreed in the first place.' He shook his head and headed back to the balcony and Hermione's side. What he didn't realize was that there was a pair of eyes who saw his little meeting with his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat with Ron and Lavender at the Gryffindor table. He watched anxiously for Hermione's arrival. He knew it was Malfoy's turn to have her for dinner. He waited up to the last minute but he didn't see Hermione. He waited for her in the Gryffindor common room but she didn't appear there as well.  
  
"Come off it Harry. She must be having a good time with him. Let her be." Parvati didn't like being ignored.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Harry said in a whisper.  
  
"Harry if you've made your move before then maybe you could've prevented this to happen." Ron reasoned.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lavender hit Ron lightly for what he said.  
  
"I'm just going out for a walk." Harry answered politely.  
  
"Looks more to me that you're going to look for her. Mate be careful not to push her to Malfoy." Ron warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco relaxed to his original position. Hermione rested comfortably inside his arms.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Draco?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Draco was good at hiding things that he didn't even sweat. "What do you want me to say?" He teased.  
  
"How about that chain?"  
  
"What about it? My father gave it to me. There's nothing interesting about it."  
  
"Let me rephrase my question, what did you do in there?" She pointed back on the room.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Are you sure? You kind of left me here out in the cold."  
  
Draco didn't answer instead he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Hermione however didn't let her guard down. She needed to know what he told his father. "Draco, I know about that chain. I know you've spoken to your father just now. What I want to know is the topic of your discussion."  
  
He knew that sooner or later she'd find out anyway. "Hermione, would you just trust me on this?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, although there was doubt forming in the back of her mind. She found a comfortable spot in his arms and fell asleep dreaming of a perfect relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next night Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvati were waiting for Hermione in the common room. Tonight they've planned to play some games together, what they didn't plan on was that Draco was going to crash their game.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Harry was spacing all over the room.  
  
"Settle down will you? She'll get here." Ron was seated on a couch with his arms draped around Lavender as he watched his friend pace all over.  
  
"Speaking of which, I think that's her now." Everybody turned to see who came in.  
  
Hermione entered with a smile, "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late."  
  
Harry stepped forward, "No problem although we were wondering what took you so long."  
  
Hermione grinned at them as she prepared for their reaction.  
  
"You're up to something aren't you?" Ron noticed.  
  
"You guys do know me well." She paused as she motioned someone at the portrait hole. "You see I thought we could add some more people to this last night of vacation." She peeked through the hall looking for someone.  
  
Hermione's friends all wrinkled their faces, guessing who she meant.  
  
"Come in. You promised." Her head was still at the portrait hole.  
  
The young Gryffindors all hung their mouths as Draco, the prince of Slytherin, entered their common room.  
  
"What the bloody hell is he doing here!" Harry felt outraged.  
  
"Hermione I know you and Malfoy are a couple but don't you think that this is way too much? House dorms were put up for a reason you know." Ron backed Harry.  
  
"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Draco chimed in.  
  
"Can't a girl dream? I want you guys to be friends. I just thought that it wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
"Isn't the truce enough?" Harry whined.  
  
"Look Potter, I wouldn't-"  
  
Hermione didn't let him finish. She gave him a light nudge to shut him up. "Guys, just this once. I really think you guys have a lot in common. Just this once." She pleaded. She also wore her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Harry was the first to give in and sighed. "Fine but just this once."  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek. For her it meant nothing but for Harry and Draco it meant a lot. Harry felt enigmatic. Although he knew it was only a friendly kiss it was still a kiss. Apparently Draco was on the same track of thinking. His face turned red with anger. He knew well that Harry is attracted to Hermione and he felt a propriety issue. He went to her side and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. This time Harry's face burned with anger.  
  
"Since he's joining us tonight, I thought we could make our night a little interesting." Parvati formed a seductive smile.  
  
"Meaning?" Lavender seemed to be interested.  
  
"Why don't we play a game?" It looked like the only ones communicating were the two girls. Hermione glanced at the three guys and exchanged incredulous faces.  
  
"What game?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare." Parvati's eyes glistened with mischief.  
  
"Oh please! This is our last year in Hogwarts, don't you think we're too old for that?" Hermione saw it as a waste of time.  
  
"You know Hermione, you're right. This is our last year. This is our last year for childish things and I say we abuse it." Parvati proposed. She was curious about the outsider. Draco Malfoy was a mystery with a great body. He was one of those guys who girls would die to meet in a Broom Closet. Opportunity was screaming at her.  
  
"You know guys, it might be fun." Harry was clearly thinking to bust Draco Malfoy in front of Hermione.  
  
"Fine but only a few rounds. I'd rather waste my time with other interesting activities though." Hermione was embarrassed at how childish her friends could be.  
  
Although Draco didn't really want to play the game, he didn't have a choice. He was just the guest here. He also wanted to spill Harry's feelings towards Herm. It could ruin their relationship and he wouldn't have to worry anymore about Harry.  
  
The group formed a small circle in front of the fire. Hermione sat in between Draco and Harry. Parvati sat next to Draco. Ron came in between Parvati and Lavender. The rules were they were going to let a bottle decide who's going to be asked "Truth or Dare."  
  
The game started with a few simple questions like why does Harry Potter hate Draco Malfoy. Things were bound to get exciting pretty soon though. It was Ron's time to ask Hermione. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Hermione thought carefully, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Harry on the lips after the sorting ceremony." Ron's eyes glimmered.  
  
Harry blushed furiously but didn't argue.  
  
"Ron! What the hell are you thinking? He's Harry!" She turned to look at the pained Harry. "Sorry Harry but you're like a brother to me."  
  
"Aha! So that's the reason why you and Ron were together for a long period." Parvati teased.  
  
"Funny!" Hermione could feel Draco tense up. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze as the bottle stopped at Ron. "My turn now, I dare you to kiss Pansy Parkinson in front of Snape."  
  
"Hey!" Both Lavender and Ron protested.  
  
"I didn't even say I wanted a Dare." Ron added.  
  
"I think it's more interesting this way. Don't you think?" She posed the question to Parvati who nodded eagerly. Both Ron and Lavender sent the two girls icy glares.  
  
The bottle spins again. Everybody held their breaths eager to find out if they can have their revenge. To most of the people's dismay, the bottle pointed to Draco.  
  
"Let me do the honors." Harry piped in. "Truth or Dare Malfoy?"  
  
"You're being generous, eh Potter?"  
  
"Fine, is it true that you were sneaking to talk to your father about using Hermione?"  
  
Draco's expression changed from serious to crazed.  
  
Hermione caught Draco's attention. "Is it true Draco?"  
  
Draco felt like there was no escape. "Fine! My turn, Potter, is it true that you were spying on Hermione and me last night?"  
  
Harry's face turned red, "You have some nerve to accuse me!"  
  
"Then tell me Potter, how the hell did you find out?" Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione now was confused on who she hated the most. Harry didn't trust her and spied on her private life while Draco admitted that he was using her. It may be easy to choose from anybody's point of view but Hermione did have feelings for Draco, which made it harder for her to choose between them.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Ron intervened. He saw the hurt in Hermione's eyes and he didn't like it.  
  
Hermione stood up from the circle.  
  
"Hermione let me explain." Draco followed suit pleading to her.  
  
"No Draco, I've heard enough." She marched away from her friends to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if I'm taking too long. Last time my classes ended at  
noon, now my schedule takes up my whole day leaving me with very  
little free time. Sorry. 


	20. Narcissa Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/25  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R. OKAY?  
  
Thanks again for the reviewers. Love them all! Oh and check out my  
other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione the rest are Draco-Hermione), and my newest fics "The  
Haunted" and "It's All About the Money".  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter 20: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Hermione woke up rather early the next day. This is unusual since she barely slept the night. This day was supposed to be the most memorable day of her life. She knew she had a good chance on being the next Head Girl. She's got the top grades; she was Prefect since fifth year, and excellent extra-curricular activities like for example co-leader during the summer camp. 'Summer Camp.' She released a deep sigh. She started packing her things just in case.  
  
Head Boy and Head Girl have different dormitories. They don't have to share a common room. The only difference was the Head Boy and Head Girl had their own bathrooms in their dorms.  
  
Last week the seventh years have gone crazy and decided that they wanted a room all to themselves since the lower years haven't arrived yet. This meant that Hermione had glorious silence to herself. For once she didn't have to watch her every step, careful not to wake her roommates. For once nobody was there to bother her with ridiculous questions about boys and makeup. But even with all these advantages she still wasn't feeling all too well.  
  
This is the last day where she can procrastinate. She knew very well that seventh years have the most grueling schedules. She glanced around the room first before finally starting her morning rituals. 'I've had many memories in this room. I guess sacrifices are inevitable if you want to be Head Girl.'  
  
Hermione might like peace and quiet once in a while but she also loved gossiping with her girlfriends. This is true especially when Harry and Ron start discussing about Quidditch techniques or when they start playing Wizard's Chess. She knew that having a separate room from her girlfriends would only widen the gap between them, thus affecting her social life. Not the she really cared. Being Harry Potter's friend had its benefits but she wanted recognition for who she is. Hanging with Harry makes this impossible since her capabilities were only overshadowed by Harry's pure luck. Now if she becomes Head Girl her social status, which is very low at this point all thanks to Harry Potter, would drop to negative numbers.  
  
After her morning rituals, she found herself without appetite and decided to start with schoolwork. She has coaxed Professor Flitwick to give her the syllabus of each subject that she was to take. She gingerly read her books. She was so sure that no one was coming to disturb her. She was inside a girl's dormitory so no guy can reach her with the help of the stairs. She also deduced that Lavender might spend time with Ron while Parvati would join her twin, scanning for possible new prospects. Ginny still hasn't arrived yet so technically no one would bother her. As soon as she fell engrossed on transfiguration, two lively and noisy witches burst inside the room.  
  
"Good day Hermione! I hope you're not planning on burying your nose in those." Parvati pointed at the stacks of books beside her.  
  
"Well I was but from the looks of your faces I don't think you'd let me." Hermione noticed Parvati's eyes twinkling dangerously.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. School's about to start and wizards are about to return." Parvati argued.  
  
"Parvati the only ones who'll arrive today are those of the lower years." Hermione answered back.  
  
"Don't discriminate those lads, Hermione. There are young people who have better merchandise than that of our batch mates. Neville for instance, I know a lot of a sixth years who've got a great body." Parvati said dreamily.  
  
"Well those young lads do not concern me." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Of course they won't. You already have a lap dog who's got a great body." Lavender finally joined the conversation.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "He fucking used me. Those fairies messed me up. I don't even remember why I liked him." Hermione was agitated because of the topic.  
  
"I think his kisses did the trick." Parvati imagined Draco's face looming closely to her mouth.  
  
"For the record, I wasn't talking about Malfoy. I mean who'll believe someone like you can nail someone like him?" Lavender challenged Hermione.  
  
Hermione examined her friend carefully, "You're still mad about the dare I gave Ron, aren't you?"  
  
Parvati never did like cat wars and decided to take the back seat, while Lavender shifted gears. "Why Pansy? She's a slut!"  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind. I mean Ron simply adores you. Besides, I was just seeking revenge." Hermione answered softly trying to calm her down.  
  
"At least Ron paired you with Harry rather than Crabbe or Goyle."  
  
"You have a point there but you don't seem to understand that kissing Harry Potter in front of a lot of people have some consequences. Harry's fan club for one would scratch my eyes out. I also don't want people to get the wrong impression. Besides, Harry's like a brother to me."  
  
"Haven't you thought of him as more than friend, I mean besides being a brother, like somewhat. romantic?" Lavender knew of Harry's crush on his best friend.  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed almost immediately. "I've never had such feelings for him."  
  
Lavender sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I do hope that you won't do what you did ever again."  
  
Hermione nodded and gave a weak smile.  
  
Parvati was able to notice faint shadows underneath Hermione's eyes. "Hermione dear, I don't think you're feeling well."  
  
"Nonsense, I'm feeling great. I just stayed up late last night. reading." She tried to offer a cause.  
  
"Is it about Malfoy?" Lavender's sensitive side came back.  
  
"Maybe but it's nothing I can't handle." Hermione wanted them off her case and be alone.  
  
Lavender pulled Hermione from the desk to one of the beds. She sat beside her and semi-forced Hermione to lean on her. "Those two guys were just being jerks. You shouldn't trust everything that comes out of jealous suitors or boyfriends."  
  
Hermione was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Lavender blushed as she remembered the promise she gave to Ron about Harry's little crush. "Just forget it. It's really nothing important."  
  
"You're not getting away that easy girl. I know you know something so spill." Hermione commanded.  
  
"I promised Ron." Lavender let it slip on purpose.  
  
"Ooh secrets! I love secrets!" Parvati moved closer to the two.  
  
"Come on Lavender we've been roomies for six years now, doesn't that amount to anything?" Hermione pushed.  
  
"I really think I shouldn't but my guts tell me that you ought to know." Lavender stared at Hermione.  
  
"Well? I'm dying of suspense here." Parvati waited eagerly.  
  
"Look girls this is really a big secret and I know I shouldn't spread this, so I'm going to have to make you swear."  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes at the childish gesture but swore all the same. "I promise I won't tell."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"I need to her the words Hermione." Lavender insisted.  
  
"Fine! I promise not to leak the secret in any form. Satisfied?"  
  
"Very." Lavender gave the two witches a purple pill.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Shush! I might not hear her." Parvati took the pill and swallowed it without question.  
  
Lavender smiled. "That pill you just swallowed is something that will make sure that you keep it a secret."  
  
"Huh," was all Parvati could say.  
  
"Exactly what happens when you tell?" Hermione looked at the pill nervously.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Before you tell someone, the mere intention of telling someone will make you feel nauseated which can cause to unstoppable vomiting. The pill in short will make sure that whatever we talked within this walls will remain a secret."  
  
Hermione gulped before swallowing the pill. She had no trouble in keeping secrets though. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Weasley twins. They've sent me a catalog of their new products."  
  
'Should've known.' Hermione smiled inwardly. She missed those guys especially when they left Hogwarts on her fifth year. They spiced up the Gryffindor common room. Without them it just feels empty. "So before we forget, what is the secret?"  
  
Lavender flashed her a wide smile. "Guess who's got a crush on you?"  
  
"That doesn't sound right? Nobody has ever had a crush on me." Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"What then do you call Viktor Krum?" Parvati interjected. "Hey Lavender, you said it was a secret? Everybody already knows about this."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione felt rather embarrassed.  
  
"She doesn't." Lavender pointed at Hermione.  
  
"Come on girls, you said you were going to tell and not guess." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I can't believe you can be so naïve sometimes." Parvati rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you two mean?" Hermione was clearly confused.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you a clue. Who among us burst outraged remarks at each other?" Lavender teased.  
  
Hermione didn't have to think she knew, "Harry and Draco."  
  
"And what was the reason for their outbursts?" Parvati joined in.  
  
'Me.' Hermione's eyes widened at the realization. "Harry was just being over protective."  
  
"Come on Hermione, open your eyes. When I mentioned lap dog earlier do you honestly think it was Draco Malfoy? Fine Malfoy is your boy friend but I can't quite picture him following you around with puppy dog eyes."  
  
"Harry wouldn't either." Hermione argued. It was a sickening feeling to find out that your best friend, someone you thought of as a brother, fancied you.  
  
"Harry already did." Lavender argued back.  
  
"I don't believe you. State a date and time then." Hermione challenged.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't believe. He tried hard to hide it from you. But it was quite obvious for everybody else especially at camp." Lavender said stubbornly.  
  
"She's right. Why else would Malfoy get jealous of him?" Parvati helped Lavender out.  
  
"Maybe because he doesn't want me to spend time with his rival." Hermione argued some more.  
  
"Rival eh? So know you've accepted the fact then?" Lavender teased.  
  
"I meant school/house rivalry." Hermione was blushing.  
  
"Hermione dear, those two guys are smitten over you. You can't do anything about it. Draco Malfoy wants you. Harry Potter adores you." Lavender pointed out the facts.  
  
Hermione put her eyebrows together. "It doesn't really matter. Right now I'm angry at both of them anyway."  
  
"Fine, although I have this one request." Lavender added.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Could you act normally in front of them? Ron would kill me if he finds out that I told you about Harry."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I told you it doesn't matter. I still don't want to talk with him anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione spent the whole day either preparing for the lower years arrival for dinner or studying in her spare time. She managed to avoid Harry and Ron with the help from either Parvati or Lavender. She thanked whoever it was who invented girl bonds/sisterhood. Dinner at the Great Hall was the only time she couldn't escape the two wizards. While each attempted to talk to her, she just ignored their efforts.  
  
Finally the sorting ceremony proceeded and ended. Hermione sat beside an eager redhead girl on one side and Parvati on the other. Neville, Dean and Seamus faced the three girls leaving no space for both Harry and Ron near her. Ron was getting worried as well. He's never seen Hermione mad at Harry before. He was always the one in the hot seat when it comes to her. He loved both his best friends and wanted to do something to ease the tension between them.  
  
Before the feast appeared on the table, Headmaster Dumbledore introduced the seventh year Prefects. This was weird by most of the student's standards. It was the first time it happened. When Pansy's name was called, Ron knew his chance came up. Snape was seated amongst the other professors meaning it was safe to move. Before Dumbledore got to the Gryffindor house, Ron stood from his seat, gave Hermione a wink, and determinedly marched to the female Slytherin Prefect. People started shouting and laughing. 'It's still Hufflepuff's house!' He heard similar remarks, which direct down when he stopped in front of Pansy. Without hesitation he captured Pansy's mouth easily.  
  
Pansy was a bit shocked at first but started responding to the talented Weasley. Most of the students held their breaths as they watched a Gryffindor kissing a Slytherin. There were several seventh years that were cheering and howling at the couple. Both Ginny and Lavender's faces brighten to a deep shade of red. 'Looks like he's enjoying it too much!' Lavender thought.  
  
Hermione put up a wide smile as he watched her best friend. 'I guess the dare's still on. I hope Harry won't misinterpret this though.'  
  
Ginny looked like she was about to erupt. "What the bloody hell's going on?" She scanned her friends faces and found them smiling. "What did I miss? I thought you and Ron are-" Ginny babbled to Hermione.  
  
"We'll explain everything later." Parvati promised enjoying the show. "You're up next Hermione."  
  
Harry heard this and blushed but didn't dare looked at Hermione's direction.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Ron finally broke the kiss. There were a few applauses around the hall so the arrogant redhead bowed to his audience. He then gave a wink to Hermione, which seem to tease her that she was next.  
  
Hermione calmed herself waiting to be called by Dumbledore. She wasn't really paying attention when she heard her name. Loud cheers burst from all over the hall. There were even a few Slytherins cheering for her as well (people who Draco threatened if they didn't). Hermione blushed and asked Parvati what happened.  
  
"Dumbledore just announced that both Head Boy and Girl belong to the Gryffindor house. You got the spot girl!" Parvati was truly excited for her.  
  
Hermione looked around her and found Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Ron and Harry smiling at her. She stood up and marched confidently up front to be recognized. She then took a bow and then realization hit her. 'I forgot to kiss Harry.'  
  
Dumbledore's voice boomed again within the walls, "Our new Head Boy is Mr. Harry Potter. Please come up front."  
  
Hermione watched as her chance to fulfill the dare walked closer. 'He doesn't look like he's happy.' When Harry reached the group, Dumbledore made them all bow. As soon as they were all back to standing straight, Hermione pulled Harry and brought her lips to his. 'This isn't half bad. Harry's quite a kisser.' Just then Harry's tongue started enter her mouth making her feel familiar feelings. She couldn't put a finger on it yet because Harry's fragrance was drugging her. When Harry's tongue hit a spot in her mouth by accident or due to experience all of her thoughts focused on Draco Malfoy.  
  
There were anguished cries heard from Harry's fan club. Most of them shot dangerous glares her way. The Gryffindors were cheering for the Head Boy and Girl. Ginny was now ultimately confused. First Ron and Pansy and now Harry and Hermione. 'What the hell happened at camp?'  
  
Draco however was sending more than deadly glares at Harry's path. He wanted so much to curse him but restrained himself for Hermione's sake. Instead he started walking towards the couple. Most of the seventh years gasped in horror as they watch Draco coming near the Head Boy and Girl. McGonagall also expected that the outcome would only be bloody. She and Snape got up from their seats to prevent what was to happen.  
  
Hermione's hand rose reflexively to Harry's head to play with his hair. This snapped the little patience Draco got left. He quicken his pace and pulled Harry from Hermione. They stared at each other for a while waiting for the next move.  
  
"Now this is how the school year should start." Parvati was really enjoying herself.  
  
Hermione looked into his familiar eyes, 'Look behind the mask.' The words of Dumbledore ran through her mind. She closed her eyes unable to take the intensity from his piercing ones.  
  
Draco slowly slanted his head and closed the space. He started slow waiting for any objection. This was a big gamble for him. He knew he was still on her bad side but her kiss with Harry drove him mad. He then felt her tongue on his lips. He eagerly parted and met her tongue with his. This time all common sense left the passion-driven couple. They've put behind their differences because kissing each other just felt right.  
  
Everybody was shocked and were at the edge of their seats waiting for Harry's next move. The seventh years with the exception of the Gryffindors were hooting at the couple. The professors were shocked at the outcome themselves. They didn't snap until the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stood up from the table. The person was wearing a cloak, which covered the person's face.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" The cloaked figure exclaimed with utter remorse.  
  
Draco abruptly moved away form Hermione. He searched for the source recognizing the voice very well. His gaze stopped at the cloaked person.  
  
"What? Don't you recognize your mum?" Narcissa Malfoy revealed herself by taking off her cloak.  
  
Draco almost fainted but he was taught by his father to hide all his emotions. He quietly bowed at his mother and went back to his table without glancing back at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was almost drained of all color. She didn't expect Narcissa Malfoy to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She did wonder earlier who the cloaked figure was but she never anticipated that it would be Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Draco Malfoy snuck out of his room. He headed to a secret passage he know oh so well. His father has directed it before. He's had plenty of quiet time alone in there. That's where he relax and think. It was his sanctuary. This time he had a feeling that this visit wasn't any ordinary visit. His sanctuary was a dark room with one window where the moon can shine in. As soon as he entered he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. He waited for his eyes to adjust to see the person with him, although he could've just closed his eyes and saw his, "Mother."  
  
Narcissa smiled wickedly at him. "My boy, I knew about your father's plans but I would've thought that you'd be discrete about it."  
  
Draco ignored her statement. "Did father sent you to spy on me?"  
  
"Why would your father do that to you? He only sends spies to those who's untrustworthy. Did you do anything of the sort then?" Narcissa observed her son.  
  
Draco just continued staring at her. He wasn't showing any sign of the knots forming in his guts.  
  
"I thought so. Besides your job isn't even that important. Trying to seduce a mudblood to go against her friends. Ha!"  
  
"What then is your role here?"  
  
"Patience dear boy. In time you shall learn." Narcissa moved to his side and kissed his forehead. "If you'll be a good boy I might let you in on the greatest plan ever."  
  
Draco's stomach was twisting by now. He knew his father was an active follower of the 'Dark Lord' but he didn't know that his mother was just as active. 'Father never told me about this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Gryffindor common room questions and glares were being thrown at the new Head Girl. Ginny was more than disgusted at the display earlier. Before the camp Hermione and Ron were together but now that she's with Draco Ginny felt betrayed. "Hermione, how could you do this to Ron?"  
  
"Ginny, Ron and I changed over the summer. He's with Lavender now and he's happy with it." Hermione hated interrogation especially her own but she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"But why Draco Malfoy?" Ginny was in pain.  
  
"I didn't actually choose him. It just happened." She almost pleaded at Ron who was standing near her.  
  
Ron took pity on her and went to her side.  
  
Parvati joined the conversation, "What's wrong with Draco Malfoy? He's got perfect face, great body and-"  
  
"He's a Slytherin, son of a Death Eater and he hates all muggle-born." Ginny interrupted.  
  
Parvati raised an eyebrow at being interrupted, "And he's proven himself. He may hate all muggle-born but Hermione is an exception for him."  
  
"Why is it that you're defending the selfish, arrogant prat? All he ever did was make our lives miserable." Ginny argued.  
  
Ron had had enough, "Ginny you weren't there last summer."  
  
"How can you say that Ron? Draco Malfoy stole Hermione from you."  
  
"He didn't. She's still my best friend." Ron took Hermione's hand before adding, 'I hope you won't mind me borrowing my best friend for a while?"  
  
Hermione eagerly took his hand and left the crowd questioning her. Ginny followed the two as they headed to Harry's direction. She wouldn't quit. She had to know what happened.  
  
"Ron, I don't think I'm ready for talking right now." Hermione warned.  
  
"You've kissed Malfoy, I'm sure you can forgive Harry."  
  
Harry watched as his friends drew near.  
  
Hermione was feeling grumpy because of the interrogation. "Before you say anything, Harry, I'm still upset at you. I only kissed you back then because of the dare."  
  
"I know." Harry regretted his actions last night. Even through all his efforts, Hermione still remained with Draco Malfoy. He was sad to accept that Hermione really likes Draco even maybe love him. She had easily forgiven him even for betrayal.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron interjected. "He's done far worse than spying on you." All the time Ginny was listening quietly near by. She knew she'd learn more if she shut up.  
  
Hermione released a sigh. "I know I should hate him but maybe if I give him a chance to explain, everything would've cleared up."  
  
"What about Harry then? You haven't actually given him a chance to explain."  
  
"I said I was upset. It doesn't mean I wouldn't listen."  
  
Harry released a sigh of relief signaling for those around them to back of. "Hermione I'm really sorry. I was just worried since you disappeared that night. I didn't see you at dinner and I though-"  
  
"Why did you really look for me? You should've known I was with Draco. Besides he took care of me at camp didn't he?"  
  
"I guess I was jealous. Ron and Lavender are too busy with each other. Let's say I'm lonely and I miss my other best friend." He didn't have the courage to tell him that he wanted to be with him all the time and seeing her with his worst enemy just tears him up.  
  
"Harry, it's different now. I have a boyfriend now."  
  
"Do you still trust him?"  
  
"What exactly did you hear?" She avoided his question.  
  
"I heard Lucius Malfoy asking Draco about their plan. Draco, I think forgot about it for a while. They pretty much talked about it afterwards."  
  
"What was the plan again?"  
  
"Lucius told his son to make you go against me."  
  
"What did Draco say?" Hermione was hopeful, "I remember seeing him a bit troubled when he came back."  
  
Harry paused to try to remember, "He refused. . . "  
  
Hermione's eyes brightened, "I thought so."  
  
"But Lucius didn't allow him to make a choice. He said Draco was already in too deep."  
  
"The point here is he refused."  
  
"Fine, he refused but don't you think it strange that his mum's suddenly the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"  
  
"Maybe but that means his parents don't trust him to follow their orders."  
  
"Which means now that Narcissa Malfoy is here we're all, especially you Hermione, in big trouble."  
  
"I trust Draco, he wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"What if he hurt me or Ron then?"  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me directly or indirectly." She was a bit stubborn.  
  
"Fine, but can you trust Narcissa as well?"  
  
"She's a different story."  
  
Harry sighed, "You may trust him, but that doesn't mean I have to right?"  
  
"Right. Just trust me."  
  
Harry smiled at her and received a peck on his cheek. For now he was satisfied.  
  
Ginny's head was aching. 'Hermione bloody likes Malfoy. How did that happen? Last time I checked they were at each other's throats and not at each other's mouths."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Hate my schedule. I want to extend  
my thanks to my betas. 


	21. Roller Coaster Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 2/4/4  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R... OKAY?  
  
Thanks again for the reviewers. Love them all! Oh and check out my  
other stories: "Models", "Last Chance", "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione the rest are Draco-Hermione), and my newest fics "The  
Haunted" and "It's All About the Money".  
  
Title: Summer Camp  
  
Chapter21: Roller Coaster Ride (Happy Riding!)  
  
(Present) Hermione fell asleep on one of the long wooden tables in the library. Her face was lying on top of her open transfiguration text, her right hand held a quill while her other hand lay atop of a parchment used for a potions essay due next week.  
  
Where were her friends and why did they let her sleep there, you ask? Harry and Ron were quite used with the arrangement between them. Early in the day, Harry and Ron accompanied her to every class that they shared leaving only her side on a few occasions such as, Quidditch practices, Quidditch games, Arithmancy, and sometimes when Harry was on an escapade, yet again protecting the wizarding world from the clutches of Voldemort. There has been word that Death Eaters were being trained at this moment for a special plan, or maybe even an attack. Nobody knows how the word got out but whenever the said plan came up in a conversation, Narcissa Malfoy's name quickly followed. So dutifully, Harry has been "discreetly" trailing his new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's whereabouts, and Ron being a true friend, tried to support him all the way leaving very little time with his girlfriend Lavender. As you may see, their lives are pretty much hectic compared to a normal student in Hogwarts.  
  
Moving on, the reason why Hermione was sleeping alone in the library could be one of these activities mentioned above, but not to worry, she is not staying that way for long Before her neck and shoulder would get cramps, a pair of long gentle fingers would rest on them for a calming massage.  
  
A groan escaped the sleeping witch's mouth.  
  
"It's time to wake up." The pair of hands worked its magic in releasing the tension within her tired muscles. His heart sank every time he saw her living out her busy schedule. All day long, she buried her face inside a book. There were only a few moments when he gets to see her face away form it, such as Prefect meetings, Prefect duties, technically watching Quidditch matches, meal times, and every night when she's with him. You see he was a Prefect and a Quidditch player of a different house.  
  
His mood changed and released a smile when yet again she moaned. He had learned to show some affection and placed a gentle kiss on her hair, inhaling her sweet fragrance. "I'm beginning to think you like this table more." He wanted some attention back but she was ignoring him as she relaxed on the table. He placed another kiss this time at the crook of her neck. "I know you're awake."  
  
Hermione released a sigh, "What time is it?"  
  
"Time for us to move along, unless of course you want Madame Pince to catch us together like this." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"We can't let that happen now, especially if we want this to remain a secret." She raised her head and looked straight into his eyes, grinning at him.  
  
"No we can't." He grinned back tracing a finger on the sides of her face before he let his lips touch hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A summary of few weeks ago...)  
  
A lot has happened in the past few weeks, since Narcissa's arrival. The golden trio has worked their differences and had agreed to move on and forget the spying incident, because really, it was not an issue. Hermione now understood that Harry acted for her well-being. We are talking about Draco Malfoy after all, someone who hated her until a couple of months ago. Hermione also accepted the fact that she brought this situation upon herself because somewhere along the way she had probably given off signals that attracted her best friend's attention and was now acting on his jealous impulses. She loves Harry but not romantically. She loves him enough to try to displace his interest on her as quickly as possible before she can hurt him further.  
  
Draco Malfoy was a different case. Although she somewhat heard a side to his story, she did feel a hint of anger which he had to fan out to gain back her trust, let's just call it pride. This anger soon faded into memory but it somehow ended in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Some time after the 1st day of class and the kisses and make-ups...)  
  
Once again, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger made their way to the Astronomy tower and gazed out at the stars, holding each other contently although one of them had news that was weighing him down, drowning him in cold waters. "Hermione?"  
  
She innocently looked up at him, smiling. "What is it?"  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you." He looked directly to her eyes. "And I want you to promise me that you'll hear everything out first."  
  
"You sound serious. Am I in trouble or something?" She teased. She did not like his serious tone and wanted to lighten the mood.  
  
"It is serious." He waited for her answer without taking his eyes off her.  
  
She shrugged, "I promise."  
  
"I've been watching my mum and I know you and your friends do so as well." He saw her nod. "News has been spreading within these halls about the Dark Lord's plans."  
  
"It's not news but gossip." She corrected him, flinching at the name he used for Voldemort. He is Dark in many ways but far from being a lord, at least to her and her friends. She learned to speak his name with Harry's help and this brought her perspective back in order. Voldemort is powerful but so is Dumbledore, he is cunning, but it is nothing knowledge, understanding, and experience cannot cope with (something she, Harry and members of the Order have). It is not even a matter of conviction and perseverance, Harry too possesses such attributes. All in all, calling his name has been a big step in giving her hope that there is a way to stop him, 'Now if only Draco would listen.'  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, "I'm serious here Hermione."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do go on." She never liked conversations about Voldemort. "It's starting to get cold here."  
  
Draco pulled her close. "What I'm trying to say is, as far as I know my father was the only one active in our family. My mum might be an extreme move of the Death Eaters. I believe she poses a great threat to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione did not like where she thought the conversation was going. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't trust her."  
  
"Neither do I!" There was definitely something going on with her guts right now.  
  
"I don't trust her to know the truth."  
  
"The truth?" Then she felt that he was going to say the words she dreaded to hear.  
  
"The truth about us." He noticed her face change to confusion mixed with anger, as she broke free from him. She was right, it was starting to get cold, but it didn't seem to be coming from the environment. "Please let me explain."  
  
"What? Am I not good enough for you?" This was one of the few times she raised her voice at him ever since the camp incident.  
  
Draco tried to plead, "You promised to listen."  
  
"You just insulted me! How can I listen to you?" She turned her back at him and quickly moved to the door.  
  
Draco moved quickly and grabbed her hand twirling her right back into his arms. "Hermione, please." He pleaded once more. He looked her in the eye full of concern and sincerity and with a few breaths, he felt her relax into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't let her know how important you are to me. You are my weakness. As far as she knows, I'm only doing this because it was an order from father."  
  
Hermione sobbed and remained silent in his embrace.  
  
"I'm afraid that if she learns the truth, that her son and a muggle-born are together and not because it was an order. I'm afraid that she might hurt you."  
  
"So is that it? Just because of that obstacle, you're letting everything slip away?"  
  
"What do you mean 'let everything slip away'?"  
  
"Well then let me put it to simple words that you can understand, BREAKUP!"  
  
Draco would have retaliated on the 'simple words' comment but he couldn't help but laugh instead. "Breakup?"  
  
"I don't see anything funny there, unless of course you-"  
  
Draco found her adorable. He didn't let her finish and captured her mouth, catching her by surprise. "There will be no breakups, well at least not a real breakup."  
  
"Huh?" She was still under the spell of the kiss.  
  
"I just thought we could put a show for the others, a technical breakup."  
  
"I don't understand, really."  
  
"I can never live without you."  
  
"Then what are you suggesting?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe we can act, you know, in front of other people." He stroked her face.  
  
She relished his soft touch. "You mean like a secret relationship?"  
  
"Let's just fool those who'll believe most especially my mum."  
  
"I don't like hiding things, especially to my friends. I'm not a good liar."  
  
Draco smiled at her comment. "This is only temporary, until we find out my mum's real motives. Besides, I doubt that your friends would believe that we would be on a cool off or something."  
  
"They can be pretty naïve sometimes."  
  
"Fine, tell your friends about this." It would do him some good as well. Harry will still know that she's still his.  
  
"As if you're not going to tell your friends." She teased.  
  
"I don't trust anybody in Slytherin."  
  
"That goes double here."  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Does this mean you agree with the plan?"  
  
"Only if it's temporary."  
  
"I promise." He kissed her thoroughly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A week after the plan... so maybe like a week into the future...)  
  
Time passed by rather quickly for others as it dragged on for a few. Hermione was more than anxious with her relationship with Draco. During meals, she'd sit with her friends satisfying only her need of Draco with stolen glances. Afterwards she focused on her studies whether with or without her friends as long as its in the library where she waits for the moment her friends would leave along with the other people in it. Here she waited for her secret boyfriend. Today was a very boring day especially since Draco had Quidditch practice. Waiting for him was an ordeal she had to bear. She had been waiting for about half an hour now. She somehow anticipated this and patiently worked through her assignments. She only had time with Draco whenever nobody's watching, which is very late into the night. Everybody knew her schedule, well aside from the Draco rendezvous. Only Harry, Ron, and Ginny knew about her time with Draco. The rest of the seventh years were skeptical of the lack of contact between the couple though. There were people who cared and people who could care less.  
  
Ever since the passionate exchange of the kisses between Hermione and Draco at the start of the year, Hermione had turned to be quite a catch among the young wizards but none made their move in fear that Draco Malfoy would pose as a problem for their stay in Hogwarts. No one made their move but someone was on the planning stage. Of the wizards who found her interesting was Blaise Zabini, yet another Slytherin.  
  
He found it more than weird for Draco to drop such a prize. But he was more interested at what in her caught Draco's eyes. He wanted to know how a goody-goody member of the Gryffindor trio captivated the son of the right hand of Voldemort. He easily accepted the reason the fairies offered but he knew there was something more. He was going to make it a point to find out by his own means.  
  
Every day he watched Draco struggling with himself not to have any contact with Hermione. He found it rather amusing. He looked at Hermione as open prey, ready to be devoured by anybody who's got the balls. At this point, it seemed that nobody had worked up the courage since the only guys she's with were her friends, Harry and Ron. Then afterwards, into the afternoon she would lock (in a way) herself in the library, that was the only time he took in some courage to go talk to her.  
  
Hermione was sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner. She was reading "Potions to die for... literally." She was scanning through simple to complex potions that can harm or end a life. Professor McGonagall had allowed her too use such a book from the restricted section early that year. McGonagall was reluctant to grant her request before but Hermione pointed out, politely mind you, that she only wanted to use it for preparation. She was a best friend of Harry Potter and she'd want to be prepared. Learning such potions can help her make some sort of antidotes, just in case. Harry already took over Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione put it upon herself to learn more about potions.  
  
Hermione was very much absorbed by the text and was also a little jumpy (well, she was reading abut death, what else can you expect?). So when a hand dropped to her shoulder, she gasped in surprise, swiftly drawing out her wand to face the intruder. "Zabini?"  
  
"Whoa! Easy with that thing." Blaise's hands shot up in surrender.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione easily got back her composure and started to attack him with questions. "It's late, shouldn't you be heading back to your tower?"  
  
Blaise smiled at finally confronting her. "It is getting late but if the Head Girl is still in the library then I suppose I can still stay up for a while as well."  
  
"You should know that I do not tolerate any rule breaking."  
  
"So that's why Harry Potter gets detention for sneaking way past bed time?" He challenged.  
  
"He had his reasons."  
  
"So if I say I had my reasons, I would get off the hook too?" He teased.  
  
"His case was different!"  
  
"And what may that be? IS it the same reason you're still here?"  
  
"What do you want?" She sighed in defeat. She didn't need this, this was not part of her routine!  
  
"I would very much like to talk to the Head Girl."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "About what?"  
  
"Nothing specific, do I need a reason to speak with you?"  
  
"You're out here late in the night, you better have a good one!"  
  
"Alright. Do you want to know the truth?"  
  
"I'm giving you up to three to start talking. One... two..."  
  
"Fine! Honestly, you intrigue me."  
  
"What kind of..."  
  
"I was with you when we left for camp. I was there when we were carefree and I saw something in you that I like."  
  
"Oh just shut up." Hermione started collecting her things. "I don't have time for this!"  
  
Blaise stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "Shall I make an appointment then?"  
  
Hermione felt insulted and stood abruptly to face him. "How DARE..."  
  
Blaise captured her lips shutting her up in the process. Before Blaise could deepen the kiss, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, abruptly stopping the kiss. He turned to look at the intruder and before he knew or consented, his face was the recipient of a clenched fist, making him off balance, hitting the floor with his bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I am definitely sorry for taking this story too long. I guess I over procrastinated plus there's school and I do also have a life.  
  
A big thanks to my betas! Thanks travixxo and Katie Cromer 


End file.
